Mirame otra vez Korrasami
by LadyM-77
Summary: *Epilogo agregado*-Korra y Asami deberán confrontar los sentimientos que nacían en su interior...Esta historia esta protegida por derechos de autor, se prohibe su publicacion o edicion para cualquier uso o con cualquier fin sin la autorización de la autora que soy yo y solo debera ser compartida a traves del link de la pagina oficial de fanfiction . net
1. Chapter 1

**Mírame otra vez**

 **[Korrasami]**

 ** _Prologo:_**

Aunque me rechace…no pasare el resto de mi vida pensando y recriminándome el qué habría pasado si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para admitir mis sentimientos, para aceptar ante mi misma y ante el mundo y más que nada ante ella, que de algún modo, sin poder darle una explicación, se convirtió en el color de mi vida, en el sabor, en el calor, en todo eso que siento que me falta cuando no está a mi lado; así, con ese pensamiento rondando en su cabeza durante toda la noche, mirando hacia el este, esperando que saliera el sol para que la hora oportuna se diera para confesarse, tal vez para buscar redención o finalmente el rechazo que de algún modo la hiciera seguir adelante, ansiedad, nervios, un miedo recurrente en el abdomen ante la incertidumbre de lo que ocurrirá; los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por su ventana y así, como impulsada por la necesidad de vencer su propio miedo y antes de que cambiara de opinión, se puso en pie y mirando por la ventana una última vez, se dio la vuelta para salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la de su anfitriona, unas únicas palabras de ánimo para sí misma hicieron eco de forma leve al dejar la habitación.

-Eres el avatar… ¿no se supone que eres valiente?-

…

 **Capítulo 1.- La entrada al portal**

-Korraaaa!...Koooorraaaaaaa!...KOOORRAAAAAAAAA!

-Tenzin ¿qué te sucede?- se oyó la voz de una mujer saliendo al patio del humilde templo recién restaurado en la isla personal del maestro aire en Ciudad Republica.

-Pema, ¿Dónde están Ikki y Jinora? Necesito su ayuda para localizar a Korra, sé que si nos separamos la podemos alcanzar-

La mujer con expresión apacible cerro los ojos y abrazo a su marido

-Hay Tenzin, es la tercera vez este mes, ¿Por qué crees tú que lo único que alcanzas a ver de Korra es su sombra?, debes entenderla, si ella únicamente se ha aparecido en el templo por unos minutos sin saludar a nadie y así mismo se va, ¿no crees que es muy obvio que no tiene intención de que la hagas quedarse? Ya no puedes seguir tratando de controlarla de esa manera-

-¿QUE? ¿CONTROLARLA YO?...debo recordarte Pema, que ya pasaron dos meses desde que esa señorita se fue a vacacionar al mundo de los espíritus, tiene responsabilidades aquí en Ciudad Republica, tiene responsabilidades en el mundo por dios, yo no puedo estar al pendiente de los Templos del Aire del Sur y del Norte al mismo tiempo, por dios Pema, hasta la señorita Sato ya se encuentra de vuelta dirigiendo la empresa de su padre, no sé qué se piensa yendo y viniendo así como así, sin dar explicaciones, sin hablar con nadie, ¡Sin dejarse ver!, podría estar enferma o desnutrida!, ¿has probado la comida del mundo espiritual? A la media hora te da hambre otra vez!-

-Créeme que no está pasando hambre…

-…

-Digo, siempre se ha alimentado muy bien

-Pema…

-Vamos Tenzin, ya sabes que Korra no perdona una comida

-Pema…

-Deja de estar insinuando cosas Tenzin, yo no sé nada...

-…

-Mira deja de estar acusándome de algo que…qué...

-…

-YA!...está bien…tu ganas…

El maestro aire sonrió, su esposa siempre había sido una persona muy honesta a la cual le era muy difícil guardarle secretos a su marido (además la mirada de Tenzin intimida al mismísimo avatar Wang)

-Primero que nada vayamos a sentarnos a desayunar y ahí te platico las cosas…

-Pero Korra se escapa…

-Tenzin…Korra en estos momentos esta tan lejos de ti como tu sentido del humor…

-Estas insinuando que no tengo sentido del humor Pema!

-Ni tampoco sabes captar indirectas…

-¿Qué?

-No, nada, vamos

Y así el monje se dispuso a entrar a su casa para saber de una vez que estaba sucediendo con el avatar.

-Aun no me has dicho dónde están Ikki y Jino…

-GOLPE AVISAAAAAAA!

Dos bultos cayeron de repente encima del maestro aire con tal tino que lo mandaron estrellar contra la pared. Le tomo unos momentos recuperarse y tras sacudir la cabeza se sacudió el bulto que aun tenia encima.

-MEELOOOO!

-Hola papá- dijo el pequeño monje calvo sonriendo y sosteniendo un bulto casi del mismo tamaño que él.

-Meelo cuantas veces te eh dicho que vayas con más cuidado cuando viajas en tu planeador y…Meelo….

-Si papá?

-Qué es eso…

-Que es qué?- dijo el pequeño tratando inútilmente de ocultar al no tan pequeño bulto que al parecer tenia vida propia y no dejaba de retorcerse en los brazos del niño intentando escapar.

-Meelo…no estoy ciego, y aun si lo estuviera, tengo olfato y esa cosa que traes ahí podría olerla a kilómetros, ugh, que peste…que es eso Meelo…

En ese momento otros dos planeadores sobrevolaron el templo para descender con gracia en el patio los cuales eran controlados por dos señoritas, ambas con tatuajes de flechas por su cuerpo.

-Hola papá- dijeron al unísono

-Jinora, Ikki, donde habían estado, las necesitaba más temprano y…haaay no!, ustedes también?, que es eso que traen en los brazos?

-Son nuestras nuevas mascotas-dijo la mayor

-Sí, son los nuevos miembros de la familia papá!-grito el pequeño brincando a sus hombros y depositando el bulto sobre la cabeza calva y reluciente del maestro aire.

-QUE!, como que nuevos integrantes de la familia?, explíquense por favor que no entiendo

-Cálmate papá, le hará daño a tu salud esos exaltos que te dan-dijo la menor de las niñas-son unos zorronejos dientes de sable, bueno, más bien unos bebes zorronejos alces dientes de sable, los encontramos a la orilla de la aldea Makapu cuando hacíamos una exploración

-Pero que hacen aquí, porque los trajeron, llévenselos a su madre que debe estar preocupada por ellos

Los tres jóvenes maestros aire se miraron con cara de tristeza

-Veras papá-dijo la mayor-no podemos hacer eso, encontramos además el cuerpo de la mamá zorroneja alce dientes de sable y…eso no es todo

-Además –añadió el pequeño- tenía unas marcas muy extrañas por todo el cuerpo, como si ríos hubieran corrido sobre su piel dejando huellas desde un punto específico en el costado hacia alrededor de todo su cuerpo, incluso se le había caído el pelo de esa área, fue una escena muy triste de ver, los cachorros estaban escondidos en unos arbustos cerca de ahí

-Bueno, sí, eso es muy triste, pero porque los trajeron ? Ellos deben de vivir en el bosque no son mascotas domesticas

-Hay Tenzin, por dios, Korra tiene un perro oso polar de mascota y no creo nunca haberla visto batallar para controlar a Naga-interrumpió Pema a su esposo- Pero eso si, ustedes los bañaran, alimentaran, cuidaran y entrenaran personalmente y también limpiaran si acaso dejan regalitos dentro de la casa

-Si señora!-dijeron los tres jóvenes maestros aire

-Ahora pasen a lavarse para desayunar que el día ya apura

-Sí, eso, rápido niños adentro, que su mamá tiene algo importante que comentarme, no creas que lo había olvidado Pema

-No como crees-y añadiendo por lo bajito-Eso no se te olvida pero nuestro aniversario que tal…

Y así, la familia completa incluyendo a sus nuevos integrantes, entro a su casa donde Pema le revelaría a Tenzin la razón por la cual el avatar aún no se había presentado permanentemente en Ciudad Republica.

…..

En otro lado de la ciudad, dentro de una oficina ubicada en la última planta de un gran edificio corporativo, la directora de Industrias Futuro terminaba un papeleo de última hora junto con su socio Varrick sobre el nuevo lanzamiento que esperaban poder hacer esa misma semana, un revolucionario invento que permitiría transmitir "pelis" o imágenes en movimiento de su propia producción directamente a los hogares de Ciudad Republica

-Bueno Asami-dijo el capitán de la industria con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro- creo que esto va con muy buen rumbo, viento en popa, al frente y adelante, a todo galope, marchando al compás, al infinito y más…

-Creo que Asami comprendió perfectamente tu idea amor- interrumpió la asistente/esposa del empresario

-Claro que comprendió Zhu Li, Asami es muy inteligente, solo me deje llevar por la emoción del momento- y diciendo esto tomo la mano de su esposa depositando un gentil beso en ella haciéndola sonrojar

Asami los miro con ternura e internamente con un poco de envidia, pues los veía realmente enamorados y disfrutando su mutua compañía, a pesar del carácter extrovertido de Varrick, a su parecer, Zhu Li era exactamente lo que lo complementaba, y ella anhelaba eso, el último mes se había enfrascado en el trabajo sin dejar tiempo para que su mente siquiera tuviera momento de rememorar lo que había pasado con su amiga avatar.

 _Flashback_

 _La joven de cabello negro sujetaba con ternura el rostro de la morena, acariciando débilmente su mejilla con sus dedos, mientras ambas se miraban fijamente a los ojos, perdidas la una en la otra, la morena deslizo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la ojiverde acercando sus cuerpos cada vez más, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, casi escuchando el latido de sus corazones, la ojiazul cerró lentamente los ojos mientras acercaba su rostro al de la pelinegra, sintiendo su aliento tibio y dulce, esta última se acercó también a sabiendas de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir entre las dos, escasos centímetros separaban sus labios, casi sentía la calidez de la morena, deseaba ese beso intensamente, le quemaba por dentro la necesidad urgente con la que quería apoderarse de la boca de la morena, los segundos pasaban infinitamente mientras sus labios se rozaban casi al punto del contacto, el calor subió a sus mejillas, con ambas manos sujetando el rostro de la morena la acerco hasta finalmente…_

 _Fin del flashback_

-Asami…hola…hello?...Olá?...bonjour…hallo…こんにちは?...demonios Zhu Li porque son los únicos idiomas que hablo?..

-Am…señorita Sato?-dijo Zhu Li mientras se inclinaba a tocar la mano de la presidenta de Industrias Futuro

-Eh?...qué pasa?-dijo la pelinegra saliendo de su momento de ensoñación

-Nada-dijo Varrick con despreocupación-Zhu Li te mencionaba que ya están listos los planes para darle publicidad a nuestro nuevo producto, la ZhuLivisión….

-Amor ya habíamos quedado que ese nombre no era adecuado

-Porque no?, quien no querría algo de Zhu Li para sí mismo?

-Lo del nombre y últimos detalles deberán quedar esta semana, tal vez podamos acordarlo en la reunión de mañana- comento nuevamente Asami tratando de enfocar su mente a su trabajo y alejarlo de esos días que parecían tan lejanos y cercanos a la vez, esos días que no sabía si era mejor recordad o tratar de hundir lo más posible en su memoria.

-Bueno entonces si eso es todo por hoy nosotros nos retiramos señorita Sato, Zhu Li tiene cita con el doctor y quisiera acompañarla

-Por supuesto Varrick, vayan y espero que todo salga bien- menciono la ojiverde tratando de esbozar una sonrisa de cordialidad

Se dieron la mano para despedirse y cuando ya se retiraban, Zhu Li se volvió unos instantes

-Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia señorita Asami, pero creo que eso que está dando tantas vueltas en su cabeza debería de decírselo…

-A quien Zhu Li?

-Yo no lo sé señorita, pero apuesto que lo único que tiene muy claro usted es a quien quisiera decírselo…con permiso- dijo esto amablemente y sonriendo con sinceridad se retiró de la oficina.

Asami se quedó estática por unos segundos, creo que era muy tonto de su parte pretender que lo que ella trataba de arrinconar en su cabeza no había pasado…tal vez debería de abordar esa situación desde otro ángulo, desde otra perspectiva, estaba muy confundida y al parecer tratar de disimularlo no lograría nada.

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la ventana recargándose contra la orilla del marco mirando hacia un lugar en específico en Ciudad Republica, suspirando pesadamente, pues sabía que ahí se encontraba la única persona con la que podría aclarar esa situación, pero también, la persona que la podría complicar más.

-Porque tuviste que mirarme así Korra, porque…

…

Mientras una joven morena recostada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte

-Asami…


	2. Chapter 2

**No estoy muy segura de estar haciendo esto bien...es la primera vez que publico aqui asi que no estoy muy segura de como hacerlo xD...en fin...esta es una historia Korrasami of course..mi segunda pareja favorita (chikane & himeko jamas podran salir de mi corazon) y pues espero que les guste...aqui esta el segundo episodio que es un poco mas largo que el anterior...si les parece bien o si tienen alguna critica constructiva sientanse libres de hacermelo saber...esta un poco de mas aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen y que su uso en esta historia es sin ningun fin de lucro...en fin...espero que les guste...saludos.. (por cierto muchas gracias a Rarie-Roo 07 y a Chizuru008 por sus rewievs ^_^)**

 **Capítulo 2.- Esperando la lluvia**

La tarde caía tan lentamente sobre las montañas, que entre las nubes se podían distinguir aunque levemente, variadas tonalidades del sol que ya se despedía, la calma se sentía en el ambiente, aunque, más bien no era calma, sino la pausa previa al desastre, esa acechante excitación oculta por salir y armar alborotos, destruir la paz, atormentar la mente, inquietar las emociones y enloquecer a cualquiera que no se anticipe y prepare cuando ve las nubes negras en el horizonte.

Si bien el mundo espiritual existía en un plano paralelo al mundo de las personas, muchas similitudes se daban entre ellos, hacía calor, frio, había peligro y calma, había tronantes mares y prominentes cordilleras, la única diferencia es, y según a experiencia del avatar, como se adapta a la persona que se encuentre ahí.

Y curioso es que teniendo este conocimiento el avatar no vinculara que, los días que llevaba dentro del mundo de los espíritus, el sol no se hubiera dejado ver completamente con su calor, las flores no brotaban de sus raíces, solo nubes grises, negras aunque sin ninguna gota de lluvia, con el hecho de que su propio interior se podía describir de la misma manera, se cansaba de mirar a la lejanía, meditar, entrenar, dormir y que siguiera de la misma manera, sin sonreír, sin sentirse a gusto consigo misma, con fatiga física, mental y emocional y al mismo tiempo sin encontrar consuelo en sus momentos de descanso.

Su itinerario al despertar era el mismo desde hacía poco más de un mes, apenas abrir los ojos y caer en cuenta donde se encontraba, la joven avatar se dirigía a una cascada donde practicaba su agua control y su contacto espiritual con la flora que ahí surgía, desayunaba, recorría por horas el mundo espiritual entrenándose físicamente, tratando de agotarse, tratando de mantener su pensamiento fuera de ella, aun cuando lo único que su cuerpo debía decirle es "detente, dame un descanso" en vez de eso seguía escuchando una voz que decía su nombre dulcemente, seguía reviviendo ciertos momentos que quería borrar, porque no los comprendía, porque salían de su control, pero era inútil, a pesar de entrenar hasta desfallecer, al llegar la noche cuando su cuerpo apenas podía moverse debido al cansancio y se recostaba bajo un gran árbol, en ese leve instante de calma, todo le llegaba como un aguacero, como una tormenta, inundándolo todo, bombardeándola con imágenes, con pensamientos, con recuerdos que ella trataba con tantas ganas de borrar.

Y es que, sin duda había enfrentado grandes situaciones aun para su corta edad, como la sucesora del avatar Aang su vida se había visto expuesta en múltiples ocasiones, con más frecuencia de la que a ella le gustaría, se tuvo que enfrentar a combates mortales, a decisiones que ponían en riesgo a miles de personas, la lucha con los igualitarios, la lucha contra Unalaq, estuvo al borde de la muerte cuando se enfrentó a Zaheer, perdió su estado avatar, su conexión con Raava, incluso su último enfrentamiento contra Kuvira, para ella todo eso era nada, comparado con el malestar que no dejaba de sentir en ningún momento, la acompañaba de día y de noche, dándole insomnio, desgastándola, haciéndola sentir fuera de sí misma.

Llevaba aproximadamente dos meses dentro del mundo de los espíritus, saliendo únicamente en 3 ocasiones breves durante ese tiempo, para visitar a Tenzin y a su familia, aunque al final se terminaba arrepintiendo pues no sabía que explicación dar de sus acciones, así que esas visitas se convertían en un saludo cariñoso a Naga, y un pase rápido por la cocina donde Pema que sin cuestionarle nada le preparaba comida y la abrazaba deseándole lo mejor era su único contacto con el mundo exterior.

Sabía que eso no podía durar para siempre, pero lo que no sabía era que paso tenía que dar, todo había ocurrido tan rápido y tan lento a la vez, quería decirse a sí misma que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, de todo lo que ocasiono que ahora se encontrara así, pero internamente, en un pequeñito espacio donde su voz interna con los brazos cruzados y de malas le decía que eso no era así, que aunque tuviera que sufrir insomnio por el resto de sus días, lo que paso no lo cambiaría por nada.

El cuerpo le dolía del esfuerzo realizado, así que simplemente se dejó caer apenas llego al cobijo del árbol donde acostumbraba estar, mirando las nubes nuevamente y contra su voluntad comenzó a recordar soltando un suspiro y dejando escapar de sus labios un nombre.

-Asami…

 _Flashback_

 _El avatar Korra se encontraba con Tenzin mientras este le platicaba los planes para expandir la ciudad en vez de reconstruir el centro para no obstruir ni interferir el portal espiritual que había surgido justo en el corazón de Ciudad Republica. En eso se acerca Asami Sato a informarle a Tenzin que Varrick lo estaba buscando para pedirle un Traje-Planeador y lanzarse de la torre, lo que hizo que Tenzin dijera que eso no parecía una buena idea y se fuera apresurado dejando a las dos chicas solas._

 _-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo un momento?-dijo la avatar- aun no estoy lista para volver a la fiesta_

 _Asami la miro y asintió, Korra vestía un traje típico de la tribu agua del sur semi-elegante, le pareció que se veía muy hermosa, aunque noto una mirada que no supo interpretar sino como de nostalgia._

 _-Creo que no me eh disculpado como debería-continuo Korra mientras ambas tomaban asiento en los escalones_

 _-¿Por qué?- respondió Asami_

 _-Por haberme ido todo ese tiempo, por no haber regresado antes- decía mientras su rostro reflejaba el gran pesar que le suponía eso_

 _-No necesitas disculparte por nada-dijo la ojiverde mientras le sonreía-Me hace muy feliz que estés aquí, ahora, no creo que hubiera sido capaz de lidiar con la perdida de mi padre y la tuya el mismo día-y al decir esto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_

 _-Siento tanto lo que paso-y diciendo esto Korra la abrazo por un instante mientras Asami se limpiaba las lágrimas-Entonces… ¿ahora qué? ¿De regreso a la pista de baile?_

 _-Estoy algo cansada de bailar…para serte sincera después de todo lo que paso en estos últimos meses me vendrían bien unas vacaciones_

 _-¡Hagámoslo!-dijo con emoción la avatar- Vayamos de vacaciones, solo las dos, a cualquier lugar que tú quieras_

 _-¿Enserio?-respondió Asami ilusionada- Esta bien- y como dudando continuo-Siempre eh querido ver como luce el mundo de los espíritus_

 _-Suena perfecto_

 _Ambas fueron a alistar equipaje y cambiar sus ropas por las habituales y mas cómodas, y así se dirigieron al portal donde encontrando espíritus a su alrededor, después de observarlo se miraron con complicidad y tomándose de las manos se adentraron al mismo, una frente a la otra._

 _Los primeros tres días fueron de completa sorpresa y emoción para la heredera de Industrias Futuro, conocer los hermosos espacios llenos de vida y energía, convivir con espíritus de todos tamaños y colores, apreciar la paz y la calma de ser las únicas dos personas en ese mundo, además, de ser la dueña del tiempo y la compañía de la avatar, tener su atención las 24 horas del día no era algo de lo que pudiera quejarse._

 _El día parecía corto de tan rápido que pasaba, platicando, conviviendo, conociendo, pues había partes que Korra tampoco conocía del mundo espiritual, jugando como niñas pequeñas en los campos de flores, montando espíritus que gustosos se unían y que se sentían atraídos por la felicidad y alegría que emanaba de las dos jóvenes._

 _Una semana después parecía que llevaran años estando juntas, al caer la tarde, Asami se recargaba en el tronco del gran árbol donde acostumbraban cobijarse para dormir, Korra se recostaba en el pasto apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Asami mientras esta le hablaba de futuros inventos que tenía en mente para su compañía, planes que quería realizar, hablaban por horas acerca de las cosas que iban a realizar cuando regresaran a Ciudad Republica, pero nunca mencionaban cuando pasaría eso, la comodidad de estar cerca una de la otra era algo que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a renunciar, al finalizar el día cuando era completamente de noche y las estrellas brillaban como si de diamantes se trataran, Korra extendía sus colchas para dormir, que aunque los primeros días las ponía separadas, ahora las colocaba unidas para dormir cerca, se acostaban con una sonrisa y como costumbre que parecía de décadas, se tomaban de las manos, se dedicaban una última sonrisa y cerraban los ojos para dormir._

 _Era la tercera semana cuando las cosas comenzaron a salirse de sus manos y a entrar en el control de lo que llamamos "el destino"._

 _Korra se encontraba meditando en la cascada mientras Asami daba un paseo que vino a terminar justo en ese lugar._

 _Iba admirando el paisaje cuando escucho el caer del agua y por curiosidad se acercó, diviso a Korra sentada en posición de loto así que se aproximó silenciosamente esperando sorprenderla ya que Korra se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, pero no anticipo que la sorprendida seria ella, pues Korra no estaba usando su ropa habitual sino un top blanco y un short de la tribu agua que le permitió observar sus torneadas piernas y su cintura marcada, lo que le provoco un sonrojo, por alguna extraña razón se ruborizo al verla y pensó que sería agradable sentir ese cuerpo pegado al suyo…sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar ese fugaz pensamiento y continuo avanzando con sigilo hacia la joven avatar quien parecía seguir sin percatarse de su presencia._

 _Solo le llevo un segundo darse cuenta de su fracaso cuando al impulsarse para saltar sobre ella y tumbarla al agua, el avatar abrió un ojo y con un rápido movimiento de agua control sujeto ambos brazos de la pelinegra para lanzarla por encima de donde ella se encontraba sentada hacia el agua._

 _-Eres una grosera Korra-dijo la joven cuando emergió del agua-el que puedas usar agua control no significa que debas hacerlo- y haciendo un puchero cruzo los brazos_

 _-Y usted señorita subestima al avatar…cuando me encuentro meditando, sobre todo en el mundo de los espíritus, soy capaz de percibir con mayor claridad todo lo que me rodea, sentir mi entorno por completo y eso la incluye a usted-dijo guiñándole un ojo y volviéndose a sentar en la roca cerca del agua_

 _-Eres una presumida-continuo Asami con fingido enojo-ahora por tu culpa estoy toda mojada, me voy a resfriar_

 _-Jajajajaja-rio con ánimo-pues que delicada resulto señorita Sato_

 _-Ya no te estés burlando de mí y ayúdame a salir-dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el avatar_

 _-Bueno está bien, venga, dame la mano-que aunque muy tarde se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que Asami sonrió con malicia y recargando la pierna contra una piedra hizo contrapeso para jalar a Korra_

 _-Jajajaja, creo que en este momento sus entrenadores se enfadarían con usted joven avatar al ver la facilidad con la que cae en una trampa-y diciendo esto le saco la lengua y se acercó a la orilla para salir del agua._

 _-¿A dónde cree que va?-dijo Korra con buen humor-usted tiene que pagar por lo que hizo- y saltando sobre ella se colgó de su espalda para regresarla al agua, donde cayeron salpicando agua para todas partes y riendo comenzaron a lanzarse agua con las manos y a jugar a que Korra sin agua control atrapara a Asami quien para sentirse más cómoda se deshizo de la blusa y el pantalón para quedar en top y en un mini short de color negro que hacia destacar más el blanco de su piel._

 _-Venga no te muevas tanto-decía jadeando el avatar tratando de alcanzarla_

 _-Buuu…eres muy lenta-e interrumpiéndose un momento se lanzó hacia un lado para escapar de las manos de Korra quien por unos centímetros casi la atrapaba y quien después de ese fallido intento se sumergió con gesto de molestia._

 _Llevaba aproximadamente 2 minutos Korra bajo el agua y Asami comenzó a asustarse_

 _-Korra?...Korra?...deja de jugar, venga que me estas asustando-decía Asami con preocupación_

 _-BUU!-salto Korra enseguida de ella tomándola de la cintura-te atrape, así que yo gane_

 _-Eso es trampa, no se suponía que usaras agua control-y diciendo esto paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Korra para recargarse pues se encontraba agotada por el esfuerzo de escapar en el agua_

 _-Y no lo use para atraparte, nadie dijo nada de no usarlo para crear una burbuja de aire, pero bueno, ya no vamos a discutir, yo gane así que espero un premio_

 _-Un premio eh?, ¿y qué esperas de premio?-dijo con un tono de seducción que le sorprendió a ella misma mientras mordía su labio inferior inconscientemente_

 _Y al parecer también tomo mal parada a Korra, pues solo en ese momento pareció percatarse de la proximidad en la que se encontraban, ella sujetando su cintura y Asami abrazada a su cuello._

 _-Yo…este…pues…-el nerviosismo se apoderaba de Korra quien de pronto tuvo un impulso por sujetar con más firmeza la cintura de Asami y acercar su cuerpo aún más-no…lo…se…amm…tu…que…sugieres…-decía mientras iba acercando su rostro al de la ojiverde_

 _El rubor volvió a cubrir las mejillas de Asami al sentir el calor del cuerpo de la joven avatar contra el suyo y su cerebro la abandono en ese momento, se sintió fuera de sí, lo único a lo que parecía responder era a los movimientos de Korra quien seguía acercando su rostro sin dejar de mirarse, solo un leve vistazo a los labios de la morena le hicieron comprender que deseaba besarla, a ella, a su amiga, deseaba probar sus labios que le parecían tan antojables y su aliento a fruta fresca, casi podía sentir que le quemaban en la piel las manos que la tenían sujeta de la cintura. El tiempo parecía no transcurrir, un extenso silencio pareció apoderarse del lugar, solo sus respiraciones y el acelerado latido de sus corazones se hacían presentes._

 _-¡Pero que sorpresa tan grata!-dijo una voz masculina haciendo a las dos jóvenes sobresaltarse asustadas y provocando que se separaran rápidamente avergonzadas aunque sin saber realmente la razón por la cual lo estaban._

 _-¿No interrumpo nada verdad?-continuo el hombre de larga barba y prominente barriga mirándolas con curiosidad_

 _-Para nada general Iroh…solo estábamos…-hizo un breve pausa la joven de ojos azules para mirar a Asami quien tenía la mirada hacia abajo al parecer avergonzada-ya sabe, entrenando_

 _-Curioso modo de entrenamiento el que se lleva a cabo ahora, lo recuerdo diferente de mis tiempos-se interrumpió a sí mismo-pero bueno, que sorpresa tan agradable encontrarme a la joven avatar de visita por aquí y en tan bella compañía- y diciendo esto le dedico una amplia sonrisa a las dos chicas_

 _-Que grosero de mi parte-dijo Korra al tiempo que se acercaba a la orilla para salir y posteriormente extender la mano para ayudar a salir del agua a su amiga- Asami este es el general Iroh, también conocido como el Dragón del oeste, probablemente has escuchado hablar de él._

 _-Por supuesto-respondió Asami- es el tío bisabuelo del príncipe Iroh, además que su leyenda de como entreno y guio al señor del fuego Zuko y sus recetas de cómo preparar adecuadamente el té se te siguen oyendo -y diciendo este extendió la mano para saludarlo_

 _-Pero que jovencita tan agradable-continuo un poco abochornado el ex-general- y ya que mencionas el té, porque no me acompañan a beber una deliciosa taza preparada con una nueva planta de loto que encontré en uno de mis paseos y así me cuentan que las trae visitando estos lugares_

 _-Sera un placer-respondieron al unísono_

 _El general amablemente les indico que lo siguieran por unos parajes verdes y llenos de plantas de todos los colores que parecían bailar con el viento que las atravesaba y así siguieron hasta llegar a una mesa rustica establecida en el exterior de lo que parecía una choza._

 _-Por favor pónganse cómodas en lo que preparo el té- y así mientras Korra y Asami se dedicaban miradas de complicidad y nerviosismo, Iroh se encargaba moler unas hojas que saco de una canasta que traía consigo y vaciarlas en una tetera- Bueno, entonces platíquenle a este anciano que las trae por aquí._

 _Las jóvenes le relataron los últimos acontecimientos del mundo exterior y la decisión que las había llevado hasta ahí, mientras bebían el té que tan amablemente les habían preparado_

 _-Conque todo eso ha pasado, y al parecer ya se ven bastante descansadas- entornando los ojos con suspicacia se dirigió al avatar- Y ¿aun planean quedarse más tiempo entrenando?, para mí sería un honor que se quedaran como huéspedes en mi pequeña y humilde morada- y añadió- tal vez podría ayudarlas con sus entrenamientos_

 _De pronto Asami comenzó a toser aparentemente nerviosa y Korra trato de darle palmadas en la espalda y sin darles tiempo de continuar con la plática, la tos se intensifico y comenzó su piel a tomar un color rojizo por el esfuerzo._

 _-Asami!...que te pasa!...general...ayúdeme parece que no puede respirar-dijo Korra con preocupación y mientras tocaba su frente alarmada agrego- por dios está hirviendo!_

 _-No puede ser!- se levantó de su lugar y corrió a auxiliar a la joven que después de un último acceso de tos se desmayó en los brazos de la morena._

 _-Asami…Asami…reacciona por favor!...que tenía ese té general?- continuaba hablando con exaltación y vaciando la jarra de té sobre la mesa_

 _-Yo mismo lo eh tomado muchas veces, es solo loto purpura, lo recolecte cerca del lago donde se encontraban ustedes…a no ser…-se quedó pensativo_

 _-A no ser que que!- Korra se encontraba prácticamente histérica_

 _-Bueno yo lo eh bebido muchas veces pero yo soy un espíritu prácticamente, nunca me puse a pensar si este era el mismo loto purpura que crece en los pantanos en Li Pan y que son usados como poderosos venenos paralizantes_

 _-QUE!- Korra se hallaba fuera de si- y que hacemos!...en cuanto tiempo pasa el efecto!?_

 _-La verdad no es tan fácil como eso, si la parálisis llega a los pulmones y al corazón tu amiga podría no sobrevivir_

 _Korra sintió desmayarse- Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer- y miro con marcada preocupación en el rostro a Asami quien se encontraba con la expresión relajada_

 _-Podría ser que si encuentro algunas hojas de loto dorado, podría crear un jugo que contrarresten los efectos del loto purpura…si…esa es la solución…rápido, llévala a recostar dentro mientras yo voy a buscar lo que necesito, asegúrate de que siga respirando- y con determinación se alejó velozmente por el mismo camino por donde habían llegado_

 _Korra tomo en sus brazos a Asami y se introdujeron en la choza que más bien por dentro era bastante amplia con varias habitaciones, se dirigió a la primera puerta que tenía enfrente y al abrirla descubrió que era una recamara donde gentilmente deposito a Asami mientras se aseguraba de seguir escuchando su respiración, se arrodillo enseguida de la cama y tomando sus manos comenzó a hablarle._

 _-Vamos Asami, resiste, ya verás que esto no es nada, por favor, tienes que resistir, ya viene Iroh con algo que te va a ayudar…-al no obtener respuesta alguna sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- por favor…yo me muero si te pasa algo…tienes que abrir los ojos y decirme que estas bien…que solo estas bromeando…por favor…necesito que me mires a los ojos- y tiernamente acaricio su rostro deslizando un mechón de su hermoso cabello negro hacia atrás de su oreja._

 _Los minutos se le hicieron eternos, sintió que pasaron horas cuando por fin regreso un agitado y sudoroso Iroh con una canasta en las manos quien tomo rumbo a la cocina donde comenzó a preparar el jugo que después coló y sirvió en una taza y se lo acerco a Korra._

 _-Ayúdame a abrir su boca, sostén su cabeza hacia atrás- dando instrucciones trataba de hacer que el líquido fuera ingerido por la pelinegra hasta vaciar completamente la taza_

 _-No pasa nada…no se mueve…no responde…porque no pasa nada!-le decía alterada Korra_

 _-Bueno, apenas lo acaba de beber, su sistema debe procesarlo- y dando un fuerte respiro añadió- fue una suerte que encontrara tan pronto el loto dorado, no debes temer mas Korra, tu amiga se pondrá bien, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar, de un momento a otro va a comenzar a reaccionar, si quieres ir a la habitación de enseguida a descansar_

 _-No, aquí espero con ella- y diciendo esto se sentó en el piso junto a la cama_

 _Iroh observo un momento la expresión preocupada de Korra y después a Asami y entonces asintió para sí mismo sonriendo._

 _-Muy bien entonces si necesitas algo volveré en un rato, iré a visitar a cierto espíritu tramposo para nuestra partida diaria de pai sho- y se retiró de la habitación lo que permitió a Korra volverse hacia su amiga y tomarla de las manos._

 _No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida aun sujetando con firmeza las manos de Asami, solo comenzó a despertar cuando le pareció oír su nombre pronunciado dulcemente_

 _-Korra…-y Asami que aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados lanzo un suspiro- Korra…_

 _-Aquí estoy Asami- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie para sentarse en la orilla de la cama liberando sus manos y con una de ellas toco su mejilla con gentileza- Vaya, ya tienes la temperatura normal- y suspiro aliviada_

 _-Korra…-seguía repitiendo su nombre mientras un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas_

 _-Asami?...estas despierta?..._

 _-Hueles tan bien Korra…_

 _El avatar abrió los ojos como platos y se puso de mil colores al oír esas palabras_

 _-Asami…despierta…estas soñando?- decía sin separar su propia mano de la mejilla de Asami_

 _-Me gusta besarte…-y volteando ligeramente el rostro hacia la mano de Korra deposito un tierno beso en la palma de su mano lo que provoco que Korra tuviera un aumento sustancial de temperatura, ese pequeño gesto le trajo a la mente y al cuerpo sensaciones que no había experimentado antes_

 _Se acercó mientras ponía su mano libre a un costado del cuerpo de la joven y le hablo bajito y con nerviosismo_

 _-A…Asami…que…que…fue lo que dijiste?- y aproximo su rostro para poner especial atención a lo que dijera Asami_

 _-Korra…-esta vez su nombre vino acompañado de un leve gemido_

 _Korra se encontraba en shock…no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, ciertamente se veía que Asami se encontraba mucho mejor y obviamente estaba soñando, y con ella y por sus palabras no parecía que estuvieran jugando pai sho y más que nada, se descubrió a si misma teniendo deseos de probar esos labios carmesí, que aun sin el habitual maquillaje con el que Asami solía cubrirlos le parecían el manjar más antojable del universo, pensó, que daño puede hacer un beso inocente, después de todo, si ella está soñando con eso pues no creo que este tan equivocada si lo hago yo y tragando saliva acerco su rostro al de Asami_

 _En ese instante la chica abrió los ojos_

 _Las dos se quedaron estáticas mirándose a los ojos…ninguna de las dos sabía que decir_

 _-amm…Korra?...que sucede?...-dijo la pelinegra pero sin parecer que la situación en la que se encontraban le incomodara de algún modo_

 _-Te intoxicaste con el té que preparo el general Iroh, después te desmayaste y gracias a un jugo que el mismo preparo el efecto duro pocas horas_

 _-Pero…que sucede…-dijo mirándola con ojos ansiosos y anhelantes_

 _-Pues…yo estaba aquí cuidándote y…-hizo una pausa como dudando en continuar- comenzaste a repetir mi nombre varias veces- y volteo el rostro hacia un lado- además…_

 _Asami puso una expresión de sorpresa total y su rostro se tornó colorado_

 _-Además?...-pregunto con timidez_

 _-amm…dijiste que…que…- y volteo a verla a los ojos- dijiste que te gustaba besarme…_

 _Ahora si parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las orbitas, quería meterse debajo de la cama o donde la mirada de Korra no la alcanzara pues se sentía sumamente avergonzada_

 _-Por dios…debo de haber estado delirando…discúlpame Korra…-dijo apenas con un hilo de voz_

 _-A…claro…eso debió ser…- pero ninguna de las dos movió un solo musculo, seguían mirándose fijamente a los ojos y entonces Asami capto un destello de algo que no había visto antes en la mirada de Korra_

 _-Asami…_

 _-Si?..._

 _-Yo…yo…- y entonces se mordió los labios inconscientemente_

 _Asami entonces sintió el súbito deseo de morderlos ella también, de probar su sabor, de apoderarse de su boca hasta saciar las ansias que surgían desde quien sabe hace cuánto tiempo pero que en ese momento ya no podía calmar_

 _Levanto sus manos hasta tomar el rostro de la morena y suavemente la atrajo hacia ella_

 _Korra solo se estaba dejando llevar sin pensar en que sucedía, solo sabía que quería besarla, que necesitaba hacerlo, acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Asami que aun tenia sujeta con su mano y cerró los ojos al tiempo que sus labios se acercaban casi al punto de tocarse. Espero solo un instante para asegurarse que esta vez no iban a ser interrumpidas y poniéndole fin a la corta distancia que separaba sus bocas uniéndolas por fin en lo que primero comenzó como un roce de sus labios, sintiendo como la suavidad de la boca de Asami le provocaba besarla sin ninguna prisa, pero después despertando en ella algo que no había sentido nunca, y una sed se apodero de ella besándose con pasión, saboreando sus labios, rozando levemente con su lengua la comisura de su boca._

 _Esto a Asami le provocó una oleada de electricidad por el cuerpo, no era su primer beso, pero como si lo fuera, las sensaciones que el beso de Korra le provocaban la hacían sentir sin aliento, tomo con sus dientes el labio inferior de la morena y después de darles una pequeña mordida, lo succiono con suavidad para después introducir su lengua y sentir como se encontraba con la humedad de la lengua de Korra, quien ante esta estimulación correspondió con más ansia y pasión_

 _De pronto escucharon un ruido extraño en el exterior y se separaron agitadas y sorprendidas de lo que acababa de ocurrir, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y dejaron de mirarse solo en el momento que alguien toco a la puerta_

 _-Con permiso-dijo Iroh al momento que entraba en la habitación- Ah!...señorita sato!...me alegra ver que ya despertó…me siento profundamente apenado por lo que le ocurrió por mi descuido, y por lo que veo ya se encuentra usted en mejor estado, aunque veo que su respiración sigue un tanto alterada, es uno de los síntomas de la parálisis del loto purpura, con el paso de los días ira desapareciendo no se preocupe_

 _Korra se puso en pie yendo a recargarse contra la pared a la espalda de Iroh para evitar que este se diera cuenta que ella tenía el mismo grado de alteración en su sistema por lo que apenas hacia unos instantes hacían las dos jóvenes._

 _-Le agradezco inmensamente lo que hizo-le respondió Asami haciendo acopio de toda la estabilidad que podía haber en su sistema e intentando incorporarse un poco en la cama- Korra me dijo que busco inmediatamente la forma de aliviarme así que le pido no se sienta culpable pues un accidente le sucede a cualquiera_

 _-Que jovencita tan agradable, se ve que el avatar está rodeado de buenas personas_

 _Las dos se sonrojaron al encontrarse sus miradas por un instante_

 _Ese día se quedaron a dormir en la choza del general Iroh ya que a Korra le pareció lo mejor para que descansara Asami, quien a pesar de querer quitarle importancia diciendo que se encontraba bien, tenía dificultades para mantenerse en pie por lo que no le quedo mucho para protestar y le pidió a Korra si se podía quedar con ella en la misma habitación._

 _Ninguna de las dos pegaron ojo esa noche, pues a pesar de haber dormido lado a lado ya en múltiples ocasiones desde su estadía en el mundo de los espíritus, ninguna de las dos sacaba de su cabeza lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde pero que no se atrevían a mencionar._

 _Así al día siguiente se dedicaron a platicar con el general quien les relato múltiples anécdotas de su época como general y ya cayendo la tarde se regresaron a su árbol predilecto donde se habían establecido desde que llegaron._

 _Korra quien había ayudado a Asami a caminar pues aún se sentía muy débil, le ayudo a recargarse en el árbol mientras ella se disponía a preparar sus mantas para dormir._

 _-Espera Korra, siéntate conmigo un momento por favor_

 _La joven morena fue a sentarse enseguida de ella recargándose levemente contra su brazo_

 _-Que hermosa noche no crees?-continuo_

 _Korra levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo y efectivamente por alguna razón la claridad de la noche junto con las estrellas que le parecían brillaba mucho más que otros días le hicieron abrir la boca de admiración, pero sintió que le faltaba el aliento cuando al bajar la mirada se encontró con los ojos verde esmeralda clavados en ella brillando mucho más resplandecientes que las mismas estrellas que acababa de observar_

 _-Asami…creo…creo que nunca había notado antes lo hermosos que son tus ojos…me siento perdida en ellos- hablo sin pensar la joven avatar únicamente expresando lo que su corazón sentía_

 _-Korra…-se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras que le había dedicado- la verdad es que yo hace tiempo me di cuenta de lo hermosa…que eres tu…_

 _No fueron necesarias más palabras, Asami rodeo con su brazo los hombros de Korra inclinando su cabeza para regalarse un tierno beso en la boca que aunque no con la misma intensidad que el del día anterior, provoco la misma reacción electrizante en sus cuerpos. Se miraron una sola vez sonriendo, para posteriormente Korra rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Asami y echando la cabeza hacia atrás recargándose el brazo que aún le pasaba por los hombros, ambas volvieron a mirar las estrellas disfrutando de la compañía mutua_

 _Fin del flashback_

Korra recargada en el mismo árbol donde antes habían estado juntas se sintió de repente sobrecogida por tantos recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente

-Asami…-dijo mientras pegaba sus rodillas a su pecho y comenzaban sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas pues aunque le hubiera costado admitirlo lo que sentía era profunda tristeza que ya no podía ocultar mas- Asami…-y no pudiendo retener un momento más las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas al mismo que de las nubes grises y negras empezaron a caer gruesas gotas de agua.

 **Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco el capitulo...mas bien espero que lo hayan podido leer porque enserio...enserio no tengo ni idea de que estoy haciendo...xD...saludos**

 **Lady.M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno pues no estoy segura otra vez de si se esta publicando esto...xD...si es asi por favor dejenmelo saber...**

 **Capítulo 3.- Coincidencias**

 _-Porque quieres complicarlo todo!- decía gritando la joven de ojos color cielo_

 _-No es complicarlo, deja de ser tan necia, es necesario!- contestaba la pelinegra perdiendo la calma que tanto le había costado mantener durante los últimos 10 minutos- Las personas no siempre actuaran como tú quieres, ni como tu esperas, el hecho de que seas el avatar no te da derecho a forzar a las personas a actuar contra su voluntad!- continuó desahogándose la heredera aunque al final sintió que sus últimas palabras no fueron las más acertadas_

 _La morena guardo silencio cambiando la expresión de su rostro de enfado a seriedad completa con algo más que Asami no supo interpretar._

 _-Korra yo…_

 _-Forzar a las personas…por ser el avatar…por eso estas aquí conmigo?...por eso lo de estas últimas semanas?...yo lo forcé?...- hizo una pausa mientras una mueca de dolor se reflejó por un instante en sus labios- de haberlo sabido antes…_

La joven avatar se encontraba aun dentro del mundo de los espíritus de pie frente al portal que la llevaría de vuelta a Ciudad Republica con su mochila al hombro pero sin dar un paso ni hacer ningún movimiento, dudaba si debía hacerlo o no, mientras por su cabeza pasaban imágenes aleatorias y recortes de sus últimas conversaciones con la heredera de Industrias Futuro.

 _-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo sonriendo ilusionada la ojiazul mientras mantenía una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón_

 _Asami alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa mientras le devolvía una sonrisa_

 _-Que es Korra?..._

 _-Bueno…- los nervios se apoderaron de la chica morena mientras los ojos esmeralda de Asami la miraban directamente con curiosidad – es algo que hice para ti y que tiene un significado muy especial…_

Una brisa ondeo su cabello mientras ella permanecía en la misma posición, sentía las piernas agarrotadas…no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada dudando si avanzar o no...

 _-No lo dices enserio…- Asami se encontraba estupefacta ante lo que recién había escuchado- Korra….no es enserio verdad?..._

 _Ni siquiera volteo a mirarla_

 _-Adiós Asami…_

Medio centímetro…

Un suspiro para tomar valor…

Otro centímetro…

Trago saliva mientras mentalmente se repetía que tenía que hacerlo…

Un paso completo hacia adelante…

Volteo la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro una última vez al mundo espiritual del cual ahora se despedía…

Apretó los puños firmemente mientras su mirada se tornaba decidida…

Un segundo paso…

 _-Jamás pensé que me sentiría así de libre y al mismo tiempo perteneciendo a algún lugar…- y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena aspirando su aroma a_ _flores y a césped- Jamás imagine que estaría así contigo Korra…_

 _-Y yo nunca llegue siquiera a imaginar la paz y la alegría que podría experimentar al lado de una persona- abrazo con más fuerza a Asami acercándola a su cuerpo, recargando su cabeza sobre el cabello negro de su compañera- hueles a jazmín…y a lavanda…me gusta…- y tomo con sus manos el rostro de Asami indicándole que volteara hasta quedar frente a frente- tú me gustas- y cerrando los ojos le dio un tierno beso en los labios, corto pero lleno de ternura, se recargo hacia atrás en el tronco del árbol donde se encontraban recostadas sonriendo y Asami recargo la cabeza sobre su pecho manteniéndose abrazada a ella y con una sonrisa en los labios imposible de ocultar – tú me gustas…-repitió el avatar cerrando los ojos para continuar disfrutando de su mutua compañía…_

-Aquí voy- dijo en voz alta mientras se internaba en el rayo de luz que era el portal a Ciudad Republica –Voy por ti Asami…

…..

La mañana había transcurrido tranquila en las oficinas de la policía donde Lin Beifong, Jefa de dicho departamento, se encontraba en completo silencio haciendo muecas de hastió e impaciencia dentro de su oficina donde también se encontraban, Mako, quien ahora como detective había pasado a ser la mano derecha de Lin dentro de la jerarquía policial y que se mantenía recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, Tenzin quien trataba de mantener una expresión inmutable aunque su ojo derecho se entrecerraba en un tic nervioso, Ikki y Jinora quienes permanecían sentadas enseguida de su padre y Meelo, quien recargado con una mano sobre el escritorio apuntaba con la otra el rostro de la jefa de policía.

-Si bien…-continuo el discurso que ya se había extendido cerca de 20 minutos- todos sabemos que las responsabilidades sociales de los habitantes varían según las necesidades del pueblo, es necesario destacar que la poca participación de la policía incentivando a las personas a que denuncien los crímenes de los cuales son objetos ya sea directa o indirectamente, hace notar claramente que tenemos un sistema arcaico y con hambre de toma de decisiones- y el pequeño dio la vuelta dramáticamente para golpear sobre la mesa- es hora! De tomar acciones! Me eh tomado la libertad de elaborar una lista de los posibles candidatos que entre sus oficiales podrían servir para esta campaña que yo mismo liderare…

El silencio se hizo notar, las dos jóvenes miraron sonriendo apenadas a la jefa de policía quien no cambiaba de expresión.

…

…

…

-¡TENZIN DE QUE DIABLOS ESTA HABLANDO TU HIJO Y QUIEN LES DIJO QUE PODIAN ENTRAR A MI OFICINA DE ESA MANERA!- Perdiendo los estribos y con una expresión furibunda Lin le pedía explicaciones al líder de los maestros aire quien tomando una profunda inhalación suspiro apesadumbrado llevándose una mano a la sien que en ese momento le estaba punzando anunciando una jaqueca de esas que le daban muy comúnmente cuando tenía que resolver los líos de terceros.

-Por favor no se altere jefa Beifong- se apresuró a decir la mayor de las jovencitas- lo que mi hermano pequeño quiso decir de forma un tanto exagerada, es que necesitamos su ayuda..

Lin miro a Jinora mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente y le indicaba con la mano que por favor continuara con su explicación

-El día de ayer dábamos un recorrido en planeador mis hermanos y yo sobre la aldea Makapu, y al llegar a su orilla encontramos el cadáver de una zorroneja alce dientes de sabl crías en unos arbustos cercanos..

-Eso está más claro, aunque aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con el departamento de policía, los animales mueren todos los días- cuestiono la jefa de policía

-Lo sabemos- interrumpió Ikki- pero esta vez era diferente, es decir, no parecía una muerte común, el cadáver tenía marcas extrañas sobre el cuerpo, como si ríos o rayos hubieran corrido sobre su piel dejando esa marca desde un costado de su cuerpo y expandiéndose hacia alrededor…

-Bueno eso si es extraño, pudo ser algún cazador con un nuevo método para capturar animales- añadió Lin

-Jefa- por primera vez hablo Mako después de escuchar atentamente- la cuestión en sí es, que arma utilizaron, y, si eran cazadores, porque dejaron el cuerpo del animal, creo que merece algo de investigación…

Tenzin solo permanecía en silencio esperando el veredicto

-De ninguna manera permitiré que tu hijo participe en esto Tenzin, te estas volviendo viejo si crees que lo tolerare, esta tarde después de hacer las gestiones necesarias mandare un grupo de policías a investigar- afirmo entornando los ojos para recalcar que no permitiría objeciones a la decisión que había tomado

El maestro aire se puso de pie seguido de sus hijas

-Te lo agradezco Lin de verdad- y haciéndole señas a su hijo continuo- vamos Meelo, volvamos a casa a desayunar y a asegurarnos que esas nuevas mascotas suyas no hayan acabado con la casa- se despidieron educadamente de Lin y Mako y dejaron la oficina.

-Mako, encárgate por favor de llevar estas indicaciones de seguridad a Industrias Futuro, la presentación que llevaran a cabo la siguiente semana requiere un poco de seguridad extra y me eh comprometido personalmente con Asami Sato de brindarle todas las medidas adecuadas- diciendo esto la jefa Beifong le entrego un folder con indicaciones a Mako- a y asegúrate de desayunar en el camino, se que por la redada de anoche te malpasaste sin cenar y no quiero que te enfermes- agrego con tono enojo/maternal puesto que se había desarrollado ese lazo entre ellos

-Claro jefa, nos vemos al mediodía- despidiéndose también abandono la oficina de policía rumbo a entregarle los documentos a su ex y ahora amiga Asami, con el alboroto después del ataque de Kuvira y la reconstrucción y esas vacaciones en el mundo espiritual apenas si la había visto, tenía muchas ganas de saludarla y a la vez preguntarle por Korra, esas últimas semanas no se había podido sacar de la cabeza la sensación de que podían retomar su relación, ya de una forma más consiente, con más madurez.

…..

Se encontraba la heredera de Industrias Futuro frente al ventanal de su oficina como todas las mañanas, tomando su café mientras leía los reportes de la fábrica y mirando de vez en vez hacia el portal, por más vueltas que diera en su oficina, siempre terminaba mirando hacia el mismo lugar, suspirando una y otra vez y sosteniendo en sus labios un nombre con ganas de pronunciarlo de forma lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara esa persona y fuera hacia ella.

-Disculpe señorita Sato- la asistente de la CEO se asomó ligeramente por la puerta de su oficina- aquí afuera hay un oficial que mandan del departamento de policía, dice que le trae unos papeles y aunque le eh dicho que podía dejármelos a mí, insiste en verla..

-Y el oficial te dijo su nombre?

-Detective Mako- dijo al tiempo que este se abría paso dentro de la oficina- hola Asami, tal vez tengas unos minutos para recibir a un viejo amigo- agrego sonriendo

La joven heredera sonrió

-No hay problema Su, lo recibiré, por favor retrasa lo más que puedas la junta de las 11

La asistente se retiró después de asentir con la cabeza

-Vaya, toda una empresaria ocupada

-Creo que estamos en las mismas, hay demasiado trabajo que hacer aun en esta ciudad- respondió con voz cansada- pero siéntate por favor Mako, dime que te trae por estos lados

-Bueno primero que nada esto es para ti de parte de la jefa Beifong- y extendió el folder con la información al cual Asami le echo un rápido vistazo y dejo en el escritorio- y en segundo, saludarte, saber cómo estas, hace mucho que no platicamos

-Parece que los días se van como espuma, de repente despierto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se terminó la luz del sol- dirigió una mirada melancólica por el ventanal, como siempre, inconscientemente hacia el portal de luz- llego tan cansada a casa que no me da tiempo ni para pensar

-Creo que necesitas un descanso, o unas vacaciones- premeditadamente llego al punto que quería abordar- y hablando de vacaciones, ehm…no eh visto a Korra desde que se tomaron sus vacaciones en el mundo de los espíritus, de eso creo que ya hace 3 meses no?- y el joven detective le dedico una mirada como aparentando desinterés

La joven Sato entorno los ojos con suspicacia

-Creo que no te has enterado, Korra sigue en el mundo espiritual, yo tampoco eh tenido contacto con ella desde hace casi un mes- dijo esto con un tono de dolor que trato de disimular añadiendo- nadie sabemos hasta cuando vaya a volver

-Tal vez deberíamos ir por ella no crees?

-Bueno yo….

De pronto la conversación fue interrumpida por la asistente de Asami

-Disculpe que la interrumpa, los ingenieros del Reino Tierra ya se encuentran en la sala de juntas, les eh pedido durante un tiempo que la esperaran pero parece que muestran inconformidad alegando que han viajado muchas horas y tienen más cosas que hacer…

-Diles por favor que voy para allá ahora mismo- dirigiéndose ahora a Mako- discúlpame por favor, tal vez podamos dejar la conversación para otro momento

-Esta tarde- El maestro fuego quería averiguar lo más que pudiera sobre Korra- Acompañare a cenar a mi hermano y a su novia, ven con nosotros…

-No lo sé…tengo muchas cosas que hacer, la verdad es que no se a que hora me desocupe

-Mira-continuo insistiendo- tienes que comer en algún momento y que mejor que en la compañía de tus amigos, saldré de la oficina a las 6, te puedo esperar ahí y alcanzamos a los chicos en el restaurante si?

Asami dudo un poco antes de responder, pero desconociendo las intenciones de Mako, considero que en verdad necesitaba distraer la mente y que definitivamente en algún momento tenía que cenar, tal vez convivir con sus antiguos compañeros del equipo avatar la animaran un poco.

-De acuerdo, pasare por ti a las 6, hasta esta tarde Mako- y diciendo esto se retiró a la reunión donde la esperaban mientras Mako sonrió pues tenía la esperanza de esa noche convencer a sus amigos que fueran a por Korra al mundo de los espíritus, la extrañaba mucho y esta vez entregaría todo de si para poder volver a ser pareja de la joven avatar.

…..

Era la tercera vez que regresaba sobre sus pasos en el camino que la llevaba a Industrias Futuro, apenas atravesó el portal a Ciudad Republica, inmediatamente se dirigió a buscar a la persona que llevaba atormentándola entre sueños y recuerdos, sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraba cerca de llegar al edificio principal de las oficinas, un enorme temor se apoderaba de ella, la paralizaba, le impedía dar un paso más, así que regresaba sobre el camino por el que llego, así una y otra vez hasta despertar la mirada del guardia de la entrada que curioso la observaba a la distancia.

Resignada a que por lo menos ese día no iba a lograr nada, se retiró por el camino del muelle hacia el puerto, se dirigiría a la isla que ahora servía de refugio a todos los nómadas aire pero que aún conservaba su habitación esperándola.

Abordo el transbordador con rumbo a la isla que apenas 15 minutos después de que arribo al muelle ya estaba zarpando.

Se encontraba recargada en la barandilla del barco con la mirada perdida hacia ningún lado cuando sintió una pesada mano sobre su hombro. Instintivamente y claro está justificado después de todas las veces que su vida se había encontrado en peligro, se lanzó hacia un lado con destreza lanzando una patada hacia la persona que se había atrevido a atacarla.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida deteniendo su pierna justo en el último instante para no herir a su amigo

-Bolin!...que alegría verte- la joven tiro su mochila al suelo y se lanzó a abrazar a su muy querido amigo quien le regreso el abrazo con una fuerza que si fuera cualquier otra persona y no el avatar hubiera quedado magullada- enserio que me da mucha alegría verte- y con desgane se liberó del abrazo puesto que después de las últimas semanas, encontrar a alguien que le transmitía tanta confianza y paz le había sentado de maravilla

-Cielos Korra y a mí también, nunca me imaginé que justo hoy te vería de nuevo, es una coincidencia muy agradable- dijo el maestro tierra con una enorme sonrisa tan ancha como su rostro se lo permitía

-Y dime, que haces viajando a la isla y…-desvió la mirada hacia las manos del joven y por primera vez noto que iba bastante más elegante de lo que lo recordaba- y esas flores Bolin? Y esa ropa?...

-Tengo una cita con Opal que si bien recuerdas como maestra aire que es, encantadora y hermosa, se está quedando en la isla, practicando junto con Tenzin su aire control, ahora voy a recogerla y volveremos a la Ciudad, tengo reservación en los Tres Dragones, si te alistas muy pero muy muy rápido serás capaz de acompañarnos

-Pero vamos Bolin, si es una cita yo solo haría mal tercio- respondió Korra

-De hecho es más que una cita- y diciendo esto saco del bolsillo de su gabardina una pequeña caja color aceituna

-Oh por Raava…no puede ser…Bolin le pedirás matrimonio a Opal!- casi gritando de alegría el avatar logrando que voltearan unas cuantas personas hacia ellos- que emoción Bolin me alegro tanto por ti

-Gracias Korra, es por eso que tienes que venir, Mako también ira, quiero que estén presentes las personas que más aprecio y tú eres una de ellas Korra- y con una mirada picara pues a pesar del pasado Bolin solo quería la felicidad de su hermano- Tal vez podría ser una doble cita no crees?

-Jajajajaja…cómo crees? Yo y Mako?...eso es cosa del pasado Bolin…sin embargo será un honor acompañarte en tan especial noche y…-guardo silencio un momento dudando si continuar o no- Oye Bolin, amm…ira Asami también?

-Me hubiera gustado, pero sé que tiene demasiado trabajo, se echó en los hombros la enorme responsabilidad de reconstruir la Ciudad y pareciera que se encuentra concentrada solo en eso, cada vez que le llamaba a su oficina su asistente me informaba de lo ocupada que estaba

-Ya veo- y sintió tristeza porque el rostro de porcelana de la bella CEO de Industrias Futuro era lo que más anhelaba ver, pero al mismo tiempo sintió alivio sabiendo que tal vez tendría oportunidad esa noche de charlar con sus amigos, más bien con Bolin a quien le tenía una gran confianza- Te prometo que no tardare nada para que no te pierdas tu reservación en…como dijiste que se llamaba el restaurante?

-Los Tres Dragones, es nuevo, pero preparan una deliciosa comida, además, no se llama así por azar, hacen todo un espectáculo y los espíritus de los tres dragones que son los tataratataratatarabuelos de los dueños del restaurante, le entregan la suerte en el amor a cada pareja que asiste al lugar

-Wow eso suena muy bien…será una excelente noche para ti Bolin, estoy segura- abrazo de nuevo a su amigo lo que restaba de transcurso a su destino.

Al llegar a la isla Korra se dirigió directamente a su habitación por ropa para ducharse y alistarse, en menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraba en el patio esperando a Bolin, por suerte para ella porque no tenía ánimos de dar explicaciones aun, Tenzin se encontraba aun en el entrenamiento con los nuevos residentes de la isla.

-Lista Korra?, recuerdas a Opal verdad?- dijo el maestro tierra mientras salía al patio escoltando a una joven elegantemente vestida quien sonreía honestamente hacia el avatar

-Por supuesto que si, como estas Opal?

-Muy bien Korra gracias

-Chicas, no quisiera que interrumpieran la plática que estoy seguro se da de manera extendida entre las mujeres, pero debemos darnos prisa o perderemos la reservación

-Claro, no queremos que eso pase- dijo Korra guiñándole un ojo a su amigo y tomando rumbo junto con ellos a Ciudad Republica.

…..

Como habían acordado, Asami paso puntualmente por Mako al Departamento de policía, lo vio esperándola en la puerta y al verla llegar en su sato-móvil simplemente lo rodeo y tomo asiento en el lado del copiloto

-Tan puntual como siempre Asami- dijo el maestro fuego mientras Asami iniciaba la marcha para dirigirse al restaurante- es al Tres Dragones, si sabes donde esta no?

-Claro, tuve una reunión ahí la semana pasada, probé unos deliciosos tallarines marinados, tu hermano ya está ahí?

-Si no lo está no debe de tardar, esta noche es muy importante para el

-Y eso?

-Ya lo sabrás en su momento- respondió escuetamente

Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio, llegaron al lugar en menos de cinco minutos, estacionaron y se dirigieron a la entrada

-Los esperamos aquí afuera?- dijo la joven heredera

-No es necesario, podemos esperarlos en la mesa reservada, vamos

Se adentraron en el restaurante siendo guiados por un joven al que le indicaron el nombre de la reservación y que los acompaño hasta su mesa, todo parecía muy elegante y a la vez sencillo, su mesa era larga con un sillón que se extendía por un solo lado, quedando la vista de frente a un pequeño escenario.

-Gustan algo de tomar?- pregunto el mesero

-Yo prefiero esperar a mi hermano, tú también me imagino no Asami?

-De hecho- menciono Asami- quisiera una copa de vino tinto, lo dejo a su elección- mientras el mesero se retiraba agrego- tuve un día muy pesado…

Volvió al poco el mesero con su copa, y dando un leve trago al líquido, sintió el tibio sabor a alcohol deslizarse por sus labios, su garganta, hasta su estómago, haciendo que se relajara inmediatamente y sin notarlo se terminó el contenido de la copa en un solo trago

-Creo que será otra- el camarero asintió retirándose

Mako miro con seriedad a su alguna vez novia, se sorprendió de verla beber de esa manera, tal vez ya no era la persona con la que alguna vez considero era la pareja adecuada, recordó como se había arrepentido de no haber aprovechado desde un principio su tiempo con Korra, la recordaba a pesar de atrabancada, muy inocente y pura, jamás vería a Korra beber de esa manera, se quedó pensativo un momento cuestionándose si preguntarle a Asami la información acerca de esas vacaciones y que había llevado a Korra a querer permanecer en el mundo de los espíritus, pero decidió que esperaría hasta que estuviera su hermano, él era mejor para obtener información puesto que las personas confiaban en él, lleno el tiempo de espera con una charla trivial acerca del trabajo de la ingeniero mientras veía llegar la cuarta copa a su boca.

…..

-Reservación para Bolin y Opal por favor- dijo el joven sosteniendo la mano de su novia a la entrada del restaurante

-Claro, por aquí por favor- y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el área de mesas, volteo un momento para preguntar- la señorita viene con ustedes?

Korra asintió sonriendo y sin mirar a donde iba choco con un mesero que llevaba una copa de vino tinto y que le derramo parte del liquido en la ropa.

-Lo siento tanto, discúlpeme por favor- se inclinaba el mesero arrepentido tratando de pedir disculpas

-No pasa nada, simplemente indícame donde está el baño y con un poco de agua lo limpiare enseguida- dijo sonriendo Korra- Adelántense ustedes, ahora los alcanzo y se encamino hacia los servicios donde usando un poco de agua control logro retirar el vino que había caído sobre su vestido.

…..

-Aquí tiene su copa señorita- decía el mesero mientras dejaba sobre la mesa la quinta copa de vino para Asami

-Gracias

Al retirarse el mesero notaron que sus amigos ya estaban llegando a su mesa

-Hermano, Opal, los estábamos esperando- Mako fue el primero en hablar

-Hola Mako, hola Asami- dijo Opal sonriendo aun sin soltar la mano de su novio

-Pero bueno si hoy es el día de las sorpresas, me da mucho gusto verte Asami, de verdad que sí, que bueno que viniste

-La invite esta mañana aunque me costó un poco de esfuerzo convencerla- añadió Mako

-Hola Bolin, me alegra verte también- dijo sonriendo sinceramente Asami, no sabía si era por el vino o por estar en la compañía de sus amigos, pero de verdad sentía que el peso y el cansancio y la pesadumbre que la habían acompañado los últimos días se desprendían de su cuerpo- Porque dices que es el día de las coincidencias?...

-Bueno, veras…-y tomando asiento junto con Opal continuo- Justo esta tarde cuando iba rumbo a recoger a Opal a la isla…amm…Asami?

Bolin se quedó mirando extrañado a Asami quien mientras lo escuchaba se estaba llevando la copa a los labios pero que de repente se había quedado estática mirando a otro lado.

-Asami estas bien?-Pregunto Mako al ver que no respondía

Pero Asami se había quedado sin habla mirando una figura frente a ella que avanzaba hacia su mesa volteando para todas partes y repente casi llegando topándose con su mirada.

Casi dejo caer la copa de sus manos, no podía creer que estuviera frente a ella.

-Korra…-dijo casi en un susurro la pelinegra…

Continuara….

 **bueno pues asi quedo el 3er capitulo...cualquier sugerencia, critica constructiva, bomba o tomatazo se aceptan de buena manera...ciao ciao...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno pues nuevamente andamos aquí, en esta ocasión les traigo el cuarto capitulo que espero como siempre sea de su agrado**

 **Y ya de paso agradecer a Rarie-Roo 07 y a Chizuru008 que me dejan sus reviews animándome a continuar con esta historia ^_^**

 **Siempre motiva recibir un msj diciéndote que alguien añadió tu historia a favoritos o que comenzó a seguirla o que te dejo un comentario...eso me provoca una sonrisa de verdad...**

 **Bueno ya...sin mas por el momento aquí les dejo el capitulo y nos vemos en 4 días con la continuación**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4.- A través de ti**

 **.**

 **.**

*Boom**Boom**Boom*…El corazón de Asami latía a mil revoluciones por minuto, sus labios que apenas hacia unos segundos habían pronunciado una pregunta a su amigo, ahora se encontraban estáticos, secos, sentía que no pasaba aire hacia su pecho, simplemente la imagen de Korra impactante e imponente en la habitación era algo que no esperaba, parecía que con su presencia cualquier espacio dentro del lugar se ocupaba, que toda la luz era para ella, todo el aire, todas las miradas, no solo la suya, aunque no podía comprobarlo, ya que su propia mirada se encontraba atrapada dentro de los ojos azules de la morena, capturados, hechizados, atraiéndola, un segundo le basto para recordar toda la atracción que ese último mes había tratado de encerrar dentro de sí misma, pero en ese momento ya no recordaba cómo había logrado hacer eso, cada poro de la avatar la atraía como imán, si hubiera tenido que describir con una palabra a la maestra agua se quedaría corta, estaba hermosa, atrayente, impactante, o era el vino?, no, definitivamente el rubor que poco a poco sentía apoderarse de sus mejillas y el calor en la parte baja de su estómago se debía a la repentina presencia de la morena, veía su cabello, aun algo corto, rozando sus hombros desnudos ya que la avatar llevaba una blusa semi-elegante sin mangas de color azul que se pegaba naturalmente a su bien torneado cuerpo junto con una falda que enfundada en sus caderas podía ser la perdición de cualquier mujer, veía sus brazos marcados y claramente podía recordar la sensación de seguridad que le brindaron tantas veces al ser rodeado su cuerpo con ellos, sus pechos, su cintura, sus labios, todo la aturdía y sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarla perdidamente, incluso al notar la piel morena de su cuello descubierta un escalofrió de excitación la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, lo que provoco que se mordiera ligeramente los labios ya como un habito arraigado al querer reprimir esos sentimientos.

Por su parte parecía que a Korra le hubieran clavado los pies al suelo, era eso o había sido atrapada en un campo de fuerza que evitaba que pudiera dar un paso más, de repente al ir buscando la mesa de sus amigos tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse que era Asami a quien veía sentada en esa mesa, tan fina y elegante como siempre, con las mejillas sonrosadas, con el mentón ligeramente levantado, con sus deliciosos labios pintados de carmín, con su mirada impactante que le desnudaba el alma, su cabello recogido hacia un lado con una liga, quiso ignorar a todo el mundo, atravesar lo que restaba de la habitación e ir y acariciar la mejilla de la ojiverde, abrazarla y sentir su calor, aspirar su aroma, recorrer con sus labios su rostro hasta bajar a su cuello, un recorrido que en muchas ocasiones repitió dentro del mundo de los espíritus, pero la vio seria, inmutable, como si su propia presencia no la alterara en lo más mínimo y entonces se percató de la copa que sostenía su mano, de la proximidad que había entre ella y Mako a quien le dirigió una mirada retadora y entonces su mente comenzó a maquinar lo peor, tal vez ella ya la había olvidado, tal vez había reemplazado sus besos y caricias con los del maestro fuego, si eso era así, si Asami la había superado, entonces ella no iba a elevarle el ego haciéndole saber lo que provocaba en ella.

Mako salto cual resorte de su asiento para abalanzarse abrazando a Korra, poco le importaba que pareciera desesperado o imprudente, la había extrañado, había pasado muchas horas pensando en el momento del reencuentro en el cual volvieran a estar juntos y la presencia de otras personas no iban a arruinarle eso.

-Korra!...por todos los espíritus…te eh extrañado de verdad- y ante una atónita Korra quien recibió como autómata el abrazo de su amigo y correspondió sin tanta efusividad y que de forma poco sutil rompió dicho abrazo al notar como la mirada de Asami se endurecía hacia Mako…estaba celosa, no quería que "su chico" abrazara a otras, lo que le provocó una punzada de dolor.

-Hola Mako…hola Sam…Asami…-se mordió la lengua para no llamarle con el mote cariñoso con el que se había acostumbrado y fugazmente recordó las veces que durmiendo abrazadas le hablaba al oído con ese nombre haciendo que la piel de la heredera se estremeciera junto con todo su cuerpo pegándose más a ella.

-Korra…-una sola palabra…dicha como si fuera un desperdicio de aire pronunciar algo mas…eso definitivamente le dolió a la morena, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para disimular el pesar que había sentido al recibir esa respuesta tan fría y seca de Asami

-Bueno ya Mako, siéntate- dijo de repente Bolin- luego tendrás tiempo de abrazar y darle cariñitos a Korra, ya casi es hora del espectáculo

"cariñitos"-pensó la joven CEO entornando los ojos y dedicándoles a ambos una mirada de reproche contenido.

El joven maestro se ruborizo por vergüenza pensó Korra, que su hermano dijera eso significaba que no estaba al tanto de lo que a ella le había llevado unos momentos asumir, así que para evitar roces tomo asiento enseguida de Opal quien le sonrió un poco confundida al no saber que estaba pasando y que era obvio que algo pasaba, se sentía demasiada tensión en el ambiente.

Mako suspiro resignado pues esperaba poder sentarse al lado de Korra y aprovechar la oportunidad de poco a poco hablarle de sus sentimientos… regreso a sentarse enseguida de Asami quien volteo hacia el escenario que en ese momento se iluminaba, aunque no sin antes lanzar una última mirada de reojo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba sentada la joven avatar.

-BIENVENIDOS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS A ESTA NOCHE TAN ESPECIAL!- comenzó a realizar la bienvenida el presentador- LOS TRES DRAGONES SE COMPLACEN EN RECIBIRLOS Y ESPERAMOS QUE PASEN UNA MUY AGRADABLE VELADA Y ANTES DE COMENZAR EL ESPECTACULO, PERMITANME RECORDARLES A TODAS LAS PAREJAS PRESENTE QUE NO SE RETIREN SIN ANTES PASAR AL SALON SAGRADO DE LOS DRAGONES A RECIBIR SU FORTUNA, SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR… A DISFRUTAAAAAAAR!- se retiró el presentador del escenario dejando paso a unos bailarines malabaristas quienes comenzaron a realizar suertes con bolas de fuego, mientras tanto los meseros iban de mesa en mesa atendiendo a los comensales.

Volviendo a nuestra mesa principal, después de pasar el mesero y tomarles los pedidos a los chicos, Opal y Bolin se encontraban muy acaramelados compartiendo entre susurros lo especial de su cita y tirando miel a mas no poder, Asami miraba de reojo a Mako quien trataba de encontrar el momento para poder intercambiar lugares y que Korra se sentara a su lado, pero esta apenas si lo notaba, puesto que a pesar de tratar de mantener su concentración en el espectáculo que se presentaba frente a ella, no podía pasar por alto las miradas de enojo que le dedicaba Asami a Mako y que suponía eran de celos, aun con su coraje interno no podía sino quedarse admirada de la belleza ante sus ojos, Asami bebía ahora un poco más despacio de su copa, pues no quería perder detalle de los movimientos de la morena, quien varias veces al verse sorprendida mirándola desviaba la mirada rápidamente, en ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener la habilidad de leer la mente para así poder descubrir que era lo que pasaba por la mente del avatar, aunque también deseo que un trozo del techo se desprendiera y le cayera justo en la cabeza a Mako, no podía ser tal desfachatez, con su cara de embobado mirando a "su Korra"…suya…era suya…o lo había sido…sentía tantos celos de que alguien aparte de ella la miraran como ahora lo hacia el maestro fuego.

Él no era digno de compartir una mirada con el avatar…el jamás sería capaz de apreciar el profundo azul como inmenso mar que se encontraba en las pupilas de la morena, nunca iba a ser capaz de traspasar la simple barrera que daba paso hacia su alma.

Korra se sentía apesadumbrada, no podía creer que Asami fuera tan indiferente con ella, cuando hacía apenas un mes, había compartido demasiados momentos íntimos entre las dos, sacudió un momento su cabeza, ya no estaba pensando con claridad, se sintió abrumada de repente al ser tratada con tal frialdad, se levantó disculpándose con la excusa de ir al servicio y tanto Mako como Asami la siguieron con la mirada, aunque la heredera de Industrias Futuro supo hacerlo de forma más discreta que su compañero, quien casi tiraba la baba al ver alejarse a Korra pues el contoneo natural en las caderas de la avatar más el paso firme podrían enloquecer al más formal de los presentes, ya no lo aguantaba más, si en su presencia Mako se atrevía una vez más a mirar de esa forma a Korra, era capaz de ir por su guante al sato móvil y usarlo para estrellar la cara del maestro fuego contra la pared, de hecho no le parecía tan mala idea, incluso hasta podría justificarlo diciendo que había bebido demasiado, eliminando esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza y alegando que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, se retiró de la mesa para dirigirse a la terraza del local.

Subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba la terraza y que ella sabía en esos momentos estaría sola, ya que al estar el espectáculo, todas las personas pedían mesa dentro.

La noche estaba clara y con una luna inmensa brillando sobre el firmamento, sintió la brisa refrescante contra su rostro apenas salir a la terraza.

Como supuso a pesar de haber varias mesas colocadas, estas se encontraban vacías, no había un alma en ese lugar donde el viento soplaba ligero y la luz de la luna iluminaba más que las farolas del exterior.

De repente al terminar de recorrer con la mirada el espacio, se percató de otra presencia recargada contra el barandal mirando a la lejanía y dándole la espalda, figura que reconoció de inmediato, que no había ido a los servicios?, que hacia ahí?, debería dar la vuelta y regresar a la mesa o tal vez hablarle….no podía pensar con claridad, aunque de repente no fue necesario; su cuerpo se movió en automático hasta estar a una distancia que considero prudente para no caer en la tentación de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás.

-Korra…-trato de decir su nombre de la forma más inexpresiva posible, pero sus propios sentimientos la traicionaron y de sus labios como si de una caricia se tratase suave pronuncio el nombre de la morena quien dio un respingo al no haber notado la presencia de la ojiverde

-A…Asa…Asami…que haces aquí?- respondió con nerviosismo

-Vaya…si te molesta tanto mi presencia me retiro-dijo con enfado la CEO de Industrias Futuro

-No…-dijo asustada-No lo decía con esa intención, me refiero a…bueno…perdiéndote del show…

-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, creo que el vino me ataranto un poco- mintió la pelinegra

-Ah…ya veo…-y un silencio incomodo comenzó a apoderarse del momento- Creo…-se aclaró un poco la garganta- Creo que deberíamos volver a la mesa si ya te sientes mejor, Bolin quería que estuviéramos presentes…- lo que menos quería era apartarse de su lado, pues ella era la razón por la cual volvió a Ciudad Republica, pero su comportamiento le indicaba la molestia de Asami, y le dolía demasiado su trato frio para con ella

-Presentes?...para qué?- respondió Asami

-Buenooo….creo que no hay problema si te lo digo, Bolin le pedirá matrimonio a Opal, por eso es esta cena

-Vaya…-dijo pensativa- Me alegro mucho por ellos, Mako no me comento nada esta mañana en mi oficina

Korra a veces pecaba de impulsiva, aunque nunca se consideró realmente celosa, en esos momentos sentía que le hervía la sangre en las venas

-Así que…Mako en tu oficina eh?...va muy seguido?- dijo con un tono que denotaba molestia

-Porque lo preguntas?- respondió Asami sorprendida notando el ceño fruncido de la morena

Korra no respondió, se sentía demasiado cegada imaginando como pasaba las horas la ingeniero en la compañía del maestro fuego, quería reclamarle a Asami lo rápido que la había reemplazado, lo tonta que se sentía pues mientras ella se encontraba sufriendo la ingeniera estuvo siempre acompañada, decirle que fuera muy feliz con Mako e irse de ese lugar, perderse en el mundo de los espíritus y no volver a salir, pero entonces vio a la heredera morderse el labio inferior mirándola interrogante y ya no pudo contenerse más.

De un paso elimino la distancia que las separaba y tomándola de la cintura le planto de sorpresa un beso en los labios.

La ingeniero abrió los ojos por lo repentino de la acción, pero era innegable la respuesta de su cuerpo al contacto de la morena, cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso primero con cautela, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Korra quien al sentir la contestación de Asami, deslizo sus manos de la cintura de la pelinegra hacia su espalda, acariciándola, tratando de fundirse con ella.

-Korra…-dijo en un suspiro casi sin aliento al separarse para tomar aire, pero sin desprenderse del abrazo, parecía que no existiera nada más y si en ese momento un tornado estuviera pasando a su alrededor sería incapaz de notarlo, solo era consciente de los labios de la morena que tomaban los suyos propios con una pasión y desesperación que la consumían, se deslizaban por la comisura de sus labios con ternura, depositando pequeños besos sobre el mentón, bajando por su cuello, haciéndole recordar todas las sensaciones que era capaz de provocar en ella.

Sin ganas de poner alguna objeción u alto a la maestra agua, quiso rendirse por completo al momento, hundió sus dedos en la melena de Korra, mientras esta besaba con ardor su cuello y la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.

-Asami….Asami…-entre besos repetía su nombre…era electricidad que entraba por sus oídos y recorría su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer- Asami…-esa única palabra…la mención de su nombre en los labios de Korra, provocaban en la ingeniero un considerable aumento de temperatura y de repente los besos que recibía no eran suficientes, quería sentirla por completo, acariciar su cuerpo, sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya propia, no le importo donde estaban, ni si alguien las veía, con presteza comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la avatar y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, descendiendo sus manos sobre los pechos de Korra cubiertos ahora únicamente por su top, hacia su bien tonificado abdomen.

Korra entonces perdió el control de sí misma, levanto con facilidad el cuerpo de Asami y al apoyarlo contra la pared, con un ágil movimiento y sin romper ningún botón, separo la blusa de la ingeniero, quien rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de la ojiazul, era demasiada pasión contenida durante demasiado tiempo, entre más calor sentían más cerca querían estar la una de la otra, sentir piel contra piel era como una droga, un vicio que al mismo que les quemaba querían más…Korra se deleitaba con el sabor de la piel de Asami y volvía a su boca, donde le arrancaba suspiros a besos y entre gemidos la hacía decir su nombre.

Tan absortas estaban dándose amor, que no se dieron cuenta de un sato móvil que iba a toda velocidad por una calle aledaña al restaurante sino hasta que dicho vehículo se estrelló contra un farol en una esquina.

El estruendo las sobresalto y las obligo a separarse para dirigir la mirada hacia el lugar del accidente, notaron como varias personas se acercaron a un lugar y auxiliaban al conductor.

Se miraron nuevamente…Korra tenía la blusa abierta al igual que Asami, en quien era más visible por su piel color porcelana el rubor que inundaba sus mejillas…

-Vámonos….-Dijo Asami mientras comenzaba a abotonar su blusa…

-Cla…Claro…Bolin debe de estar esperándonos- contesto nerviosa

-No…-respondió Asami- Vámonos a otro lugar

La morena se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de la ingeniero fundiéndose en un nuevo beso que duro poco, ya que Korra se separó y sin decir palabras abrocho su blusa, se la aliso un momento y tomando de la mano a Asami la guio dentro del local.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...

.

.

 **Pues eso fue todo mis pequeños y pequeñas saltamontes, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y si es asi o si tienen algun comentario, sugerencia, bomba o tomatazo, dejenmelo saber en un review que como les comentaba siempre me anima a pensar que a alguien fuera de mi cabeza esta historia le parece logica...xD...saludos y que esten bien, nos vemos en 4 dias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Aquí** **de nuevo, como están?, no saben como me alegran las notificaciones a mi celular avisándome que hay un nuevo review a mi historia, o que alguien la agrego a favoritos o comenzó a seguirla... ^_^...eso es sumamente emocionante y me anima a continuar la historia, esta vez anduve concentrada muy bien en los tiempos y a pesar que dije nos vemos en 4 días, hoy tengo lista ya la continuación para que puedan leerla antes de comenzar su fin de semana..**

 **Como siempre un agradecimiento y un saludo en especial para Rarie-Roo 07 y a Chizuru008 quienes capitulo a capitulo siguen esta loca historia que broto en mi cabeza, también a los que leen por primera vez mi historia, espero que les guste, si es así o si tienen un comentario o critica constructiva o bombazo o tomatazo no duden en regalarme un Review que como les menciono, me anima mucho a continuar...saludos y nos vemos el martes con la siguiente continuación...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5.- De qué manera**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-No lo sé, creo que ya se tardaron…debería ir a buscarlas tal vez les paso algo…

-De que vas hermano, es el avatar de quien estás hablando- respondió el maestro tierra de forma desenfadada mientras observaba el espectáculo abrazando a su novia- y Asami no es precisamente la mujer más indefensa de la tierra

-Tal vez simplemente se entretuvieron con cosas de chicas supongo- continuo el maestro fuego tratando de poner atención a los músicos que se presentaban en ese momento en el escenario entonando una suave melodía romántica- Sería bueno que Korra estuviera aquí justo en este momento, podría confesarme ante ella en este ambiente tan romántico- dijo casi en un susurro

-Ya te cache hermano- agrego Bolin- Tu lo que quieres es estar todo cariñosito con Korra…picarón- y diciendo esto le sonrió cómplice mientras Mako se sonrojaba sonriendo

-Mira Mako, ahí vienen- indicó Opal

Los dos hermanos alzaron la vista hacia el fondo de la sala, donde vieron bajando las escaleras que venían de la terraza a ambas chicas tomadas de las manos y el maestro fuego se puso de pie.

-Disculpen la tardanza chicos- dijo Korra quien aún se mantenía tomada de la mano de Asami- Ammm….Asami se sintió un poco mareada y la acompañe a tomar algo de aire fresco…

-Bueno es que después de tantas copas de vino- dijo con tono de acusación el maestro fuego lo que provoco incomodidad en Asami haciéndole bajar la vista apenada, pero que por alguna razón Korra sintió como un ataque y le provoco enfado escucharlo

El quien era para juzgar a su amada, con qué derecho contaba para reprobar el comportamiento de Asami…por lo que a ella correspondía, si la heredera de Industrias Futuro quería beberse todo el vino del lugar, podía hacerlo, por más que el alcohol pasara por sus labios, estos le seguían pareciendo los más dulces y suaves y su sabor característico se mantenía cuando rozaban sus lenguas al besarse

Sacudió la cabeza como espantando un pensamiento

-Creo que aún se siente un poco mal, no Asami?- continuo la ojiazul

-Un poco mareada si…creo que lo mejor es que me retire a descansar- como dudando continuo- Korra se ofreció a acompañarme…

-Vamos chicas, no se pueden ir- el rostro compungido del maestro tierra les suplicaba a las chicas su presencia- Korra, sabes que es importante para mí que estén aquí

-Porque es importante que estén aquí Bolin?- interrumpió su novia tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo extrañada

Sendas gotas de sudor corrieron por la frente del menor de los hermanos al haber estado a punto de delatarse en sus planes y mirando a su hermano como una señal de auxilio este entro al rescate

-Bueno, ya sabes Opal- dijo con seriedad el maestro fuego- Hace mucho que el equipo avatar no estaba reunido y no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de compartir una cena en un lugar tan agradable

Aunque la explicación no parecía haber convencido totalmente a la oriunda de Zaofu sonrió expectante a la decisión de las chicas

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos y aunque el deseo que hace un momento había despertado en ambas y que aún les quemaba en la piel era muy grande, también lo era el cariño por Bolin y sabían que sus sentimientos de querer que estuvieran presentes era sincero y asintiendo se dispusieron a tomar asiento.

Aprovechando que Mako seguía de pie Asami tomo asiento jalando a Korra para que se sentara a su lado, obligando al maestro fuego a sentarse enseguida de su cuñada.

Continuaron con una plática amena en donde poco a poco las historias de cómo se conocieron todos y las aventuras que habían tenido juntos comenzaron a ser presentes.

Pronto se desplegó el servicio de la cena a su mesa y comenzaron a degustar los platillos haciendo un comentario de vez en vez.

Lo que nadie notaba era que tanto Asami como Korra, aún se mantenían tomadas de las manos sobre la pierna de la heredera, no se atrevían a verse de frente pues el temor de perder el control frente a sus amigos era demasiado peligroso.

El alcohol aún permanecía en el sistema de la pelinegra haciéndola sentir acalorada, trataba disimuladamente de acariciar la palma de la mano de Korra quien se mantenía concentrada en sus alimentos y en la plática, o al menos así intentaba aparentar, pues esas leves caricias la alteraban más de lo que alguna vez fuera capaz de reconocer.

De repente la música que amenizaba el lugar guardo silencio dando paso al presentador quien se posiciono en el centro del escenario.

-Queridos amigos…-hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar- El amor siempre está presente en nuestra vida, es el sentimiento más hermoso que podemos alojar en nuestros corazones…Cuenta la leyenda, que hace miles de años cuando el León Tortuga de Fuego había transmitido su poder a los hombres, había un campesino de nombre Taro, que vivía en lo que hoy se conoce como la isla Kirachu, ahí se enamoró perdidamente de Hime, la nieta del señor feudal de ese lugar, quien prohibió tajantemente la unión acusando al campesino de no ser merecedor del amor de su nieta, lo mando arrojar al fondo de una cueva sin alimentos y sin proporcionarle cualquier herramienta para salir de ahí, indicándole que si de verdad era digno del amor de Hime, el universo lo ayudaría a volver frente a él y reclamar la mano de su nieta en matrimonio- el presentador hizo una breve pausa para confirmar que tenía la atención de todos los presentes- Taro al encontrarse en la obscuridad y sin saber cómo escapar de ese agujero comenzó a maldecir su suerte y a llorar. Así pasaron 3 días y de repente en la mente de Taro apareció el rostro de su amada, diciéndole que ella confiaba en que su amor era verdadero y algún día iban a estar juntos, la alucinación le recordó al hombre sus sentimientos y comenzó a intentar escalar por las paredes del agujero en el que estaba, sin poder ver, tanteaba a su alrededor, cayendo en más de una ocasión al piso agotado y sin fuerzas, pero determinado a salir de ahí continuaba poniéndose de pie, del fondo de la gruta se escuchó el rugido de unas bestias que hicieron estremecer el corazón de Taro, y guiándose por los sonidos se adentró más y más hasta estar en completa obscuridad, sin ver siquiera los pasos que daba.

-Tres flamas entonces se hicieron presentes, al principio le costó trabajo al joven identificar de que se trataba, pero al adaptar la vista el pavor se apodero de su cuerpo haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás-

-Los hocicos de tres dragones se encontraban encendidos dirigiendo su mirada a esa extraña criatura que se encontraba ahora en el piso.- al llegar a esta parte el presentador hizo gestos de exaltación lo que provoco que la gente diera un brinco en su lugar

-Taro – continuo el presentador- diviso tras los dragones una pequeña luz que el supuso significaba una salida de ese lugar, armándose de valor se puso en pie y con mirada decidida le hablo a los dragones " _oh poderosos dragones de esta cueva, les pido por favor tengan misericordia de mí y me permitan pasar sin hacerme algún mal por ese hueco que está a sus espaldas"_ con una voz milenaria uno de los dragones respondió " _NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS GUARDIANES DE ESTA GRUTA, CUALQUIERA QUE PIDA UN FAVOR A NOSOTROS DEBE SER CAPAZ DE ENFRENTARNOS EN DUELO Y VENCERNOS, SIN EMBARGO TE VEMOS DESPROVISTO DE CUALQUIER ARMA Y ERES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE CON UNA GARRA PODRIAMOS APLASTARTE"_ ante dicha mención Taro volvió a estremecerse _"SI ERES CAPAZ DE MOVER A CUALQUIERA DE NOSOTROS TRES UN CENTIMETRO HACIA ATRÁS, PRESTOS ESTAREMOS A DEJARTE CONTINUAR CON TU CAMINO"-_

 _-_ Taro sabía que no tenía oportunidad pues sin tomar en cuenta el tamaño de los dragones, él que si bien nunca había sido muy fuerte, se encontraba débil y agotado, pero el amor en su corazón le impedía rendirse, sabía que de fallar moriría en ese lugar sin volver a ver a su amada, pero no quedaría en él, hasta con el ultimo soplo de vida seguiría insistiendo porque ella valía todo- el presentador sonrió ya que todos guardaban silencio expectante ante tal historia de amor que estaba siendo contada

Korra recordó entonces los últimos minutos de su pelea con Kuvira, cuando sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y la única imagen que apareció en su mente y que la obligo a querer sobrevivir y a dar todo para salir victoriosa de esa batalla era la del rostro de la mujer que ahora la tenía sujeta de la mano, gentilmente apretó la mano de Asami quien al voltear a verla encontró un mar profundo azul que la miraban, que le profesaban sentimientos tan puros que sintió como entraban a su corazón, abriendo plaza y demandando un lugar permanente para habitar.

-Pasaron días –continuo relatando la historia- y Taro cada vez se encontraba más débil, empujaba con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil, no lograba mover a esos inmensos dragones, quienes intrigados por la insistencia del hombre le cuestionaron sus motivos para salir, al relatarles de su amor prohibido y de que tenía que volver para demostrar su valía, los dragones trataron de disuadirlo, le explicaron que para ellos que vivían milenios, el amor era algo efímero, algo pasajero y que podía ser reemplazado por cualquier otra cosa en la vida; Taro se molestó y les grito que se equivocaban, que desconocían por completo el amor, que incluso aunque sus manos sangraran y la vida escapara cada vez mas de su cuerpo, por ver una vez más el rostro de Hime, el seguiría intentando, contra todo, el seguiría, aunque nunca saliera de ese lugar, su pensamiento jamás dejaría de clamar por su amada…El más grande de los dragones le pidió se colocara frente a él y le mantuviera la mirada unos segundos, así lo hizo Taro y cuando el dragón desvió la mirada le pregunto cuál era la razón de tan extraña petición a lo que el dragón respondió " _MIS HERMANOS Y YO ESTAMOS CONECTADOS, NUESTRAS MENTES, NUESTRAS ALMAS Y ESPIRITUS, SOMO UNO MISMO, GUARDAMOS CONOCIMIENTO DESDE QUE LA TIERRA MISMA SE CREO Y QUERIA REGISTRAR LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO AMOR, SI BIEN LA FUERZA DE TU CUERPO TIENE UN LIMITE, TU ESPIRITU ES TAN GRANDE QUE NO CABE EN TI, NOSOTROS DAREMOS FE DE LA VERACIDAD DE TUS SENTIMIENTOS"_ y diciendo esto los dragones se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar al campesino quien a punto de desfallecer emprendió camino hacia la casa de Hime, al llegar fue detenido por los guardias y llevado ante el señor feudal que a punto estaba de mandarlo correr cuando los tres poderosos dragones aparecieron, cumpliendo su palabra de dar fe del amor de Taro, ante tal afirmación, la unión fue consentida y Hime y Taro pudieron estar juntos. La historia recorrió el mundo y de todas partes acudían parejas a someterse al escrutinio de los dragones, quienes ya habían visto el verdadero amor y dentro de su gruta recibían a las parejas para ver en su mirada si su amor era verdadero- tomando bastante aire el presentador continuo- ¡Los espíritus de esos 3 dragones aún continúan en este mundo y para cualquier pareja que confié en su amor, puede pasar al salón sagrado y comprobar la pureza de sus sentimientos-

-Este es un lugar de amor- añadió- y como tal, las muestras de amor aquí expresadas son bendecidas, sé, que entre el público hay alguien con un mensaje muy importante-

Bolin se puso nervioso por un momento, mientras sus compañeros en la mesa y su novia veían como el presentador se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Caballero- índico el hombre ofreciéndole el micrófono – la palabra es suya

Opal abrió mucho los ojos al ver como su novio se ponía de pie e indicándole con la mirada a su hermano, este se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar a él, y posteriormente a la oriunda de Zaofu quien no comprendía que sucedía y solo se dejó llevar por la mano del maestro tierra.

-Opal – dijo Bolin tragando saliva por los nervios- Opal…desde el momento en que vi por primera vez tu sonrisa, supe que iba a estar aquí algún día, quiero decir, no sabía que sería así, justo en este lugar, con estas personas a nuestro alrededor, pero sabía que serias todo para mí, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero que seas mi eternidad, investigue un poco, y sé que tu nombre significa piedra preciosa y quiero que sepas que eso eres para mí, una mujer preciosa a quien valoro por todo lo que te hace ser tú, tal vez no sea el mejor hombre, tal vez sea torpe y me equivoque al hablar o al expresarme, pero quiero cuidarte, protegerte, hacerte feliz y ser feliz a tu lado de ahora en adelante, quiero que sea contigo con quien enfrente cualquier adversidad que se me presente, quiero ser tu soporte y que cuentes conmigo cuando sea que me necesites, te amo más que a nada en este mundo…- de pronto el nerviosismo y la duda desaparecieron del rostro del maestro tierra y arrodillándose ante su novia y sacando de su bolsillo una cajita que al abrirla mostraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso añadió- ¿Te casarías conmigo Opal Beifong?

Si bien era sorpresa lo que se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven maestra aire mientras escuchaba las palabras de su novio, ni un segundo de duda se manifestó cuando con los ojos llorosos tomo de las manos al maestro tierra asintiendo sin poder articular palabra alguna debido a las emociones que la inundaban.

Bolin coloco con delicadeza el anillo en el dedo anular de su novia y poniéndose en pie la abrazo susurrando

-Por un momento temí que fueras a decir que no-

-Eso es porque eres un tonto- dijo aun con un nudo en la garganta y sonriendo añadió –Pero eres mi tonto y te amo Bolin, con lo mejor de mí y con lo peor que se esfuerza para mejorar, te amo, y por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo- y diciendo esto le entrego un profundo beso en los labios provocando aplausos en todo el lugar.

La recién comprometida pareja mantuvo el abrazo mientras la gente no dejaba de aplaudir y al separarse fueron encontrados por los brazos de sus amigos quienes no podían encontrarse más felices por ellos.

Después de un momento de felicitaciones, los chicos volvieron a tomar asiento mientras el presentador anunciaba el siguiente espectáculo e invitaba a la gente a seguir siendo presente.

Esta vez tomaron asiento Mako en la orilla, seguido de su hermano quien abrazaba a su ahora prometida, que no cabía en felicidad y le mostraba su anillo a Asami que se sentó enseguida de ella y que conversaban acerca de los futuros planes para su boda, mientras Korra en la otra orilla veía a la pelinegra como charlaba animadamente con Opal, haciendo comentarios acerca del compromiso y del significado tan valioso del anillo, lo que trajo a su memoria cierto objeto que no tuvo la oportunidad de entregar.

 _Flashback_

 _Esa mañana Korra abrió los ojos incluso antes de que el sol alumbrara con sus rayos el mundo espiritual, tenía ya una semana trabajando en cierto proyecto a escondidas de la heredera de Industrias Futuro y estaba segura que hoy por fin lo terminaría._

 _Tanto en la tribu agua del norte como en la tribu agua del sur, se acostumbraba que para demostrar que una mujer estaba comprometida, su pareja tenía que entregarle un collar tallado o hecho a mano, lo que representaría el esfuerzo que la persona iba a dedicarle a la relación y a la que sería su futura esposa y, pese a las casi nulas habilidades manuales del avatar, esta se empeñó en elaborarlo de la mejor forma posible, aunque hubiera podido mandarlo a hacer, quería seguir fiel a la costumbre de su pueblo y además, demostrarle a Asami que sus sentimientos eran sinceros._

 _Poco a poco y con mucha dedicación y tras muchos, demasiados intentos fallidos de esculpir con tierra control en piedras de colores del fondo de la cascada, al final logro elaborar un collar en el que esculpido se encontraba medio engranaje, el emblema de la empresa de Asami, rodeado por los símbolos de los cuatro elementos, agua, tierra, fuego y aire, quería que supiera que le entregaba todo su ser, y que siempre iba a cuidarla y a protegerla con lo mejor de su persona, unió el dije tallado a un listón de color rojo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón para emprender rumbo de vuelta con Asami quien esperaba aún no se hubiera despertado y dado cuenta de su ausencia, quería sorprenderla con su propuesta, aunque el nerviosismo se dejaba sentir en todo el cuerpo de la morena, el cariño que sentía en su corazón le decía que ese era el impulso correcto, y todos sabemos que la actual avatar era una mujer que seguía sus impulsos._

 _Aun a la distancia pudo distinguirla perfectamente según se acercaba, cobijada bajo el árbol donde solían dormir, se encontraba la que para ella era la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, con cuidado se introdujo bajo la sabana que cubría a la pelinegra abrazándola por la espalda, hundiendo su nariz en su cabellera aspirando el olor a jazmín y a lavanda que tanto le encantaba, con delicadeza acariciaba su cintura y abdomen._

 _La heredera al notar como los fuertes brazos del avatar la rodeaban simplemente se limitó a sonreír y a pegar más su cuerpo al de su hermosa morena._

 _-Buenos días dormilona, perdón si te desperté- dijo Korra al tiempo que le regalaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla_

 _-Mmmm –ronroneo complacida Asami- me encanta que me despiertes así, aunque más me gustaría que me despertaras así…- y diciendo esto volteo el rostro hacia la morena para unir sus labios a los de ella en un tierno beso que como siempre, lograba acelerar el pulso de ambas._

 _Al separarse y encontrarse sus miradas, irremediablemente el avatar se sentía perdida, la primera vez que vio esos ojos, el enfado le impidió darse cuenta de la profundidad de la mirada esmeralda de Asami, pero ahora, siempre que sus miradas se encontraban, Korra se dejaba ir, entregándose por completo al embrujo que esos preciosos ojos ejercían sobre ella._

 _Asami la miraba divertida, le parecía fascinante la inmensa ternura con la que la miraba, sentía su corazón derretirse cada vez que el avatar la veía de esa forma._

 _-Y se puede saber dónde andaba señorita?- continuo Asami_

 _-Ya sabes – respondió Korra con nerviosismo- Fui a hacer mis ejercicios matutinos, solo que estabas tan a gusto dormida que se me hizo un pecado despertarte – y le dedico una enorme sonrisa tratando de convencerla_

 _-No le creo nada – agrego Asami entornando los ojos y tratando de contener una sonrisa fingiendo molestia- Ya te aburriste de mi es lo que pasa…_

 _Y haciendo un mohín se volteo nuevamente para darle la espalda al avatar._

 _-Oh vamos Sami…sabes que eso es imposible…jamás…jamás pero jamás eso sería posible…_

 _Asami quería seguir el juego pero el tono atormentado de Korra le provocaba tal ternura que le era imposible aguantarse más y volteo nuevamente a quedar de frente y tras dale un casto beso en los labios añadió._

 _-Lo se tontita…porque yo me siento de la misma forma…siempre quiero estar contigo Korra._

 _Entonces Korra supo que era el momento_

 _-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo sonriendo ilusionada la ojiazul mientras mantenía una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón_

 _Asami alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa mientras le devolvía una sonrisa_

 _-Que es Korra?..._

 _-Bueno…- los nervios se apoderaron de la chica morena mientras los ojos esmeralda de Asami la miraban directamente con curiosidad – es algo que hice para ti y que tiene un significado muy especial…_

 _Fin del flashback_

-Korra?...me estas escuchando

Eso la trajo de vuelta a la realidad donde se percató que sus amigos la miraban extrañados mientras Mako le ofrecía una copa de champán.

-Eh?...que me decían?- atino a decir Korra a lo que Asami no pudo evitar soltar una risita pues adoraba esa parte despistada del avatar.

Música para los oídos de Korra, volteo con una sonrisa embobada a mirar a Asami quien se esforzaba en disimular el sonrojo que le provocaba la mirada y la sonrisa de la morena.

-Ejem….-Bolin aclaro la garganta sacando a ambas chicas de su mundo- Mako te decía que si brindábamos por nuestro compromiso…-decía con un tono de orgullo el maestro tierra

-Ah…claro…por supuesto…me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos, vamos a brindar…

Todos se dedicaron por turnos a dedicarle un mensaje a la feliz pareja para finalmente brindar esperando la pronta boda.

Estaban sugiriendo levantarse a bailar al ritmo de los músicos que en ese momento tocaban en el escenario, cuando sin querer Asami rozo con su pierna la propia pierna de Korra provocándoles a ambas un escalofrió que en un instante les recordó las sensaciones que no hacia ni una hora se estaban regalando.

-Ammm…creo que yo paso chicos- dijo la heredera de Industrias Futuro- de verdad que me alegro mucho por ustedes pero el cansancio está acabando conmigo, necesito ir a dormir urgentemente- y diciendo esto miro a Korra mandándole un mensaje sin palabras

Korra inmediatamente capto la intención de Asami y poniéndose de pie añadió

-Yo también me retiro, me asegurare de que Sam…Asami llegue bien a su casa y luego tengo un largo camino hacia la isla- ofreciéndole la mano para que también se pusiera de pie, la magia ocurría otra vez…el simple contacto de piel con piel le producía electricidad; a Asami le ocurría lo mismo, apenas sus manos se encontraron, no pudo sino quedarse prendada de la mirada de la oriunda de la tribu del sur.

-Pues parece que además el efecto de esas copas aún persiste eh Asami?- interrumpió Bolin sonriendo- Y se lo pegaste a Korra, Jajajaja…parece que también anda en las nubes…

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del avatar ante la mirada desconcertada de sus amigos.

Mako se preparaba a protestar que no se fueran cuando Opal intervino, como si leyera en los rostros de las dos chicas, percatándose de algo que los hombres de la mesa no, el rubor cubriendo el rostro de ambas, el labial corrido en los labios de Asami, la blusa arrugada y desfajada de Korra y en el cuello de la misma, una inconfundible marca del labial carmín de Asami, la manera en la que durante toda la conversación habían mantenido sus manos unidas, el brillo y la ansiedad reflejados en sus ojos.

-Qué bueno que Korra pueda asegurarse que llegues con bien Asami- y les dedico una mirada cómplice

-Tal vez debería ser yo quien me asegure que llegue con bien- interrumpió Mako sin querer dejar pasar la oportunidad de al dejar a Asami en su mansión, él podría pasar un rato a solas con Korra quien ante la interrupción abrupta de Mako solo se volvió a llenar de celos ya que pensó que en realidad era por Asami por quien insistía.

-No- dijo tajante Korra- Yo la acompañare muchas gracias Mako- añadió con desdén que pasó desapercibido por el maestro pero no por la ojiverde que sintió como era tomada con repentina más fuerza de la mano y que además conocía de una manera más completa las expresiones de la morena y lo que significaban y por un momento su corazón se llenó de ternura y olvidándose de la presencia de los demás le dedico una mirada de cariño acompañada de una sonrisa a Korra quien al sentirse observada y voltear a encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda olvido el súbito enojo y relajo la expresión de molestia para responderle con una mirada anhelante.

Opal aclaro la garganta recordándoles a las chicas que tenían compañía lo que las saco del trance en el que parecían encontrarse, nerviosas se terminaron de despedir de sus amigos y salieron del restaurante para dirigirse al satomóvil de Asami.

Hasta ese momento no habían acordado si verdaderamente Korra acompañaría a la CEO de Industrias Futuro a su mansión así que la avatar dudo antes de abordar el vehículo, pero cualquier duda quedo disipada cuando apenas cerraron ambas puertas Asami se lanzó a los brazos de la morena para besarla apasionadamente, fundiendo sus labios con tanta urgencia y ansiedad, siendo correspondida por la ojiazul al instante, tomando gentilmente su cintura la atrajo hacia sí misma indicándole que no quería separarse, Asami le regalaba pequeñas mordidas en los labios a Korra quien no podía evitar soltar ligeros gemidos de placer, subiendo una mano de su cintura hacia su pecho lo masajeo por encima de la ropa provocando un espasmo de excitación en la pelinegra, quien haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad se separó bruscamente para colocarse de frente al volante e iniciar marcha pisando hasta el fondo el acelerador haciendo rechinar las llantas contra el pavimento al tiempo que una agitada Korra veía como se mordía el labio carmesí con la vista al frente yendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Ciudad Republica.

continuara...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Charaaaaaaaaaaan...pues ese es todo el episodio...espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejenmelo saber con sus reviews ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...siendo la una de la madrugada con cuatro minutos me reporto nuevamente para traerles la continuación de esta historia que espero este siendo de su agrado...**

 _ **Notas importantes...favor de leerlas antes de proceder con el capitulo:**_

 **1.- Este es por poco el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito**

 **2.- Si bien tenia considerado el encuentro intimo de korra y asami para mas adelante de la historia, todos sus reviews me hicieron reconsiderar adelantar la escena de amor a este capitulo**

 **3.- Aunque en mi historia manejo otros aspectos de los personajes de LoK, en este capitulo solo me concentre en la pareja para que puedan enfocarse únicamente en el momento que compartieron xD**

 **4.- Pedido ultra...ultra...ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESPECIAL...ammm...como escritora y dueña de esta historia les quiero pedir un favor en funcion de que disfruten aun mas esta lectura...hay una parte marcada con ***, que es donde comienzo la descripción del momento intimo de korra y asami, me encantaría y si fuera posible para ustedes, que al momento de comenzar a leer desde ahí, reprodujeran una canción que se llama Lift me up- de Mree , es la canción con la cual me inspire al describir el encuentro y seria formidable si pudieran escuchar la melodía al tiempo que leen esa parte del capitulo**

 **5.- A pesar de revisar el capitulo varias veces, tengo la sensación de que se me fueron por ahí varias faltas de ortografía o a lo mejor alguna incongruencia y les pido si por favor la notan me lo hagan saber**

 **Se que me retrase con el capitulo casi dos días pero espero que les guste y si es así me lo hagan saber a través de un review que como les eh mencionado me anima mucho a continuar**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Rarie-Roo 07 quien apenas subí el capitulo anterior ya me estaba respondiendo, es agradable saber que alguien esta al pendiente de mi historia y que le gusta de verdad y a Chizuru008 que siempre me da su opinión y que la vez pasada me mando un abrazo de oso xD, ambas siguen mi historia desde el principio y capitulo a capitulo me dejan sus comentarios motivándome a continuar**

 **rápidamente también un agradecimiento a las personas que leyeron por primera vez este fic y que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus reviews**

 **Luna RedDragon que comenzó a seguir mi historia y que me hace muy feliz**

 **a Sato-girl y a tristanshadowsanchez que enserio...me anima muchisimo que me den su parecer acerca de esta historia loca**

 **y tambien a todas las lectoras no registradas que también se toman el tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios..**

 **sin mas por el momento los dejo con el capitulo 6 llamado red velvet (en español terciopelo rojo, ya que me imagine que de ese material y color serian las sabanas de Asami Sato)**

 **Pd: enserio...si pueden hacer lo de la cancion cuando aparezcan los *** seria formidable...recuerden Lift me up de Mree**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6.- Red Velvet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias a Raava que Asami era una experta conduciendo, puesto que cualquier otra persona habría volcado/estrellado el satomóvil debido a la velocidad a la que era llevado por la ingeniero; sombras borrosas de lo que bien podían ser edificios, postes de luz, personas parecían correr como cinta enseguida del vehículo y lo que en cualquier otro momento llevaría a la oriunda de la tribu del sur aferrada a su asiento por el miedo y la adrenalina, en esto momento le era totalmente indiferente, solo tenía ojos para admirar la piel de porcelana de la persona sentada enseguida de ella, no podía ver nada más que a ella, admirar el brillo de la luna reflejado en su mirada que mantenía al frente, esos labios carmín que se mordía de vez en vez para concentrarse suponía; y no tan alejada de la verdad, puesto que la CEO de Industrias Futuro tenía que morderse el labio inferior para poder mantener su mente concentrada en el camino y no voltear siquiera una sola vez a mirar a su copiloto pues casi tenía la seguridad que si lo hacía, terminarían estampadas contra alguna construcción.

Un recorrido que en cualquier otro momento habría realizado en 30 minutos, le llevo apenas un cuarto de hora, sentía tal ansiedad corriendo por sus venas que ni siquiera perdió tiempo metiendo el satomóvil al garaje y lo estaciono en la entrada de la mansión frenando en seco, sentía su temperatura por los cielos, contrastante con la brisa con la que se topó al bajar del vehículo, cerró la puerta y por primera vez se permitió voltear a ver hacia Korra que en ese momento también descendía, encontrándose con un suave viento que despeinaba su aun corta cabellera, *clic…algo hizo clic dentro de ella al ver a la morena, la repentina punzada de deseo le hizo sentir seca la boca, como había podido ser tan tonta todo ese tiempo?, enfrascándose en su trabajo pensando que así podía enterrar todos esos sentimientos; ni en cien reencarnaciones alguien podría ser capaz de superar todas las sensaciones que Korra era capaz de provocar.

Miro hacia el cielo para descubrir grandes nubes que poco a poco iban cubriendo a la luna, rodeo el satomóvil hasta encontrarse de frente con la ojiazul y de repente perdió la habilidad del habla, sentía el mismo nerviosismo que le hacía actuar con torpeza, atrapada en el hechizo de esos profundos ojos color mar, combinado con cielo…otorgarle un solo tono de azul era ser demasiado parco, los ojos del avatar tenían para ella una intensidad indescriptible, podía verse a sí misma saltar de un acantilado hacia lo más profundo de esa mirada, nadar en las profundidades de su ser, flotar en la inmensidad de su alma, la paz que la invadía al encontrarse con esos ojos le hacía sobrecoger el corazón, aunque, paz? De qué diablos estaba hablando?, como podía decir que le provocaba paz si apenas el avatar la miraba revolucionaba su mundo a mil por hora, si le alteraba la mente y le sacudía su esencia por completo.

El viento corrió nuevamente alborotando la melena de Korra quien cerró los ojos por un momento, solo para sentir la mano de Asami acariciando con gentiliza su mejilla, abrió los ojos de repente para observar como la heredera le deslizaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja para volver después a colocar la mano sobre la mejilla y la otra sobre su cintura.

Korra sabía que pocas palabras en ese momento iban a pesar tanto como los sentimientos que ambas mujeres tenían a flor de piel y que se proyectaban, dio un paso adelante acercándose y tomando con ambas manos el rostro de la pelinegra unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso lleno de amor y de pasión contenida.

En ese momento un trueno ensordecedor retumbo por el cielo al tiempo que el viento arreciaba indicándole a las chicas que muy probablemente estaba por comenzar a llover, lo que las hizo separarse y después de un momento de silencio una sonrisa ilumino sus rostros seguido de risas mientras corrían a refugiarse dentro de la mansión Sato.

Apenas atravesar las puertas notaron que las luces se encontraban apagadas llevándolas a suponer que el personal se encontraba ya dormido.

Aun riendo se abrazaron regalándose besos intermitentes mientras atravesaban el recibidor.

En la obscuridad el alma puede hablar con más confianza.

Se encontraban invadidas por una repentina euforia, la dicha del avatar por estar al lado de la persona por la que había estado suspirando dentro del mundo espiritual era palpable, se veía en el aire, mientras que Asami contagio su ebriedad a Korra…y no del vino que había bebido esa noche, estaban ebrias de cariño, desbordantes de caricias reprimidas durante ese tiempo que estuvieron separadas.

Tropezando con las escaleras simplemente volvieron a reír mientras jugaban a encontrar sus labios con los ojos cerrados tanteando el barandal a su costado para tomar rumbo hacia el segundo piso donde la anfitriona guiaba hacia su habitación al avatar.

 ******* Avanzando aun fundidas en un beso llegaron a la planta alta, abrazadas separaron sus labios un momento para tomar aliento, Asami recargo su frente contra la frente de Korra lanzando un suspiro e inhalando el aroma de la morena se sintió embargada por una calidez indescriptible, de qué manera podría demostrar todo el cariño, no, el amor que sentía dentro de sí misma, y que la torturaba a diario, jamás podría encontrar suficientes maneras de demostrarle a la morena todo el amor que provocaba en ella.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada anhelante de Korra a quien le regalo una dulce sonrisa como asintiendo, indicándole que no había error en lo que estaba ocurriendo entre las dos.

A Korra le brillaron los ojos de alegría y respondiendo con una sonrisa traviesa, le guiño un ojo a la heredera quien atónita no reparo en el exacto momento en que la maestra de los cuatro elementos se paraba en puntillas para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y al separarse, morder su labio inferior como había visto tantas veces hacer a la ingeniero y después emprender rumbo a su habitación.

Asami encontró encantador el gesto coqueto de Korra y casi corriendo la alcanzo apenas entraba en su habitación, rodeándola de la cintura con un brazo la volteo de frente y tomándola del mentón con su mano libre le entrego un apasionado beso, correspondida de inmediato por Korra quien se aferró a ella de sus hombros, para después rodear su cuello, era demasiado amor, demasiada pasión, demasiado de ellas mismas queriendo entregarse a la otra.

Asami abrazaba a Korra como quien se sabe tiene en sus manos la joya más valiosa sobre la tierra, sintiéndose capaz de admirarla por horas y con el miedo latente de hacerle daño, pues a pesar del exterior rudo y rebelde del avatar, la ingeniero era capaz de ver su fragilidad, acariciaba su espalda sobre la ropa decidida a embriagarse por completo de su esencia.

Con tanta pasión desbordando, la no maestra abandono la boca de la morena para trazar un camino de besos sobre sus mejillas, bajando por su mentón hacia su cuello, provocando escalofríos en Korra quien sentía sus piernas temblar con cada contacto de los labios de Asami contra su piel.

-Korra…- en un susurro la ingeniero pronuncio su nombre obteniendo un leve gemido de placer como respuesta

-Asami…yo…yo…te….- incapaz de pronunciar las palabras que se amontonaban en su boca debido a las sensaciones que le provocaban, Asami simplemente procedió a callarla con un beso aún más apasionado

-Te deseo Korra…-a pesar de sentir más allá de simple deseo carnal, fue lo único que atino a decir la no maestra al tiempo que se retiraba unos pasos y la tomaba de las manos.

En ese instante un relámpago ilumino la habitación de Asami destacando a las dos figuras tomadas de las manos quienes se miraban expectantes.

Korra desvió un momento la mirada hacia la cama y gracias a la luz del relámpago pudo notar las sabanas color escarlata que la cubrían.

Asami guio a la ojiazul hacia atrás a sentarla sobre la orilla de la cama.

La morena trago saliva al ver como Asami se despojaba de su vestimenta, prenda por prenda comenzando por la chaqueta, retirando después la blusa de su cuerpo dejando ver el sujetador de encaje negro que portaba.

Korra no estaba segura que la sangre bombeara con suficiente fuerza a su cerebro en ese momento, sabía que tenía la boca entreabierta y su corazón casi salía de su pecho, tomo de la cintura a Asami quien permanecía de pie y la jalo hacia ella.

Admiro por un momento lo blanco de su piel, recorrió con sus manos los brazos de la heredara para deslizarlos de vuelta a su cintura, recargo su rostro contra el abdomen de Asami para sentir la calidez de su piel, no le importaba nada más en ese instante, solo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo contra sus labios, cubrió el vientre de la ojiverde con besos haciéndola estremecer.

-Eres hermosa Asami- y se puso en pie para quedar frente a frente- eres la mujer más hermosa que existe- tomo con sus manos una mano libre de Asami y la llevo a sus labios besando su palma como la heredera hizo una vez con la mano de Korra.

Tomándola con delicadeza en brazos la llevo a la cama y la recostó en la orilla sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Sabes algo Sami…soy la persona más afortunada- decía al tiempo que besaba la comisura de sus labios y le dedicaba una mirada de completa adoración- Sentir tus labios, tu piel, es lo más maravilloso que la vida pudo regalarme Sami- y la besaba suavemente.

Un nuevo relámpago inundo con luz la recamara al tiempo que Korra procedía a retirar las botas de la pelinegra, y se desprendía de sus propias botas y de la falda que llevaba puesta esa noche dejando al descubierto sus piernas torneadas enfundadas únicamente ahora en unos bóxer negros pegados a su cuerpo.

Asami fue incapaz de disimular el deseo en sus ojos y sonriendo le indico que se acercara.

Poniendo las manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Asami se recargo sobre la cama siendo recibida por los brazos de la heredera y fundiéndose en un beso cargado de deseo pero también de amor, de ternura, con pasión, pero sin prisas, rodaron sobre la sabana abrazadas sin dejar de besarse.

No se dieron cuenta en el momento que finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear contra el cristal de las ventanas, solo sabían que en ese momento se tenían la una a la otra y nada más importaba.

-Déjame verte Korra- dijo suplicante entre besos Asami

Nerviosa de repente y titubeante por mostrarse por primera vez completamente ante Asami dudo apenas un segundo, no podía al mirar esos ojos esmeraldas querer otra cosa más que entregarse por completo a esa mujer, sin restricciones, sin impedimentos de algún tipo, por primera vez quería pertenecerle y sentirla suya a cambio.

Se liberó de sus brazos y del beso para sentarse sobre el colchón.

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando desabotono lentamente su blusa…y sin apartar la mirada se desprendió también del sujetador que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Si en algún momento pensó que se sentiría cohibida, solo pudo sino sentirse segura dentro de los brazos que ahora la tomaban cautiva.

Las pupilas de Asami se encontraban dilatadas por el deseo, se encontraba maravillada al contemplar por primera vez los que para ella eran los perfectos pechos de Korra, incorporándose en la cama, sentó sobre si misma a la morena quien rodeo su cuello al tiempo que recibía los besos de Asami sobre la piel de sus hombros y las caricias de sus manos sobre su espalda.

Korra nunca había tenido esas sensaciones, se sentía deseada, admirada y querida por la persona más importante de su vida.

Asami sentía que la sobrecogía la inmensidad del momento, temió por un instante no saber cómo actuar ante tanta belleza, continuo el recorrido de sus manos sobre la espalda de la morena acariciando su piel con ternura pero también con una pasión abrumadora, tenía necesidad de ella, quería fundir su cuerpo con el suyo propio, no quería que el tiempo siguiera transcurriendo, quería inmortalizar ese instante para siempre, donde nada más existía, donde no había ninguna otra persona más que ellas dos.

Siguió besando la piel de los hombros de Korra quien mantenía los ojos cerrados presa del placer que le provocaba la ingeniero, quien no aguantando más la tentación de ver el pecho de la morena subir y bajar al compás de su respiración entrecortada, fue acercando sus labios hacia su pecho izquierdo dejando huellas de sus besos por su piel.

Titubeante por un momento mordió su labio inferior como muestra de deseo anticipado, para después aprisionar el pezón de la morena entre su boca.

Un espasmo de placer sacudió el cuerpo del avatar al sentir el cálido aliento rozar contra su pecho y aún más al sentir los cálidos labios de la ingeniero tomar su piel con ansiedad. Se mantuvo abrazada a ella mientras la ojiverde deslizaba su lengua sobre el pezón jugueteando con el dentro de su boca, lo besaba, lamia, succionaba y le entregaba pequeñas mordidas que hacían sobresaltar al avatar que aún se encontraba sobre sus piernas.

Decidida a no dejar espacio de su piel libre de su boca tomo ahora su pecho derecho mientras que subió su mano al izquierdo para acariciarlo y repetir con su boca los movimientos anteriores; quería ser tierna y delicada así que trataba de contenerse y no mostrar prisa al acariciar el cuerpo de Korra quien abrumada por el placer no coordinaba pensamiento alguno.

-Asami….mi Asami…- entre gemidos pronuncio su nombre

Al diablo las pausas y el control, el escuchar su nombre de los labios de su amada pronunciado de forma tan sugerente le hizo abandonar su propio dominio y con pasión desconocida tumbo a Korra sobre la cama y los tiernos besos que hace unos momentos le regalaba se tornaron rápidamente en besos apasionados que devoraban el cuerpo de la morena centímetro a centímetro.

Korra ya no resistió mas, las ganas que tenía por Asami se hicieron presentes y jalando a la pelinegra sobre si misma comenzó a acariciar sus pechos por encima del sostén mientras que sus labios se entretenían besando su oreja, pronunciando su nombre, bajando por su cuello, besando sus hombros y deslizando los tirantes del sujetador hacia un lado siguió el camino de besos hasta llegar al sujetador justo a la parte de tela que cubría los pechos de Asami, desabrocho el brassier para poder sentir al fin piel contra piel y poder disfrutarla como se supone que debería ser.

Después de deshacerse de tan estorbosa tela, nuevamente acerco sus labios al cuello de la ingeniero mientras acariciaba con sus manos su largas piernas que aún se encontraban cubiertas por la falda de la ingeniero por lo que con destreza la deslizo hacia abajo hasta quedar únicamente ambas con la ropa interior de abajo cubriéndolas.

Llevo sus labios hacia la piel blanca sus pechos y mientras los besaba comenzó a deslizar una mano acariciando su piernas hacia el centro de su ser. La coloco boca arriba en la cama y fue bajando mientras besaba su estómago y pasando por su ombligo hasta finalmente llegar a la única prenda que le quedaba puesta a la ingeniero.

Recorrió la orilla de esta con la lengua y tomándola con los dientes la deslizo hacia debajo de sus piernas dejándola por fin completamente desnuda ante ella.

Trago saliva nuevamente al contemplar por fin a su amada al natural, completamente para ella.

 _Te amo…_ con cada beso que recorría su piel quería decírselo, en su mente lo hacía, _Te amo Asami…_ sus labios le comunicaban el mensaje.

La miro a los ojos anhelante y manteniendo la mirada subió besando sus piernas hasta llegar a su intimidad y comenzó a besar su entrepierna muy suavemente sin romper el contacto de sus ojos, lo que excitaba por completo a Asami, lo sabía porque la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo y fue entonces que comenzó a usar su lengua, recorrerla de arriba abajo con ansiedad para después introducirla dentro de sus pliegues, lamiendo con destreza mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los pechos de Asami quien solo se limitaba a disfrutar liberando continuos gemidos de placer que únicamente incentivaban más a Korra a continuar, deleitándose con el sabor de le ojiverde introdujo más aun la lengua dentro de ella sin poder saciarse, para después darle una ligera mordida que tomo por sorpresa a Asami en quien provoco un fuerte grito de placer y un ligero temblor. Sin estar muy segura de como continuar, comenzó a ascender hacia su boca dejando besos por todo su cuerpo.

Asami se abrazó al cuerpo de Korra quien ahora sobre ella la besaba en la boca mientras que su mano seguía ocupada en su intimidad.

Con gentiliza introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de Asami quien dio un pequeño respingo por la novedad y mirándola no fueron necesarias palabras para saber lo que pensaba el avatar al tiempo que poco a poco comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella.

 _Dime que también sientes lo mismo Asami…_ sin palabras, con cada beso y con cada movimiento de su mano se lo decía… _Necesito saber…_ perdida en su mirada, teniéndola entre sus brazos, sintiéndola temblar de placer… _Necesito que sepas Asami…todo lo que tengo eres tu…_ una nueva embestida y un nuevo gemido de placer en los labios de la heredera quien tenía la respiración alterada y los labios entreabiertos y solo la veía entregándose a ella… _Todo lo que necesito eres tu…_ introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de Asami y aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, piel con piel, el calor de sus cuerpos inundaba la habitación, entre cada suspiro, entre cada gemido de placer, esas almas se unían y se entregaban cada vez más… _Todo lo que quiero eres tu…estoy aquí contigo Sami…estoy aquí y nunca quiero que salgas de mis brazos…Te amo Asami…_ ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, todo se lo decía con su cuerpo y aumentando el ritmo poco a poco sintió como el cuerpo bajo ella se tensaba cada vez más y sin detenerse siguió hasta que después de soltar un gemido de goce, Asami se desplomo en sus brazos rendida de placer. La abrazo contra ella besando su cuello y sus hombros, subiendo a su rostro recorriendo sus mejillas como solía hacerlo en el mundo espiritual en sus momentos de ternura, así mismo la volvió a besar en la boca sintiendo su aliento y su respiración que luchaba por volver a la normalidad.

-Asami…-siguió besándola – quédate conmigo siempre…- no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera esa petición.

Asami abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de Korra y sintió su cuerpo inundado de ternura además del placer que ya sentía vibrando en cada espacio de su ser, con sus manos tomo el rostro de la morena y como respuesta comenzó a besarla con urgencia.

Con mucha ternura y delicadeza tomo sus manos e inicio un camino de besos recorriendo desde la palma de la mano de Korra avanzando por la piel morena de sus brazos hacia sus hombros, su cuello, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, abrazándola mientras seguía besando su piel y alejándose nuevamente…

Korra no sabía si estaba bajo alguna manipulación que le impedía coordinar sus pensamientos, pero no le importaba, si bien era la primera vez que se encontraba de esa manera con Asami, no sentía miedo alguno, ni temor, más bien se sentía amada, sentía una completa seguridad estando en los brazos de la ojiverde, no importaba si algún día tendría que pagar por eso, en ese momento nada le importaba, así que continuo dejándose llevar por el mar de sensaciones que la invadían…

Sin dejar de besarla Asami la halo hacia arriba hasta quedar arrodilladas una frente a otra sobre el colchón, siguió besando su cuello y su mandíbula haciendo a Korra inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer.

Siguiendo la línea de sus hombros y su clavícula fue dando la vuelta hasta quedar a la espalda de la morena, abrazándola de esta forma recargo sus pechos en la espalda de Korra mientras con sus manos acariciaba su marcado abdomen, delineando su cintura y volviendo a sujetarse de los tonificados brazos y continuar acariciando las fuertes piernas de la morena.

Le molesto que Korra aun vistiera una prenda en su cuerpo, lo que no le permitía acariciarla y contemplarla por completo, sin dejar de besar su espalda y de darle pequeñas mordidas que hacían estremecer al avatar, procedió a bajar poco a poco esa última prenda hasta que lo único que portaba la ojiazul era la banda de su brazo.

Aun manteniéndose a la espalda de Korra, Asami continuo acariciando sus piernas con una de sus manos, recorriéndola por completo, acercándola y alejándola acompasadamente del sexo de Korra, que en ese momento se encontraba mirando estrellas bajo sus parpados cerrados, mientras que con la otra mano libre, Asami no perdía momento para seguir acariciando libremente y a su antojo uno a uno los pechos de Korra.

El recorrido de besos sobre su piel se hacía infinito y hacía sentir a Korra perdida cada vez más en un abismo del que no quería ser rescatada…quería ahogarse en el mar de sensaciones que la embargaban y que le producían ese inmenso placer desconocido hasta ahora para ella…sabía que era Asami, no eran los besos, ni las caricias, ni el roce de cualquier piel, era su Asami la que tenía ese poder sobre ella para tenerla a su merced de esa manera, a ella! A la maestra de los cuatro elementos!...rendida ante sus brazos y dispuesta para lo que la ingeniera dispusiera en un instante, la mantenía expectante a la espera de un nuevo movimiento por parte de su anfitriona que le produjera todas esas extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo, el calor y el sonrojo que sentía no eran nada comparada con la humedad que se había apoderado de su entrepierna y que le sorprendió, de alguna manera su cuerpo respondía automáticamente a cualquier caricia de la ojiverde, de alguna manera ella misma se encontraba sujeta de la sabana escarlata que cubría la cama en la que estaban.

Asami la fue recostando con delicadeza sin soltar esos labios que mantenía presos con su propia boca y sin dejar de propinarle caricias a todo su cuerpo, volvió a besar su mentón…su cuello y bajo hasta comenzar a besar los pechos de Korra, muy despacio primero, con toda la ternura que su corazón era capaz de concebir y mientras que con una mano sujetaba firmemente su cintura marcada, con la otra comenzó a acariciar su intimidad, sin prisas pero al mismo tiempo con ansiedad y urgencia que se manifestaban en el continuo acelere de sus besos y de su respiración entrecortada que pronunciaba el nombre de la morena una y otra vez, haciendo a Korra corresponder con gemidos de placer y suspiros contenidos.

El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la morena parecía contagiarse, pues a pesar de querer mantenerse calmada para poder disfrutar lentamente de los placeres del cuerpo de Korra y hacerla disfrutar igualmente, Asami se sintió de repente embargada igualmente por un calor que se apodero de su cuerpo y ante la sensación de no resistir mucho tiempo más comenzó lentamente a introducir uno de sus dedos en los mojados pliegues de Korra, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su boca a acompañar a su mano, y mientras introducía su dedo despacio manteniendo un ritmo constante, con su lengua jugueteaba con su intimidad, besando su piel y posteriormente torturando al avatar con pequeñas mordidas que le hacían arquear su espalda sobre la cama, después de saborearla por completo regreso sobre el camino de besos que había regado sobre el cuerpo de Korra al tiempo que llegaba a su boca para volver a besarla mientras introducía un segundo dedo y callando un gemido de placer de la morena…

Y aunque al principio comenzó con un ritmo lento y acompasado para no lastimar a la ojiazul, la propia mano de Korra trataba de guiarla indicándole que debía ir un poco mas rápido…la temperatura no dejaba de subir en ambas chicas, quienes no reprimían ningún suspiro de placer, sus cuerpos sudando pegado el uno con el otro era una sensación incapaz de describir por ninguna…Asami se acercó entonces al oído de Korra y comenzó a decirle sin dejar de moverse sobre ella…

-Sabes lo que provocas en mi Korra?...sabes lo mucho que significa para mi tenerte así…entre mis brazos…temblando ante mi…indicándome que…-pero fue callada con un beso profundo de Korra que introdujo su lengua para juguetear con la de Asami y produciendo un sonido mudo gutural dentro de su garganta ante el aumento de velocidad de la ingeniero, quien si de por si no controlaba ese placer que estaba sintiendo y que se encontraba casi en el éxtasis por lo que Asami le hacía, no pudo sino agitarse más con las palabras que le había susurrado al oído.

Pronto comenzó a arquear su espalda y a corresponder con sus caderas el movimiento acelerado de la mano de Asami, las dos se encontraban fundidas en una sola respiración, un solo movimiento y un solo corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, solo la lluvia que en ese momento arreciaba en el exterior fue testigo del grito de placer exhalado por los labios de Korra y que al tiempo que arañaba la espalda de Asami, ambas se desvanecían exhaustas sobre las sabanas.

Totalmente noqueadas por el placer que habían experimentado se mantuvieron inmóviles en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento, Korra fue la primera en moverse y tomando entre sus brazos a Asami la recargo sobre su pecho que aun subía y bajaba alterado, tratando de regular su respiración mientras acariciaba con ternura la espalda de la pelinegra, recargo su nariz contra su pelo inhalando su aroma a jazmín, ese aroma que había extrañado por las mañanas al despertar durante tanto tiempo y que ahora tenía completamente a su disposición.

Asami volteo el rostro un momento hacia arriba para besar una vez más los labios de la morena con cariño antes de recargarse en su pecho por completo y caer dormida.

Korra sentía los parpados pesados y una infinita paz inundando su cuerpo, rodeándolas en ese instante tan íntimo que habían compartido y besando una última vez la frente de Asami se entregó a Morfeo igualmente no sin antes pronunciar inconscientemente en un susurro unas palabras que entre sueños hicieron sonreír a la heredera.

-Te amo…..mi Sami….

.

.

.

…...

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el sol entro por la ventana de la recamara de Asami sorprendiendo a una pareja aun dormida abrazada bajo las sabanas.

Poco a poco la CEO de Industrias Futuro fue abriendo los ojos, incapaz de acallar su reloj interno que le avisaba que ya era de mañana y tendría que ir a trabajar. Desperezándose se incorporó en la cama y de pronto sintió una presencia a su lado y un peso sobre sus piernas, ya que al sentarse el brazo de Korra que la mantenía abrazada a ella resbalo de su cintura a sus piernas.

Sorprendida por un instante le costó asimilar que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido parte de su imaginación como otras veces, que verdaderamente Korra se encontraba en su cama después de pasar horas haciendo el amor…Korra se encontraba desnuda en…un momento…Korra se encontraba desnuda en su cama, lo que significaba que…

Al dirigir su mirada hacia su propio cuerpo fue consciente de su propia desnudez y cubriéndose con una sábana se levantó con cautela y cuidado de no despertar a la morena, se dirigió a su armario donde tomo una bata de seda y vistiéndose con ella le dedico una última mirada al cuerpo del avatar quien aún se encontraba soñando, para después salir de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Si conocía bien a Korra, y claro que era así, aún faltaba un rato para que despertara y quería sorprenderla con el desayuno en la cama, si bien el reloj de la sala ya marcaba las siete y tres cuartos, no le importaba, se tomaría el día libre, después de todo ser la dueña de su propia empresa tenía sus ventajas…al diablo el presidente Raiko y al diablo por ese día todos los pendientes que tenía acumulados en su oficina…ese día era suyo y de Korra y no quería estropearlo separándose de la morena durante las horas que normalmente tendría que laborar y con eso decidido y sin querer perder más tiempo entro a la cocina dispuesta a preparar un amoroso desayuno para su amada.

.

.

.

…...

.

.

.

Korra abrió los ojos con pesadez tallándose la cara con las manos y parpadeando tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la intensa luz que entraba por el ventanal de la recamara.

En un instante recordó todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y sonriendo giro sobre la cama buscando el cuerpo de Asami para abrazarla y al encontrar vacío el espacio que antes llenaba la ojiverde se levantó de un salto al piso frió que la hizo estremecerse.

Necesitaba cubrirse, rápidamente localizo sus bóxer entre la revoltura de sabanas y después de colocárselo continuo buscando su demás ropa sin mucho éxito, bajo la cama encontró el sujetador y tirada junto con una almohada en el piso diviso la chaqueta de Asami.

Titubeante la sostuvo entre sus manos y sin pensarlo mucho se la coloco encima y después de abrocharla acerco su nariz a la prenda que ahora la cubría e inhalo profundo…el aroma de Asami era embriagador, dulce y sutil a la vez…inconfundible…

Se acercó para mirar por la ventana hacia el patio de la mansión descubriendo sendos charcos de agua debido a la lluvia del día anterior, y a pesar de los rayos del sol que ahora cubrían por completo Ciudad Republica, el ambiente se sentía húmedo y frio.

Sin considerar si se toparía con personal de la mansión o no, bajo las escaleras buscando con la mirada a su alrededor, tratando de ubicar a su anfitriona por quien se moría por besar nuevamente sus labios una y otra vez.

Al final la encontró en la barra de la cocina dándole la espalda, al tiempo que la veía pelearse con unas naranjas tratando de sacarles el jugo.

Recargada contra el marco de la puerta no pudo sino soltar una pequeña risa ante la divertida escena, que al ser escuchada provoco que Asami volteara hacia ella regalándole una sonrisa sincera y reflejando a través de sus ojos el profundo cariño que le profesaba.

De dos pasos acorto la distancia hacia la heredera y tomándola en brazos la beso apasionadamente mientras que Asami se colgaba de su cuello para corresponder adecuadamente.

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo la pelinegra- no pensaba que fueras a despertar tan pronto…quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama- y dirigió una mirada hacia la barra donde esparcidos por la misma se hallaban distintos platos con ingredientes dudosamente mezclados lo que provoco una sonrisa en los labios de Korra, quien recordó como en el mundo espiritual era ella la encargada de preparar los alimentos que consumían ya que a pesar de las múltiples habilidades de la ingeniero, la gastronomía no se encontraba particularmente dentro de su top diez.

-Amm…Sami…-respondió con cautela-Amm, que dices que estabas preparando?- y le sonrió con una mirada preocupada.

Ambas voltearon a ver nuevamente los platos sobre la barra y después entre ellas, y después de un minuto de silencio comenzaron a reír con ganas.

-Tal vez deba preparar yo el desayuno no crees?-continuo la morena- O tal vez prefieras que vayamos a desayunar a algún lugar…

-No…quedémonos todo el día aquí…-y la abrazo más fuerte- hoy quiero estar solo contigo y con nadie mas

Esto derritió el corazón de Korra quien no pudo sino dedicarle una mirada de ternura y tomándola de la cintura la alejo un momento de si

-De acuerdo…pero si quieres que eso sea sin retorcernos de dolor estomacal, deja que yo me encargue del desayuno si?- y dicho esto le saco la lengua

Le estaba tomando el pelo, pero le divertía enormemente y disfrutaba ese momento con Korra

-Que grosera eres Korra…te haré pagar por tus palabras- fingió amenazarla

-Tendrás que atraparme primero respondió juguetona la morena y salió corriendo de la cocina hacia la sala, seguida de cerca por Asami, quien no pudo evitar notar solo entonces, que la morena solo llevaba puesto sus bóxer y la propia chaqueta de la heredera, que para ella la hacía ver increíblemente sexy.

Lanzándose sobre ella la tumbo en el sofá y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Te lo dije…pide perdón- decía divertida la ingeniero

-Vale vale…ya…piedad…-contestaba entre risas Korra- Tu ganas…lo siento

Recostada boca arriba en el sofá y con Asami sentada a horcajas sobre ella, de pronto las cosquillas pasaron a un segundo término y los besos y las caricias ganaron terreno.

Estaba considerando la ingeniero si debían moverse a la recamara para evitar ser sorprendidas por el personal cuando después de unos golpes en la puerta, esta se abrió cediendo el paso a cierto detective maestro fuego de ojos color ámbar y cabello negro.

-Korra…Asami….están en casa?

-Tiene que ser una jodida broma- dijo molesta la ingeniero al tiempo que se levantaba de encima de Korra- maldito Mako.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Asi es...maldito Mako...ajajajajajaja...bueno pues ese fue todo el capitulo que espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito...**

 **como siempre si les gusto o si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, bomba o tomatazo sientanse libres de hacermelo saber a traves de un review, que eso nos alimenta a los que escribimos, el saber que les gusta o tal vez el como les gustaria que continuara la historia, aunque ya tengo trazado el final, se aceptan sugerencias que pueden ser añadidas...saludos a todos y nos vemos el siguiente capitulo**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas noches gentecita...siendo las 11:13pm del día 06 del mes de Octubre, finalmente termine el capitulo 7 de esta historia que un día surgió en mi cabeza y comencé a compartir con ustedes**

 **Notas importantes...favor de leerlas antes de proceder con el capitulo, no les llevara mas de un minuto lo prometo:**

 **1.- Este si es ahora el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito hasta ahora**

 **2.- Es el penúltimo capitulo por lo cual la siguiente publicación a esta historia sera la ultima**

 **3.- Para los que recuerden de los primeros capítulos ciertos recortes de Flash back que tuvo Korra cuando volvía del mundo espiritual, en este capitulo se aclara a que exactamente se debieron esos recuerdos, incluyendo el prologo de la historia que indica a que se refería...(así es, lo tenia todo fríamente calculado desde el principio, no eran solo trozos aleatorios, todo estaba conectado)**

 **4.- Esta vez revise 4 veces la ortografía y la lógica del relato, aun así si alguien lee algún fallo o algo que no concuerde por favor déjemelo saber ^_^**

 **5.- Espero honestamente que disfruten del capitulo**

 **6.- ME ENCANTO QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS REVIEW QUE ME DEJARON DEL CAPITULO 6 INCLUYERON LA FRASE CON LA QUE CERRÉ EL CAPITULO "MALDITO MAKO" ^_^...ESO SIMPLEMENTE ME ENCANTO...**

 **Paso un poco mas del mes desde que publique el anterior, y es que no necesitan saberlo ni yo contarlo pero eh tenido complicaciones con mi pareja...bueno...mi ahora ex-pareja y no tenia mucho animo de escribir**

.

 **Como siempre, hacerles saber que sus comentarios me animan a continuar así que si les gusto lo que leyeron les agradeceré me dejen un review**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Rarie-Roo 07 quien ha seguido mi historia desde el principio y siempre o casi siempre es la primera persona en darme su opinión acerca de los ****capítulos**

 **También a Chizuru008 que esta vez me dejo un fuerte abrazo de oso grizzly y que sus comentarios detallados con su opinión siempre me hace muy feliz leer ^_^**

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

 **Cosasmias96 : me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y como mencionaba arriba, este es el penúltimo capitulo así que aparte de este ya solo me queda publicar uno mas**

 **Luna RedDragon : Esa era mi intención al relatar el capitulo 6 de esa manera...que no solo fuera otro episodio mas de lemon, si no que realmente cautivara su atención prestando a los detalles románticos y tiernos de la relación de Asami y Korra**

 **Ruha : jajajaja...si fue algo zuculenta la escena, me alegro que te gustara**

 **Tristanshadowsanchez : gracias a usted lector por dejarme su opinión, significa mucho para mi que le gustara el capitulo**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez : gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia y me alegra que disfrutara y me animara a subir la continuación**

 **sin que cuente menos...también un agradecimiento a los lectores sin cuenta que se toman un momento para comentar como visitantes y dejarme su opinión que como les repito...es muy valiosa y me ayuda a mejorar mis escritos ademas que me hace muy muy feliz...**

 **sin mas por el momento los dejo con el capitulo 7 llamado Engranaje en movimiento en referencia obviamente a Asami y a Korra que no solo avanzaron en su relación si no que cada vez esta mas cerca el momento en que el desenlace de su historia**

 **Pd: en el siguiente capitulo al final agregare los summarys de 3 historias Korrasami que estoy desarrollando, para que con sus reviews a modo de votación me indiquen cual les gustaría que comenzara a publicar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7.- Engranaje en movimiento**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Korra…Asami…. ¿están en casa?

-Tiene que ser una jodida broma- dijo molesta la ingeniero al tiempo que se levantaba de encima de Korra- Maldito Mako…

Las últimas palabras de la ingeniero expresadas apenas en un susurro fueron audibles solo para la morena que apresuradamente se incorporaba del sillón para subir de tres saltos las escaleras gracias a su aire control, rumbo a la habitación de Asami, donde posiblemente después de buscar con más calma el resto de su ropa podría vestirse y evitarse la vergüenza de ser vista por alguien aparte de su ojiverde amada en esa presentación de ropa tan escasa.

Asami simplemente frunció el ceño molesta, al ver como los ojos del maestro fuego se movían a toda velocidad siguiendo la figura de su morena y una expresión de deseo se apoderaba de su rostro, lo cual simplemente incremento más la ira de la heredera, quien, reprimiendo el deseo interno de patear tan fuerte a Mako de manera que Bolin se quedara sin futuros sobrinos, simplemente adopto una expresión seria y alisándose la bata que la cubría, cruzo los brazos bajo sus pechos y con el tono más gélido que podía destilar se dirigió al maestro fuego después de aclarar su garganta para llamar su atención.

-Buenos días Mako, ¿se te ofrece algo o simplemente no tenías otro lugar u otras personas a las cuales llegar a incordiar?...

Mako había quedado tan apantallado ante la imagen de Korra en bóxer que ignoro completamente el tono de voz de la CEO de Industrias Futuro, incluso comenzaba a ponerse rojo por pensamientos que asaltaban su mente en esos momentos y después de unos segundos de aturdimiento sacudió su cabeza alejando esas ideas y por fin volviendo a mirar a Asami le respondió.

-Es…esa…era…Korra iba…es decir…ella estaba…- nuevamente el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas

Por Vaatu, que coraje sentía la ingeniero, vaya habilidades de detective debía tener el maestro fuego si ni siquiera había escuchado lo que Asami le había dicho, ¿podía culparlo?, ella misma era capaz de perderse únicamente mirando el contorno del cuerpo de la morena aun con ropa, y sus bien marcadas y tonificadas piernas a la vista claro que podían tener un efecto hipnotizante, está bien, no lo podía culpar, pero lo que si podía, era desear golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas por atreverse a mirar de esa forma a Korra, a SU Korra, era suya, se había entregado a ella durante toda la noche, y viceversa, así que si bien no lo podía culpar, eso no le daba el derecho a posar sus indignos ojos color ámbar sobre el cuerpo de su amada, y mucho menos de esa manera tan poco discreta, poco le faltaba al maestro fuego para comenzar a babear su piso de mármol pulido.

Nuevamente aclaro su garganta provocando un sobresalto en Mako, a quien le llevo un momento salir de su ensoñación.

-Disculpa Asami, ¿qué me decías?- respondió por fin el maestro fuego

-Te preguntaba que si se te ofrecía algo o simplemente pasabas a saludar- dijo la ingeniero cambiando las palabras que había dicho con anterioridad

-A claro- y adopto su característico porte policial casi militar – Han pasado algunas cosas desde anoche, la jefa Lin me ha mandado a pasar el reporte al avatar para que esté al tanto de la situación- y terminando de decir esto dirigió nuevamente la vista en dirección a la escalera donde momentos antes Korra desaparecía a toda velocidad.

-Bueno si eso es todo, puedes darme el reporte y yo se lo hago llegar- añadió extendiendo la mano hacia el sobre con los documentos que ella suponía explicaban la situación

El maestro fuego miro confundido por un momento a la heredera Sato antes de reafirmar el agarre del sobre que siguió manteniendo en sus manos.

-De hecho Asami, preferiría decírselo personalmente para aclarar cualquier duda que tenga, supongo que no te molesta que la espere aquí ¿verdad?- expreso el maestro al tiempo que se dirigía a tomar asiento en el mismo sillón donde justo antes de que apareciera el detective interrumpiendo, Korra y Asami se encontraban compartiendo un momento de intimidad.

Solo pudo fruncir más el ceño y resignadamente alzo los hombros con indiferencia.

-De acuerdo, subiré a decirle a Korra que la esperaras- y sin dejar que le respondiera comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Al llegar frente a su recamara aún mantenía el enojo latente dentro de sí por la visita tan inoportuna del maestro fuego, pero apenas abrir la puerta no pudo sino sonreír y sentir su corazón llenarse de ternura al ver a la ojiazul pegar un brinco de sorpresa para después trastabillar con la orilla de la cama y caer al piso del otro lado.

-A…Asami…me asustaste- decía la morena al tiempo que trataba inútilmente de jalar la sabana de la cama para cubrirse avergonzada.

Oh si, el avatar se encontraba únicamente en bóxer, ya sin la chaqueta de Asami pues estaba por ponerse el sujetador cuando la ingeniero entro en la habitación.

-No tienes por qué cubrirte Korra, no debes apenarte conmigo- decía mientras se acercaba para después arrodillarse frente a la morena y tomar su mejilla con ternura – Eres hermosa cielo, por favor no te avergüences de mostrarte ante mí.

La oriunda del sur simplemente suspiro tranquila y sonriéndole a la ojiverde, bajo los brazos que tenía cubriendo sus pechos para llevarlos a la cintura de la recién llegada quien le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó sin prisas a sus labios.

Sus labios, tan tibios y suaves, regalándole tiernos y a la vez exigentes besos, Asami sabía que si de algo podía estar segura que jamás se iba a cansar, era de poseer la boca del avatar.

Korra simplemente recargo su cuerpo hacia atrás sobre sus codos, permitiéndole a la ingeniero posicionarse sobre ella para profundizar el beso, que ahora se volvía apasionado y que le ocasionaba un torbellino de emociones en su cuerpo que estaba segura de un momento a otro la iban a hacer perder el control.

Y eso estaba bien, quería perder el control con la ojiazul, en ese momento, en cualquier momento, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios mientras continuaba besando a Korra, anticipando todo los momentos que iban a poder compartir ese día, sin ningún apuro de ningún tipo, solo ellas dos, amándose dentro de la mansión Sato, en cuanto pudiera apartarse un momento de ese cautivador cuerpo que se encontraba bajo de ella y que recorría con sus manos de arriba abajo, le pediría al personal que en ese momento debía estar llegando a la mansión a cumplir con sus funciones, que se retirara, que tenían el día libre, claro que no les informaría las razones, quedaría como una auténtica pervertida si les dijera que planeaba hacerle el amor a Korra en cualquier parte de la mansión donde la pasión las abordara, solo ella y Korra, solo su morena y ella…solo…

Tsk….con un chasquido de dientes la heredera se apartó con brusquedad de Korra quien se sorprendió por la actitud de Asami y con voz asustada y temiendo la respuesta le pregunto.

-¿Pasa algo Sami?...yo… ¿hice algo malo?...es porque te mordí ¿verdad?- ahora el avatar mostraba un rostro torturado- Lo siento Sami…por Raava te juro que lo siento, no sé porque lo hice…te prometo que no pas…

Pero fue interrumpida por los labios de la ingeniero con un corto beso

-No hiciste nada malo cariño- un leve sonrojo tiño las mejillas de la heredera- Por si no lo notaste yo también te mordí un poco- Korra miro hacia un lado tratando de no abochornarse- Es solo que Mako está abajo, y no se ira a menos que platique contigo sobre no sé qué tema oficial muy importante que no puede dejar para después, y por mucho que deseo en este momento hacerte mía otra vez- nuevamente los colores se apoderaron del rostro de Korra – Pienso que entre más pronto bajes, más pronto se ira Mako y más pronto podremos comenzar a disfrutar nuestro día solas…

-Ah bueno…amm…me daré una ducha rápida y bajo de volada para saber qué es lo que me quiere decir- dudando un poco agrego- Tú…am…tú vas a tomar un baño también Sami?...

-Jajajajaja…quien lo diría…el avatar tiene su lado pervertido…-respondió la ingeniera provocando que Korra se pusiera de mil colores, algo muy común solo en el último día- Se lo que pasa por tu cabecita…y me encantaría bañarme junto contigo, pero así jamás saldríamos de la regadera ¿no crees?- viendo que la morena hacia un puchero añadió- Anda ya Korra, o me aprovechare de ti en este instante..

Y aunque en ese momento esos eran también los deseos del avatar, tenía que deshacerse de la presencia de Mako lo más pronto posible, así que sin más demoras se puso en pie para dirigirse a la ducha no sin antes voltear seductoramente a mirar a Asami quien se incorporaba igualmente y guiñarle un ojo dejando a la ingeniero absorta mirando cómo se alejaba.

Mientras, Asami procedió a buscar dentro de su armario (su enorme armario) alguna ropa que pudiera quedarle a la morena, decidiéndose después de unos minutos por un pantalón casual negro y una blusa gris con cuello en v, que esperaba le quedara a la ojiazul.

-Korra, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto tímidamente la heredera tocando levemente la puerta del baño, pero al no recibir respuesta simplemente abrió lentamente para asomar la mitad del cuerpo.

Que Vaatu la atormentara los siguientes mil años si alguna vez era capaz de mirar a Korra sin maravillarse, incluso a través de la cortina de baño era consciente de la silueta del avatar bajo el agua que caía de la regadera. Con que facilidad podría desprenderse de la bata que cubría su cuerpo e ingresar a la ducha para compartir un momento más con la ojiazul. Pero sabía que eso solo retrasaría más la despachada del maestro fuego y por consiguiente las retrasaría a ellas de retomar su día juntas, así que simplemente suspirando resignada le dejo la ropa en el tocador del baño y silenciosamente se retiró de vuelta a su habitación.

Estaba eligiendo la última prenda que se pondría cuando fuera su turno de bañarse cuando salió Korra del baño ya vestida y secando su aun mojado cabello con la toalla sobre los hombros sonriéndole. Era hermosa, jamás se cansaría de pensarlo, devolviéndole la sonrisa se acercó a ella e ignorando el agua que destilaba de sus cabellos la abrazo fuertemente, lo que sorprendió al avatar, por la efusividad del abrazo, parecería que tuviera miedo de que fuera el ultimo, y así era, la joven CEO de Industrias Futuro aun temía que todo fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría a la triste realidad.

Apartándola un poco pero sin soltarla, Korra la miro aun con la sonrisa en su rostro decidida a decirle por fin las dos palabras que llevaban atoradas en sus labios desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Asami…mi Asami…- y subiendo su mano a la mejilla de la heredera la acaricio tiernamente con el pulgar – Yo quería decirte desde hace mucho que…que…yo… yo te am…

Un sonoro grito perfectamente audible desde la planta baja de la mansión interrumpió la declaración de la morena.

-¡Chicas!...¿está todo bien?- preguntaba el maestro fuego un poco cansado de estar esperando durante ya bastante tiempo- ¡No sé si lo recuerden pero sigo aquí abajo!

La molestia fue visible en ambas jóvenes, sobre todo en la morena quien fastidiada por la interrupción fue la primera en separarse del abrazo para salir de la habitación refunfuñando en voz baja.

-Estúpido Mako…interrumpiéndome de esa forma…- y más cosas que siguió murmurando al salir y que escaparon de los oídos de la pelinegra quien se quedó estática por un momento para después apresurarse a la regadera.

Renuente a dejar que el maestro fuego con saber qué clase de intenciones conviviera con su morena, se movió a la velocidad de la luz para poder bajar junto a ella.

…..

Con un conjunto casual de falta guinda y blusa de manga corta negra y apenas colocándose un poco de carmín en los labios la heredera bajaba las escaleras buscando con la mirada al maestro fuego y a la maestra agua, sorprendiéndose de no encontrarlos en el sillón donde había dejado al detective cuando este llego a la mansión.

Se dirigió a la cocina de donde escucho voces y al entrar encontró a Mako recargado en la barra, tan embobado mirando a Korra quien se encontraba guisando dándole la espalda que no se percató de la presencia de la ojiverde hasta que paso frente a él acercándose por la espalda a Korra y poniendo las manos en la cintura de la morena miro por encima de su hombro hacia lo que la oriunda del sur estaba preparando.

Un estremecimiento se apodero de Korra al sentir el cuerpo de Asami pegado al suyo.

-Vaya Korra, eso se ve delicioso- dijo por fin la heredera aun sin separarse de la morena – No tan delicioso como tú, pero aun así se ve y huele muy bien- agrego en un susurro pegado al oído de la ojiazul quien no pudo sino dar un respingo ante tal declaración de Asami.

Mako miraba curioso la escena sin comprender el trasfondo de la situación que estaba presenciando, simplemente se le hacía raro la confianza entre sus dos amigas, nunca que recordara las había visto así de cercanas…había algo más ahí, solo que no sabía que era…algo en sus miradas, un aura diferente las rodeaba…

Tallándose la cara con una mano alejo esos pensamientos que le causaban malestar, aunque sin saber la razón del porqué.

-Veo que Korra tenía razón cuando dijo que ibas a bajar con mucha hambre- dijo el maestro fuego dirigiéndose a Asami- Por más que le sugerí que saliéramos a comprar algo en lo que tu bajabas ella se negó, insistiendo en que ella misma quería tenerte listo el desayuno sin salir de aquí

La CEO de Industrias Futuro miro con ternura a la morena quien ya se encontraba frente a ella, aunque algo apenada desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

-No fue solo eso Mako- alego abochornada la oriunda de la tribu del sur mientras servía la comida en los platos- También me pareció adecuado que Asami estuviera presente para escuchar lo que me tenías que decir…

Si bien Korra en un principio considero adecuado escuchar al maestro para que se fuera rápido, después le pareció una mejor idea esperar a Asami, con la esperanza de que el maestro notara por su cuenta la aun no establecida "relación" entre las dos mujeres, y perdiera el posible interés que pudiera tener en la heredera.

Tomando asiento en las sillas alrededor de la barra, ambas jóvenes comenzaron a desayunar indicándole al maestro fuego que procediera a informarles la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

-Bueno, la cosa esta más o menos así- comenzó el detective- Ayer se presentó Tenzin junto con Jinora, Ikki y Meelo en la oficina de la jefa Lin, para pedirle que investigara cierta situación- y así relato el maestro a ambas chicas la visita de los maestros aire y la decisión posterior de Lin de investigar dicha situación- Justo anoche cuando se fueron del restaurante…

Y ambas mujeres se miraron cómplices recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, perdiéndose en sus miradas e ignorando inconscientemente lo que Mako le estaba contando.

-Perdón Mako, ¿Qué decías?- dijo la ojiazul provocando que el maestro fuego frunciera el ceño molesto por la obvia manera en la que era ignorado

-Te decía que los oficiales encontraron un laboratorio donde estaban haciendo experimentos con las raíces espirituales, algo parecido a el arma de Kuvira, pero en versiones más pequeñas y compactas

En esta parte definitivamente había capturado por fin la atención tanto de Korra como de Asami

-Ya interrogamos a los detenidos- continuo relatando Mako- Al parecer varios seguidores de Kuvira no estuvieron conformes con la rendición de su líder y continuaron experimentando con la elaboración de dichas armas, la razón por la que la jefa considero conveniente que te enteraras de esto, es porque los hombres que detuvimos no eran sino simples ayudantes de bajo nivel, solo pudimos descubrir la localización de otros 3 talleres aquí mismo en Ciudad Republica donde se esconden para fabricar esas armas y como se enteró que estas de vuelta en la ciudad, quiere que formes parte del escuadrón para detener a esos delincuentes- concluyo así el maestro fuego.

Asami se estremeció al comprender el peligro al que se enfrentaba nuevamente la morena, recordando lo cerca que estuvo de morir la última ocasión que se enfrentó en una situación así, pues si bien era el avatar, esos delincuentes ahora estarían prevenidos y alerta a la reacción de la policía. Nerviosa y con expresión preocupada tomo el brazo de la ojiazul quien inmediatamente volteo a ver a Asami, a quien no tuvo que leerle la mente para atinar a lo que estaba pensando.

Posando su mano sobre la de la heredera y le sonrió para tranquilizarla, entendía su preocupación, pero aun así, era su deber como avatar el mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, por lo que no se podía negar a esa misión.

-Cuando partimos- dijo Asami, la cual no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir sola a Korra con el riesgo latente de lo que podía pasar

-No sé si sea prudente que tu vayas Asami- respondió Mako- No podríamos responder por tu seguridad…

Korra estaba lista para apoyar el comentario del maestro fuego cuando se topó con la decidida mirada de la heredera Sato, lo que le trajo a la mente cierta momento problemático que tuvieron dentro del mundo espiritual.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _Después de acompañar al avatar en uno de sus entrenamientos matutinos, la ojiverde se dejaba caer rendida al pasto, admirada de la resistencia de Korra quien aún continuaba con sus ejercicios._

 _-Pff…que bárbara Korra, no sé realmente como resistes tanto, llevamos casi 3 horas entrenando, ¿no crees que deberías tomártelo con más calma?, digo, sé que el avatar debe ser alguien fuerte, pero no creo que en este momento exista alguien más fuerte que tu…_

 _-Siempre…debo…de…ser…mejor…-respondía agitada la oriunda de la tribu del sur- La última vez…estuve a punto de perder…no puedo…fallarle…al mundo…- terminaba de decir al tiempo que daba una patada al piso haciendo emerger una gran roca, para posteriormente romperla en pedacitos con una patada aún más espectacular que la anterior._

 _-Vamos Korra, no puedes seguir viendo las cosas así, no tienes que exigirte de esa manera_

 _El avatar detuvo en seco sus movimientos y respirando profundamente se arrodillo frente a la pelinegra_

 _-Sabes, si tengo, porque tengo muchas personas que proteger, personas importantes en mi vida, no puedo darme el lujo de arriesgar su seguridad siendo débil- admitió apesadumbrada la morena_

 _-Cielo…- respondió Asami acariciando la mejilla de Korra- Que pesada carga traes en tus hombros, pero no tiene que ser así, ahora y siempre yo estaré contigo, cada enfrentamiento que tengas yo estaré a tu lado y estoy segura que Mako y Bolin también lo estarán…_

 _Korra quien había cerrado los ojos por un momento disfrutando de la caricia de Asami los abrió de repente mirándola con seriedad._

 _-No…-dijo tajante- Precisamente es la razón por la que no puedo ser débil, para no exponer a las personas que quiero, de ahora en adelante debo ser capaz de enfrentarme sola a cualquier peligro que aparezca_

 _-No digas esas cosas Korra- contesto con calma la ojiverde- ¿Tú crees que podría estar tranquila sabiéndote en peligro y sin poder hacer nada para ayudarte?_

 _-Y yo no estaría tranquila teniendo que enfrentarme a no sé qué y al mismo tiempo estar pendiente de que no te hicieran daño_

 _-Oye, ¿qué tan indefensa crees que soy?- respondió con un tono de molestia_

 _-No quise decir que fueras indefensa Asami, sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz y estoy consciente de tus habilidades, pero insisto, de ahora en adelante no me arriesgare a perderte o a que salgas herida haciendo cosas que le conciernen al avatar…_

 _La discusión duro otros diez minutos y sin saber cómo, aumentando el tono de voz llegaron a un punto demasiado alejado de cuando comenzaron a hablar y donde ya se encontraban bastante molestas la una con la otra…_

 _-Asami no insistas…dije que no y es mi última palabra_

 _-¿Y tú crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados simplemente asintiendo?, no será así, quieras o no yo te voy a acompañar…_

 _-¡Porque quieres complicarlo todo!- decía gritando la joven de ojos color cielo_

 _-No es complicarlo, ¡deja de ser tan necia, es necesario!- contestaba la pelinegra perdiendo la calma que tanto le había costado mantener durante los últimos 10 minutos- Las personas no siempre actuaran como tú quieres, ni como tu esperas, el hecho de que seas el avatar no te da derecho a forzar a las personas a actuar contra su voluntad!- continuó desahogándose la heredera aunque al final sintió que sus últimas palabras no fueron las más acertadas_

 _La morena guardo silencio cambiando la expresión de su rostro de enfado a seriedad completa con algo más que Asami no supo interpretar._

 _-Korra yo…_

 _-Forzar a las personas…por ser el avatar… ¿por eso estas aquí conmigo?... ¿por eso lo de estas últimas semanas?... ¿yo lo forcé?...- hizo una pausa mientras una mueca de dolor se reflejó por un instante en sus labios- de haberlo sabido antes…_

 _-Korra no seas infantil, no es lo que quise decir- respondió Asami a la defensiva_

 _-¡Ah vaya!...así que ahora aparte de obligar a las personas a hacer mi santa voluntad también soy infantil ¿no?- contesto aún más molesta la morena_

 _-¡Pues si!...eres infantil y berrinchuda y obstinada y necia y…_

 _-Anda…continua…no te detengas… ¿qué más soy?_

 _-Demonios Korra… ¡eres la persona más testaruda que eh conocido en mi vida!_

 _-¿Y si soy todas esas cosas porque estás aquí conmigo?_

 _-¡PUES NO SE PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ CONTIGO! –grito sin pensarlo la ojiverde obviamente dejando que su enojo fuera el que hablara, aunque arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras al ver el rostro herido de la morena_

 _-Si las cosas son así- respondió Korra adoptando una expresión dolida para después darle la espalda a la heredara- Si las cosas son así como dices, creo que ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí conmigo, lo mejor será que vuelvas a Ciudad Republica_

 _-No lo dices enserio…- Asami se encontraba estupefacta ante lo que recién había escuchado- Korra…. ¿no es enserio verdad?..._

 _Ni siquiera volteo a mirarla_

 _-Adiós Asami…_

 _._

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _._

Esa pequeña discusión por nada las había llevado a estar separadas casi un mes, no supieron cómo llevar ese simple desacuerdo y aunque Asami se fue molesta, a cada paso que daba se arrepentía, con cada paso que se alejaba de Korra, escuchaba una voz interna que le decía vuelve, arregla las cosas, pero la CEO de Industrias Futuro también tenía su orgullo y en esos momentos aunado a su molestia, le impidieron quedarse a resolver su "relación".

Korra ni siquiera volteo a mirar cómo se iba la ojiverde, cruzada de brazos recargada en su tan acostumbrado árbol refunfuñaba molesta, aunque la verdadera razón para no dirigir su mirada hacia Asami era porque internamente sabía que si la veía alejarse, saldría corriendo detrás de ella a rogarle que la perdonara, a explicarle que ese simple malentendido no era nada comparado al cariño que sentía por la pelinegra, así que no lo hizo, se quedó mirando al horizonte, dejándola marchar.

Pero había regresado, esta vez dispuesta a componer todo, con miedo de que fuera tarde, pero ahora después de lo que había pasado entre las dos, más tranquila y esperando el momento de calma para platicar y expresarle todos sus sentimientos.

Y ahora estaba frente a ella, enfrentando el mismo conflicto que las hizo separarse, pero tanto tiempo solo en el mundo espiritual, la hizo darse cuenta que jamás quería volver a estar lejos de ella, por lo que no haría nada intencionalmente para que eso pasara.

-Asami no necesita que nadie responda por su seguridad, ella es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola, aunque no estará sola, iremos juntas- dijo por fin la morena sorprendiendo a el maestro fuego y a la heredera Sato, a quien miro con ternura sonriéndole y mientras tomaba su mano continuo- Si la jefa Lin quiere que sea parte del equipo, dile que eso incluye a Asami y a Bolin, si es que el desea participar

-Bueno, si lo dejas así tan claro- respondió el joven de ojos color ámbar intrigado por las palabras de Korra y suspirando resignado ante la imposibilidad de platicar a solas con la morena agrego- Supongo que eso concluye mi visita, iré a informar a Lin de tu decisión- dirigiéndose a la salida con las dos chicas acompañándolo volteo para añadir- Le diré a Bolin que quieres que él también nos acompañe, o ¿sabes qué?, deberíamos reunirnos todos para platicarlo, no se preocupen por cocinar, nosotros traeremos la comida, nos vemos a mediodía…

Estupefactas ante la auto invitación del maestro fuego, fueron incapaces de responder con una negativa

-Por cierto Asami…- comentó Mako- Ya son las 9, ¿hoy no iras a trabajar?

Aun pasmada respondió tratando de hacerle comprender al maestro que desistiera de su plan de reunirse todos para comer

-No, de hecho decidí tomarme el día libre para descansar, disfrutar tranquilamente del clima tan agradable, ya sabes, con el frio y eso, simplemente quedarme en casa, ver una película, tomar chocolate, simplemente pasar el rato en el sofá…- y de reojo pudo observar que la oriunda del sur se sonrojaba al hacer mención de "pasar el rato en el sofá", algo que pasó inadvertido por el detective.

-A bueno, que mejor que así nos podemos reunir y estar a gusto sin prisas, sin que tuvieras que salir corriendo de vuelta al trabajo- respondió con una sonrisa el maestro ajeno completamente a lo que la heredera Sato trataba de implicar con sus palabras

Ambas chicas simplemente se miraban resignadas cuando por fin Mako se fue de la mansión.

-Bueno, eso complica un poco los planes del día ¿no?- comento algo triste la ojiverde

-Un poco, sí, pero…- y diciendo esto la tomo de las manos haciéndola quedar frente a frente- Antes de que lleguen podemos aprovechar el tiempo a solas ¿verdad?

Asami se acercó hasta topar su frente y cerrando los ojos respiro el fresco aroma de Korra.

-¿Quieres volver a ese sofá?- pregunto con dulzura, no dispuesta a dejar que la obtusidad de su ex le arruinara la mañana con su morena

Así después de darse un corto beso, Korra le pidió que la esperara en el sofá mientras subía las escaleras.

Al regresar traía en sus manos una sábana con la cual después de recargarse en una orilla del sofá e indicarle con la mirada a Asami a que la acompañara, las tapo a ambas mientras la pelinegra la abrazaba recargada en su pecho y Korra la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras inclinaba su cabeza hasta juntarse con la de Asami.

-A mí me gustan los días fríos de aquí, porque me recuerdan mucho los días de sol en el polo sur- decía al tiempo que acariciaba lentamente el brazo de la heredera- Pero sé que usted señorita es una friolenta incorregible y quiero que esté a gusto

No pudiendo reprimir una carcajada se abrazó más al cuerpo de la morena

-Podríamos estar en medio de una tormenta de nieve y estoy segura que tu calor sería más que suficiente para mí- dijo haciendo sonrojar al avatar

-Pues claro…soy la flama eterna del mundo- respondió Korra bromeando

-Oh discúlpeme gran flama eterna del mundo- contesto alegre- Déjeme comprobar mejor que no se está extinguiendo

Y ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia arriba deposito un suave beso en los labios de la morena, quien correspondió gustosa a la acción de Asami.

Y así entre besos y abrazos y platicas acerca de todo lo que había hecho la heredera, parecía que el tiempo que estuvieron lejos nunca había pasado, que era solo otro día en el mundo espiritual donde como acostumbraban, podían pasar horas y horas simplemente disfrutando de la presencia la una de la otra y así fue, el tiempo se les fue entre los dedos cuando sin necesidad de voltear a ver la hora en el reloj, supieron que ya era mediodía por los golpes en la puerta que les avisaban que sus amigos ya estaban ahí.

-Tal vez si no contestamos crean que no hay nadie y se vayan- dijo Korra mientras sonreía

-Jajajajaja…lo dudo mucho cielo, Mako es más terco que…

No terminaba la frase la heredera cuando la puerta principal de la mansión se abría dando paso al maestro fuego, al maestro tierra y a la novia de este último…bueno, más bien a la prometida…

-¡Rápido!, todavía tenemos oportunidad de que se vayan- y diciendo esto jalaba la sabana para cubrirlas completamente hasta la cabeza- Listo…ahora no nos verán y se marcharan…

Apenas si pudo reprimir la risa que la travesura y ocurrencia de la morena le causaba

-Son pésimas para jugar a las escondidas- decía Bolin al tiempo que levantaba la sabana y les regalaba una gran sonrisa a sus amigas- Estábamos enfrente de ustedes y ¿de verdad creyeron que no las íbamos a ver?...

Las dos chicas simplemente se soltaron riendo ante la imposibilidad de "pasar desapercibidas" para sus amigos

-Fue idea de Korra- la delato Asami

-Oye…pero tú bien que usaste mi escondite súper secreto- respondió alegre la morena

-Vale, vale ya…levántense de ahí flojas- continuo el maestro tierra al tiempo que alzaba a ambas jóvenes en un abrazo de oso-ornitorrinco tan particulares de el

-Jajajaja…bájanos Bolin…o me obligaras a golpearte- respondió risueña la oriunda de la tribu del sur

El aludido deposito a ambas en el suelo para después tomar posición de pelea frente a su amiga

-Puedes intentarlo pero sabemos que no lo lograras…-dijo el maestro tierra sonriendo confiado

-Con que esas tenemos eh…ya te demostrare yo…-y sin avisar se lanzó de lleno contra su amigo ojiverde con quien tirados en el piso comenzaban a luchar, retorciéndose ante la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano- Admite…que soy…mejor…que…

-Soy mejor que tu…soy mejor que tu…soy mejor que tu…-repetía el maestro tierra al tiempo que trataba de retirar la bota de la morena de su rostro al tiempo que le sostenía las manos que lanzaban peligrosos puños en todas direcciones.

-Niños…nunca cambian…-comento con el ceño fruncido el maestro fuego, comentario que molesto de sobremanera a Asami, quien ya iba a responderle cuando fue interrumpida por la oriunda de Zaofu.

-Eso es lo mejor de tu hermano sabes…-comento mirando al maestro tierra con ternura- es una de las cosas que más me hace amarlo…es tan honesto…tan sincero con respecto a su forma de ser…guarda todavía la inocencia de un infante…así como es…así es…

-Perfecto…-completo la frase Asami, mirando de la misma manera a Korra quien en ese instante era aplastada contra el piso, sometida con una llave de lucha sobre el cuello

-¡Vamos Bolin!- lo alentaba su prometida- Ya casi la tienes

-Para nada…Korra simplemente lo está dejando ganar- respondió retadoramente Asami

-¿Que no ves los músculos de Bolin?...Korra se rendirá de un momento a otro- contesto confiada la oriunda de Zaofu

-¿Eso crees?- alego Asami alzando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa presuntuosa se dirigió a la maestra de los cuatro elementos- Korra, deja de jugar y gánale en los próximos 5 segundos o no habrá más sesiones de sofá para ti…

De repente los ojos de la morena comenzó a despedir una luz blanquecina, anunciando que la chica entraba en estado avatar y con una energía que irradio de su cuerpo, el maestro tierra fue lanzado por los aires para volver a caer en los brazos de la morena quien sin perder un segundo lo deposito en el piso boca abajo sosteniendo sus brazos en su espalda como clara señal de victoria.

-Eso no es justo Korra- decía el ojiverde poniéndose de pie mientras Korra abandonaba el estado avatar sonriente por su triunfo- Eso fue trampa- y haciendo un puchero fingió comenzar a llorar

-Así son las cosas hermano…-decía Mako mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su hermano en señal de consuelo- Al menos esta vez aguantaste casi 5 minutos…es más estoy segura que si no fuera por Asami que le dijo a Korra que…

Un confusión pareció apoderarse del maestro fuego al repetir en su mente las palabras dichas por la joven Sato, nomas "sesiones de sofá", ¿a qué se refería?...

La mente de Asami comenzó a trabajar toda velocidad buscando una excusa para justificarse por su comentario. Es decir, podía decir la verdad, que Korra y ella era una pareja, bueno, aun no oficialmente, pero pronto, y dudaba ante la posible reacción de sus amigos. Miro a Korra quien tenía una expresión asustada, conocía la opinión de la morena, puesto que en una ocasión lo había platicado.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Habían pasado toda la mañana en otro de sus recorridos exploratorios en el mundo espiritual, y después de pasar a visitar a su amigo Iroh y compartir una taza de té, ahora la pareja de jóvenes se encontraba descansando cerca del lago donde acostumbraba meditar la maestra de los cuatro elementos._

 _-Jamás pensé que me sentiría así de libre y al mismo tiempo perteneciendo a algún lugar…- y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena aspirando su aroma a flores y a césped- Jamás imagine que estaría así contigo Korra…_

 _-Y yo nunca llegue siquiera a imaginar la paz y la alegría que podría experimentar al lado de una persona- abrazo con más fuerza a Asami acercándola a su cuerpo, recargando su cabeza sobre el cabello negro de su compañera- hueles a jazmín…y a lavanda…me gusta…- y tomo con sus manos el rostro de Asami indicándole que volteara hasta quedar frente a frente- tú me gustas- y cerrando los ojos le dio un tierno beso en los labios, corto pero lleno de ternura, se recargo hacia atrás en el tronco del árbol donde se encontraban recostadas sonriendo y Asami recargo la cabeza sobre su pecho manteniéndose abrazada a ella y con una sonrisa en los labios imposible de ocultar – tú me gustas…-repitió el avatar cerrando los ojos para continuar disfrutando de su mutua compañía…_

 _-No puedo esperar a volver a Ciudad Republica y decirles a todos lo afortunada que soy por estar junto a ti Korra…_

 _Una mueca de preocupación de formo en el rostro de la morena_

 _-Sabes Asami, no estoy muy segura si sea adecuado, digo, al menos por el momento decirle a los demás sobre…-un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro- Ya sabes…nosotras…_

 _Nunca lo habían hablado realmente, si eran más que amigas, si eran novias o que…los abrazos y besos y el tiempo que compartían simplemente se dio con naturalidad, sin ningún título de por medio._

 _-Pero Korra, ¿te avergüenza que los demás sepan que me quieres?- respondió confundida Asami_

 _-No…claro que no…amm…sé que suena trillado, pero no es por ti…es por mi…-la expresión de confusión se acentuó aún más en el rostro de la pelinegra obligando a la morena a explicarse con más claridad- Es porque, tu sabes, la gente no opina precisamente lo mejor de mí, no muchos confían en el avatar, es decir, tú has leído las encuestas, solo tengo el 8% de aprobación de la gente y…no sé cómo afectaría lo nuestro a eso…- suspiraba la maestra apesadumbrada_

 _-Korra…_

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _._

-Claro, no me explique, es que, le estoy enseñando a jugar pai sho a Korra, y siempre nos sentamos en el sofá, ha mejorado bastante por eso la amenaza de no continuar- dijo con naturalidad Asami disipando las dudas de sus amigos.

-Que bien Korra…Opal también me ha ayudado a mejorar mucho mi juego, creo que estoy listo para derrotar a Asami- admitió confiado Bolin

-Bueno ya…eso lo podemos averiguar más tarde, la verdad yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, mejor nos sentamos a comer ¿no?, digo, antes de que se enfríen los fideos- decía Mako al tiempo que alzaba las bolsas que aun cargaba en una mano.

-Sí, mejor vamos a comer- suspiro Korra relajada

Y así pasaron todos al comedor donde comenzó una nueva batalla entre la morena y el maestro tierra por ver quién de los dos podía acabar más rápido con los cuatro tazones de fideos de Narook que le correspondía a cada uno.

Entre risas por la casi intoxicación por exceso de comida que le dio a ambos chicos, paso rápidamente el almuerzo, para después pasar a la sala donde por turnos se enfrentaban en partidas de pai sho, ganando casi siempre la CEO de Industrias Futuro.

Así de repente paso la tarde y dio pie a la noche, los chicos prepararon una cena ligera y después de aceptar el ofrecimiento de Asami de organizarles una reunión en su mansión al día siguiente para anunciar oficialmente el compromiso de Opal y Bolin, por fin se retiraron dejando solas a Korra y Asami.

-Bueno…eso tardo más de lo esperado- sonrió afectada la ojiverde

-Por Raava, estoy exhausta…solo quiero acostarme a descansar- respondió la morena- aunque…-sonrió mirando a Asami para después cargarla en brazos- Se me ocurre un par de cosas que podemos hacer antes de dormir…¿tú que piensas?

No hubo respuesta, al menos no con palabras, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la morena, se acercó para juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado que les robo el aliento. Sin necesidad de alguna otra indicación, la morena tomo rumbo a la recamara de Asami, aun manteniéndola en sus brazos y besándose de vez en vez.

Al llegar a la habitación se recostaron en la cama, bajo las sabanas, acariciándose con calma y sin prisas, con ternura y amor…al final sencillamente se quedaron abrazadas sonriendo, tendrían muchos más momentos para demostrarse el amor con sus cuerpos, pero esa noche, solo les bastaba con estar cerca la una de la otra.

Se estaban quedando ya dormidas mientras comentaban lo acontecido en el día cuando surgió el momento de la declaración acerca del sofá de Asami.

-Enserio Korra, ¿Tan malo sería que nuestros amigos o cualquier otra gente se enterara de nuestra relación?

-Es que es difícil Asami, sé que tal vez nuestros amigos lo entiendan, pero ¿y si no nos apoyan?, ¿qué pasa si Tenzin y a su familia o a la demás gente en Ciudad República nos critican?...tu sabes…casi no les agrado como avatar… ¿Cómo manejaremos esto ante los ojos de todos?

-Korra… ¿Por qué estás conmigo ahora?

-Cielos Asami, porque quiero, porque me gusta estar contigo, porque soy muy feliz a tu lado…

-¿Necesitas la aprobación de todo el mundo? ¿De todo el mundo? ¿Yo no basto?...

La joven avatar se quedó seria abrumada por la situación de dar a conocer su aun no oficial "relación"

-Piénsalo…-dijo finalmente la ojiverde separándose del abrazo de Korra y levantándose de la cama –Me encanta estar contigo y tu opinión acerca de nosotras es la única que importa para mi…decide si también es así para ti…y cuando tomes tu decisión…estaré en la habitación de invitados continua a esta…- concluyo así la joven Sato abandonando la habitación dejando sola a la morena.

Aunque me rechace…no pasare el resto de mi vida pensando y recriminándome el qué habría pasado si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para admitir mis sentimientos, para aceptar ante mi misma y ante el mundo y más que nada ante ella, que de algún modo, sin poder darle una explicación, se convirtió en el color de mi vida, en el sabor, en el calor, en todo eso que siento que me falta cuando no está a mi lado; así, con ese pensamiento rondando en su cabeza durante toda la noche, mirando hacia el este, esperando que saliera el sol para que la hora oportuna se diera para confesarse, tal vez para buscar redención o finalmente el rechazo que de algún modo la hiciera seguir adelante, ansiedad, nervios, un miedo recurrente en el abdomen ante la incertidumbre de lo que ocurrirá; los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por su ventana y así, como impulsada por la necesidad de vencer su propio miedo y antes de que cambiara de opinión, se puso en pie y mirando por la ventana una última vez, se dio la vuelta para salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la de su anfitriona, unas únicas palabras de ánimo para sí misma hicieron eco de forma leve al dejar la habitación.

-Eres el avatar… ¿no se supone que eres valiente?-

…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno pues ese fue todo el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado un poquito**

 **.**

 **Mi petición como siempre es que si les gusto me dejen un review con su opinión o si también tienen alguna sugerencia o critica constructiva haganmelo saber con una opinión**

 **.**

 **Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas noches, otra vez nos encontramos...xD...son las 10:00pm exactamente del día 14 del mes de Octubre y aquí les traigo la ultima actualización de esta historia que nació dentro de mi cabeza hace poco mas de 2 meses**

 **Notas importantes...Favor de leerlas antes de proceder con el capitulo, son mis ultimas notas, no les llevaran mas de un minuto lo prometo:**

 **1.-Este es por escasas 92 palabras el capitulo mas largo que escribí durante toda la historia**

 **2.-Es el ultimo capitulo de la historia**

 **3.-Como siempre, revise varias veces la ortografía, por lo que si alguien encuentra algún error o fallo en la redacción, les agradeceré me lo hagan saber para corregirlo inmediatamente**

 **4.-Esta historia es casi como mi hijo, durante el tiempo que la redacte parte de mi se quedo en cada capitulo, por lo que espero sinceramente que disfruten el capitulo y la historia en general haya sido de su agrado**

 **5.-Me encanta, simplemente me encanta como todavía en los reviews del capitulo anterior me incluían la frase final del capitulo 6 "Maldito Mako"...xD**

 **El capitulo lo había programado para ayer, pero siendo martes 13 no quise arriesgarme a subirlo y que por mala suerte a nadie le gustara xD (si soy medio supersticiosa) por lo cual hoy tuve un poco mas de tiempo para afinar detallitos y ofrecerles un escrito un poco mas limpio**

 **.**

 **Como siempre, hacerles saber, que todos sus comentarios me animaron a continuar capitulo a capitulo y siendo este el ultimo, les agradeceré de todo corazón me dejen su opinión acerca tanto del capitulo 8 como de la historia completa, sus opiniones y criticas constructivas me ayudan a mejorar mis escritos y ademas también me hace feliz cuando me llega notificación de review (para que mas que la verdad)**

 **Un agradecimiento especial y cariñoso para Rarie-Roo 07 quien fue seguidora fiel desde el inicio de la historia y que como predije la semana pasada, fue la primera en darme su opinión acerca del capitulo**

 **También igual de importante para Chizuru008 que me hizo crujir los huesos con su fuerte abrazo de Bolín que me mando y que como siempre, su comentario detallado dándome su opinión acerca del capitulo me hace muy feliz leer siempre**

 **Respondiendo también a sus comentarios:**

 **KoAsLM005: que bueno que te gusto la historia, espero que disfrutes también el capitulo final**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez: es que ese Mako no es nada discreto, ¿como se le ocurre mirar tan descaradamente a Korra teniendo a Asami frente a el? xD, es un poco triste para mi también darle un final a esta historia pero espero tenerte de lector en algunas futuras publicaciones ^_^**

 **HanelBlumaTanu: que bueno que te gusto la historia, siempre anima tener lectores que esperan la continuación**

 **Tristanshadowsanchez: gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leer cada capitulo y de dejarme tu opinión...yo también lo digo, también odio poquito a Mako xD**

 **Makiiwis: me alegra enormemente que te gustara el fic, :O ...¿te comiste los capítulos? xD lo prometido aquí traigo ya la ultima actualización**

 **AlexandraArcher: gracias por hacerme saber que estas al pendiente de la historia, aquí la ultima actualización, saludos :)**

 **Catching RE: tus porras hacia Korra le dieron animo para ir con todo por lo que es suyo ^_^ , no se si es maravilloso el fic, pero si se que lo hago con mucho cariño y esperando que les guste**

 **Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, un saludo y un agradecimiento a los lectores que se toman el tiempo de aun sin tener una cuenta en FF me dejan sus reviews, creo que lo repito mucho, pero sus opiniones, sus reviews y sus criticas constructivas me ayudan a mejorar mi redacción y mis escritos, también me anima mucho (enserio, xD, cada que me llega notificación de google que tengo un review me sacan una sonrisa)**

 **PD: NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE...**

 **IMPORTANTE...**

 **IMPORTANTE...**

 **Al final del capitulo, así hasta lo ultimo separado por una linea, encontraran tres descripciones de historias en las que estoy trabajando ahora, les pido ahora mas que nunca que en sus reviews, incluyan o me indiquen a modo de votación, ya sea el 1,2 o 3, o el titulo de la historia, que les gustaría que publicara a continuación. Sin mas por el momento, los dejo con el capitulo 8 Final, llamado "Sin pensarlo un segundo" y que es parte de una frase épica de una de mis películas favoritas y en el cual me inspire para darle un final a esta historia. En las notas finales aclaro de cual para no lanzar spoilers.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8.- Sin pensarlo un segundo (Capitulo Final)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Korraaaaaaaaaa! – escucho su nombre pronunciado por la pelinegra…la lógica le decía que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella, sin embargo, la lógica en ese instante era mayormente superada o si se pudiera decir, envuelta por una neblina de confusión y de, ¿dolor?, ¿era acaso dolor lo que sentía en ese instante?, en realidad no podía asegurarlo, solo trataba de concentrarse en el susurro lejano que parecía estar llamándola; sin mucho éxito trato de concentrar su mirada en la joven que se aproximaba con una expresión tremendamente mortificada en su rostro ¿Por qué se encontraba así su Sami?, ¡por Vaatu!, si tan solo pudiera mantener sus ojos abiertos el suficiente tiempo para llevarse consigo una última mirada de los hermosos ojos esmeralda de su amada, joyas que ahora se encontraban bañadas en lágrimas… "No llores Sami", trato de expresar, pero ni el más mínimo sonido surgió de sus labios, quiso levantar su mano para acariciar la blanca mejilla de la joven que ahora se encontraba a su lado y que estaba segura le estaba diciendo algo, veía sus labios moverse, pero no lograba comprender, reuniendo toda la coordinación que le quedaba alzo torpemente su mano hacia el rostro de la pelinegra, un momento… ¿eso era sangre en la mejilla de Asami? ¿Está herida?, no…no es de Asami, es de su mano; con una extraña fascinación admiro su mano cubierta de sangre, ¿era su sangre? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, bueno, lo que fuera, al parecer ya no lo averiguaría, poco a poco sintió como sus ojos se cerraban, solo obscuridad, no más aturdimiento, no más confusión, no mas ¿Asami?...solo un último sonido en la distancia, impregnado de dolor y con sabor a despedida, alguien no dejaba de repetir su nombre y en el último eco, el mundo se silenció._

 _._

 _._

 _._

1 Hora antes:

-Vamos Korra…vamos…- la morena trataba de darse valor para llamar a la puerta frente a ella – Ok Korra, tienes tres segundos para tocar esa puerta o te pateare tan fuerte que le dolerá a todas tus vidas pasadas…- suspiraba pesadamente, tenía el puño estático a dos centímetros de la puerta, quería tocar, debía hacerlo, su cabeza no dejo de dar vueltas toda la noche y no lo haría hasta que no se atreviera a aclarar las cosas con su anfitriona

Estaba por fin decidida a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió de repente sorprendiéndola y causando una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la joven que se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

-Korra…- La morena intento recordar cual era el dolor más grande que había sentido en toda su vida, el veneno que le inyecto Zaheer y que le dejo residuos por un tiempo limitándola en sus poderes como maestra de los elementos y mermando su espíritu, además de desgastarla física y mentalmente, esa sin duda seria su respuesta si la pregunta se la hubieran hecho antes de que la CEO de Industrias Futuro abriera la puerta, puesto que ahora, su corazón sentía un dolor mucho mayor, incomparable con la experiencia vivida de su enfrentamiento con el loto rojo, al ver el rostro torturado de la pelinegra, sus ojos, rojos y con ojeras, sinónimo de que estuvo llorando y su tez más pálida de lo habitual que le indicaba que la heredera había pasado la noche en vela, que jodidamente egoísta y miserable se sintió, era por su causa, ella, que quería con todo su corazón a Asami era quien le estaba haciendo pasar por ese mal trago.

-Sam…Sami…- demonios, pensó la morena maldiciéndose, no quería tartamudear ni sonar insegura con las palabras que quería decir –Mi Asami…- dijo tratando de sonar calmada infructuosamente, simplemente su especialidad no era expresarse con palabras, sin embargo…- Perdóname Sami…- pronuncio por fin antes de soltarse en llanto y arrojarse a los brazos de una muy sorprendida Asami, quien no hizo otra cosa que rodearla con sus brazos recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la morena quien no paraba de sollozar.

-Shhhh….cariño…no llores…- trataba de calmarla- No llores cielo, me rompes el corazón- le decía dulcemente sin dejar de abrazarla

-Yo…Asami…perdón…quiero…tú…porque…jamás…- expresaba entre lágrimas la morena

-Trata de calmarte corazón, ven vamos a mi recamara- y cerrando la puerta tras de sí se dirigieron por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de la joven Sato quien se sentó en la cama con Korra aun abrazada a ella, siguió repitiéndole palabras dulces al oído mientras acariciaba su corta melena y poco a poco sintió como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se relajaba y dejaba de estremecerse.

Korra simplemente no pudo prevenir que la calidez de estar entre los brazos de la mujer que amaba la relajaría a tal punto de hacerla caer dormida.

Asami simplemente sonrió con ternura, si bien había pasado una mala noche, al ver aparecer el rostro de Korra al abrir la puerta y sobre todo la forma en la que había reaccionado la oriunda del sur, le habían traído paz y calma a su ser. Se había precipitado la noche anterior y ahora lo sabía, por esa mujer entre sus brazos, estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, a ir al ritmo que el avatar marcara, a no presionarla más con lo de hacer pública su relación, porque si de algo estaba segura, es de que jamás quería pasar otra noche lejos de su amada.

Con toda la delicadeza posible se levantó tratando de no despertar a la morena y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, se dirigió a darse una ducha para después bajar a hacer unas llamadas, puesto que si bien le encantaría recostarse junto a Korra y pasar así toda la mañana, había hecho el compromiso con su amigo maestro tierra de organizarle una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso ese mismo día, y si hay algo que distinguía a la heredera era que siempre cumplía su palabra.

.

.

.

-Claro Tenzin, si dices que salió junto con el sol ya debe estar por llegar, nos vemos en la tarde- decía antes de colgar el teléfono de su estudio, la hermana del maestro aire había ido de visita según se enteró al llamar a Tenzin para indicarles la hora de la fiesta, y quería contribuir con la preparación de unos guisos tradicionales de la tribu agua del sur, por lo que en ese instante se dirigía ya a la mansión Sato para prepararlos y además se ofreció a ayudar a la heredera a decorar y a dejar todo listo para el festejo.

Estaba por marcar un nuevo número cuando escucho un fuerte ruido dentro de la mansión, se levantó de su silla y alejándose de su escritorio tomo rumbo hacia el recibidor donde creía, el avatar había por fin despertado y la andaba buscando.

-Vaya dormilona, hasta que al fin decidiste….- no pudo terminar la frase al encontrarse frente a ella a media docena de hombres vestidos de verde obscuro que la miraban con no muy amigable expresión- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y quien los dejo entrar?...

Gracias a su experiencia en su participación con el equipo avatar, un instinto despertó en ella al ver en una milésima de segundo como la expresión del hombre al frente del pequeño escuadrón cambiaba, y como acto reflejo se lanzó con agilidad hacia un costado justo a tiempo de evitar recibir un rayo de color purpura disparado de un arma en la mano de dicho hombre.

Detrás de un pilar del enorme recibidor se refugió la joven heredera quien estaba por llamar a Korra a gritos para alertarla, cuando una ráfaga de aire se dejó sentir en la habitación, lentamente asomo el cuerpo para hacer una valoración de la situación.

El avatar en el centro de la sala había lanzado por los aires a uno de los hombres y ahora se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo a otros dos quienes cayeron noqueados ante una patada doble de la morena.

-¡Te encuentras bien Asami!- expreso con preocupación pero sin tomar un descanso del enfrentamiento ya que ahora los tres hombres restantes la rodeaban apuntándole con unas armas que no había visto con anterioridad aunque ciertamente se le hacían familiares.

-Sí, estoy bien, no sé qué sucede, de repente aparecieron en la mansión- respondió refiriéndose con la mirada a los hombres que ahora cercaban a la joven avatar

-Si ya terminaron con su plática- dijo el hombre que parecía el líder- Creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente avatar Korra

-De que demonios está hablando, yo no lo conozco y que yo sepa no tengo asuntos pendientes con nadie- contesto molesta la ojiazul que mantenía arriba la guardia y se encontraba atenta ante cualquier movimiento que realizaran los hombres

-Oh, permítame sacarla de su error, creo que no me eh presentado verdad- dijo con soberbia el hombre sin dejar de apuntar al avatar- Me llamo Rohi y no, antes de que trates de buscar en tu cabeza, no me conoces, pero nosotros si te conocemos muy bien, eres quien evito que nuestra gran líder trajera la paz y el orden a todo el Reino Tierra y además…

-Con que eres seguidor de Kuvira eh…-interrumpió la morena- Por si no lo sabias, su "gran líder" se rindió retirando sus tropas y admitió su error públicamente y ahora está pagando su deuda con la sociedad…

-¡TONTERÍAS!- grito el hombre claramente molesto- ¡Algo le hiciste avatar Korra, de alguna forma con tus estúpidos poderes te metiste dentro de su cabeza!, la gran unificadora jamás se habría rendido ante ti, hubiera muerto antes de renunciar a sus planes, por eso la vamos a liberar, pero antes de eso, primero tenemos que deshacernos de ti, para que no puedas volver a lavarle el cerebro- terminaba de decir el hombre sin percatarse que la heredera ya no se encontraba a sus espaldas, sino que con sigilo se había deslizado hacia su despacho donde guardaba uno de sus guantes

Volvió a la sala justo para ver a la ojiazul en el momento que rompía el piso de una patada haciendo emerger dos paredes grandes de tierra que bloquearon justo a tiempo los rayos de los otros dos hombres, para después dar un salto girando hacia atrás y lanzar por sus puños, enormes llamaradas de fuego que impactaron en el pecho de ambos sujetos proyectándolos contra la pared, con el puño en alto se dio la vuelta dispuesta a mandar a volar a Rohi cuando se tuvo que frenar en seco.

Dos hombres más sujetaban a Asami de los brazos mientras Rohi le sonreía burlonamente.

-¿Enserio pensabas que éramos tan tontos para subestimar al poderoso avatar?- indicaba al tiempo que otros 10 hombres comenzaban a rodearla, salidos de quien sabe dónde.

-Lo siento Korra, me tomaron por sorpresa- decía Asami que se retorcía tratando de zafarse del agarre que la mantenía quieta- No te preocupes por mí, acaba con ellos…

-No creo que quieras hacer caso de las palabras de tu amiga- interrumpió Rohi- A menos que quieras observar la eficacia de nuestras nuevas armas en ella

Todo volvía a lo mismo dentro de la cabeza de la morena, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder proteger a sus seres queridos, enfrentar la muerte una y otra vez por su cuenta sin tener que exponer a quien más amaba en la tierra.

 _"_ _Que pesada carga traes en tus hombros, pero no tiene que ser así, ahora y siempre yo estaré contigo, cada enfrentamiento que tengas yo estaré a tu lado"_ , recordó dentro de su cabeza las palabras de Asami y le basto una mirada hacia esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba para confirmar que jamás dejaría que algo le pasara, claro que quería que estuviera a su lado, ella le daba la fuerza para vencer cualquier cosa.

En un segundo los ojos de la morena comenzaron a brillar y sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los sujetos a reaccionar, se lanzó por los aires hasta chocar sus puños contra los dos captores de Asami quien velozmente se volvió a colocar su guante y por encima del hombro de Korra lanzo una descarga eléctrica hacia tres de los hombres que se acercaban a atacarlas.

Le llevo solo un instante atravesar la distancia que lo separaba de Rohi y el resto de sus hombres y envolviéndolos en una burbuja de aire cortándoles la respiración hasta hacerlos soltar sus armas, los lanzo desmayados a través de la ventana hacia la entrada de la mansión donde en ese instante llegaba la jefa Lin y Mako, junto con una treintena de oficiales, originalmente se habían dirigido a la residencia Sato después de haber logrado que uno de los capturados con anterioridad confesara cuál era su objetivo, e iban a prevenir y resguardar a Korra, pero al encontrarse con los hombres apaleados, procedieron a comenzar a aprenderlos y además asegurando el área y los alrededores.

Dentro de la mansión, la morena salía del estado avatar sonriéndole a Asami.

-Demonios, que sueño tengo… ¿te parece si dejamos que otra gente limpie este desastre y tú y yo nos dormimos un rato?- dijo la morena mitad broma, mitad enserio.

Asami le devolvió la sonrisa aliviada de que ambas salieran ilesas del recién enfrentamiento, iba a responderle que obviamente se podían regalar unas pocas horas pero bien merecidas de sueño, cuando en un instante su expresión cambio a una de horror al ver como Korra era impactada por un rayo morado en el costado izquierdo, mismo que el avatar se sujetó con ambas manos pegando un grito de dolor y cayendo al piso.

-Viva la gran unific…-no termino de decir el hombre que yacía en el piso con el arma en las manos, cuando fue impactado el mismo por un rayo eléctrico, procedente del maestro fuego que en ese instante entraba a la mansión.

-Korraaaaaaaaaa! – grito la pelinegra corriendo hacia Korra al verla retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, no pudo sino recargar la cabeza de la morena sobre sus piernas y sin poder evitarlo, el llanto se apodero de ella al tiempo que miraba como los parpados de la ojiazul se abrían y cerraban cada vez más, vio como Korra trato de levantar su mano para acariciar su mejilla- Korra, tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras…no cielo, no gastes energías- le decía, observando como la morena alzaba con dificultad y algo de torpeza su mano hacia su rostro, sintió lo pegajoso de la sangre en su mejilla y bajando la vista hacia la herida de Korra, se percató realmente de la profundidad y el daño que había recibido su morena, sin poder dejar de llorar, devolvió la mirada hacia el rostro de Korra quien parecía observar con extraña fascinación su mano cubierta de sangre- Korra….Korra…no duermas Korra…no puedes Korra…te amo…Korraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...- lanzaba en un último grito el nombre de la morena al ver como poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, al advertir que la morena no la escuchaba más pues había perdido la conciencia y en el último eco, el mundo se silenció.

.

.

.

Cuanto ruido en su cabeza… ¿o era un zumbido?, no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, ni tampoco si era dentro de su cabeza…tal vez estaba en cuarto donde había abejas-colibrí y por escuchaba el ruido tan cerca.

.

 _-Vamos Sato deja de moquear…la enana ya está fuera de peligro_

 _-Lin compórtate por favor…_

 _._

Sato…Sato…conocía ese apellido…Sato…y Lin…Lin… ¡La jefa Beifong!... ¿qué hacia la jefa maestra metal dentro de su cabeza?, tenía mucho tiempo sin verla ¿y ahora estaba dentro de su cabeza?, eso no tenía sentido para nada…Sato…conozco ese apellido…

.

 _-Que niña…ya te dije que yo la cuidare un rato, ve a hacer tus cosas…_

 _-Lin…enserio…compórtate…_

 _-Pero es que…_

 _-Pero nada Lin…si Asami se quiere quedar aquí puede hacerlo, además de que es su casa, dudo mucho que ni con tu metal control podrías alejarla de Korra…ya sabes cómo son las jóvenes enamoradas…_

 _._

¡Asami!...su Asami estaba ahí, ¿Por qué alguien querría alejarla de su lado?, Necesitaba abrir los ojos y saber que estaba ocurriendo…trato de concentrarse con mucho esfuerzo, pero eso solo logro que fuera consiente de un repentino dolor en su cuerpo…eso era raro…¿porque tenía dolor?...vagamente comenzó a recordar lo último que vivió antes de desmayarse…

.

 _-Mira Kya yo sé que eres toda una curandera profesional de la Tribu Agua del Sur, pero no sabemos bien los efectos de esas armas, tal vez deberíamos llamar también a un doctor, solo para asegurarnos, la enana ya lleva inconsciente casi dos horas…_

 _-¡Mas te vale que no estés hablando en serio Lin Beifong!_

 _._

Vaya…así que esa otra voz era de la hija de Aang, ya decía ella que se le hacía conocida, ¿Pero porque no escuchaba la voz de su Sami?, con dificultad comenzó a abrir los ojos por un instante viendo todo con una capa borrosa, misma que se fue aclarando mientras parpadeaba…

-¡Miren!...¡Kya!...¡Lin!...está despertando…-por fin…la voz de la pelinegra resonó en lo más profundo de su ser ayudándole a concentrarse en las demás personas que se encontraban dentro de su habitación, aunque su vista regreso inmediatamente a su amada, viendo solo un destello de sus ojos esmeralda preocupados antes de que la heredera se lanzara sobre ella abrazándola y sollozando…

-Vaya niña…ya era hora- escucho decir a la jefa de la policía

-¡Kya no piensas comportarte!...-la reprendía la mujer de cabellos plateados aparentemente molesta

Quería preguntar qué pasaba, porque se había desmayado, pero el cuerpo que temblaba llorando entre sus brazos monopolizaba toda su atención…

-Hey…bonita… ¿Qué pasa?...no llores mi Sami…-le decía suavemente tratando de disimular su aflicción mientras acariciaba su cabello…una punzada de dolor le llego como relámpago cuando la pelinegra se removió separándose de ella, recordándole finalmente lo que había vivido hace algunas horas- Ni de chiste creas que te ibas a librar de mi tan fácil – bromeo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

-Tonta…- dijo la heredera Sato con el ceño fruncido antes de golpear levemente el hombro de la morena- Estaba muy preocupada…-soltó en un suspiro volviendo a lanzarse a los brazos de la morena quedando sus rostros frente a frente…

-Hmmph…-se aclaró la garganta la visitante de la tribu agua del sur- No dudo chicas que quieran como todos los jóvenes impetuosos de hoy en día, demostrarse su preocupación mutuamente, pero aun no eh terminado con la curación…

La ojiverde se levantó apenada consiente solo entonces de su comportamiento hacia Korra nada disimulado. La jefa de la policía sonreía burlonamente al ver a la joven piel de porcelana sonrojada.

-Yo volveré en un rato, solo estaba esperando que despertaras enana, para ir a pasar el reporte completo al presidente Raiko y que nos de autorización para ampliar la búsqueda de los seguidores de Kuvira fuera de Ciudad Republica- dijo con seriedad la hija mayor de Toph, y después de dirigirle una mirada dulce de despedida a Kya haciendo que esta se sonrojara, procedió a salir de la habitación no sin antes voltear una última vez hacia la morena- Me alegra que estés bien Korra…- y sin dar tiempo a un respuesta, se fue.

-Bueno Korra…dime cómo te sientes- decía Kya a la vez que comenzaba a usar su agua control para continuar sanando su herida

-Bueno…no se…siento dolor…pero…es distinto a otras veces…siento como si me quemara y al mismo tiempo siento entumido, como si tuviera congelada esa parte del cuerpo- indico el avatar mirando hacia su costado donde bajo la luz resplandeciente del agua que mantenía en control la mujer de cabellos plateados, se podía apreciar una gran cicatriz que corría como río en su piel, marcándose de la mitad de su abdomen, siguiendo por su cintura, dando vuelta hasta sabrá que parte de su espalda. Asami simplemente no dejaba de verla con cara de preocupación.

-Vamos Asami, no te preocupes, ella estará bien- continuaba Kya- La tendrás por muchos años más en cuanto termine de curarla- añadió con una sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en ambas jóvenes

-C…Claro…lo se…solo…tu sabes…me preocupa…Korra es mi mejor amiga…- Korra la miro con curiosidad ante su respuesta

-Oh vamos…en verdad no creerán que no se de lo que se traen ustedes dos- la interrumpió Kya sonriéndoles con picardía- No deben estar avergonzadas ante mí, yo más que nadie sé que el amor no elige rostros ni etiquetas, desde hace mucho que se dé ustedes dos…

Las dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos sorprendidas ante la declaración de la curandera

-Lo…lo… ¿lo sabes?... ¿cómo lo sabes Kya?- pregunto asombrada la morena intercambiando miradas con la heredera

-Bueno a decir verdad…es bastante obvio…desde que estuviste paralizada por el veneno en tu cuerpo era evidente que sentías algo por Asami, era la única a la que le respondías las cartas, además los días que llegaba carta de ella era cuando más animada te encontrabas durante las terapias y las curaciones- la revelación desconocida por Asami hizo que mirara a la ojiazul que bajaba la mirada avergonzada al ser descubierta de sus acciones- Además- añadió- Una vez que fui a despertarte poco antes de que "volvieras" a Ciudad República te encontré dormida suspirando una y otra vez su nombre mientras abrazabas tu almohada y le dabas besitos…

El rostro de Korra comenzó a echar humo hasta por las orejas y su rostro había alcanzado un tono de rojo confundible con el de un tomate.

-Jajajajaja…bueno…lo de los besitos es broma…-continuo alegre relatando Kya- Pero lo de que decías su nombre mientras abrazabas la almohada no…- después arrugo la nariz un momento mientras devolvía el agua brillante que mantenía en control dentro de una bandeja- Parece que esto todavía me llevara un rato, lo que sea que fuera esa arma, se encargó de dañar seriamente las células de tu cuerpo en esa área, no puedo imaginar que tanto daño hubiera causado de haber dado en algún órgano- volviendo a su expresión relajada y sonriente agrego- Parece que tienes un ángel que te cuida eh Korra…

La morena desvió su mirada hacia Asami a quien le sonrió con dulzura

-Kya…te quería pedir…bueno…te queremos pedir- dijo acercándose a la morena y tomando su mano- Si pudieras guardar el secreto de lo nuestro…Korra aún no se siente lista para contárselo a nuestros amigos y…bueno… ¿podrías guardar el secreto por favor?

Kya las miro confundida y Korra simplemente levanto la mirada hacia Asami pues la petición la había tomado por sorpresa también a ella

-Bueno, claro que lo hare, además no es mi secreto como para andarlo contando, pero creí que al menos sus amigos cercanos ya estarían enterados de…

-Korra…..mi Korrita…-decía un joven al tiempo que entraba llorando a la habitación alzando los brazos directo a abrazar a la morena, seguido de una joven de cabello corto negro y un joven de ojos ámbar- Estaba taaaaaaaaaaan preocupado…creí que te perdíamos…- inmediatamente Asami soltó la mano de Korra alejándose unos cuantos centímetros de ella provocando nuevamente confusión en la morena

-Vamos Bolin, compórtate, la estas lastimando- decía sonriendo levemente el otro joven

-Hola Mako, no te preocupes, ya estoy perfectamente y no te preocupes Bolin, ya sabes que yo soy invencible…- trato de aparentar fanfarronamente la morena para no preocupar innecesariamente a sus amigos

-Me alegro que estés bien Korra- dijo sinceramente la joven que ahora se encontraba enseguida de Bolin

-Gracias Opal…pero enserio…no fue nada de peligro…además, ¿no deberían estar tu y Bolin alistándose para su fiesta de esta tarde?- añadió la maestra de los cuatro elementos tratando de desviar la conversación

-Bueno…con todo lo que paso…pensamos que lo mejor sería posponerla para otro día…ya sabes…para que puedas descansar y todo eso- respondió el maestro tierra llevando una mano tras de su cabeza en un gesto de casual despreocupación tan característico de el

-Tonterías…ya les dije que estoy bien…me voy a enojar mucho y además me voy a sentir triste si por mi culpa tienen que mover la fiesta

-No lo sé Korra, además no sé si Asami tenga cabeza para seguir organizando las cosas…con todos los destrozos que causaron esos delincuentes en la mansión- contesto nuevamente Bolin.

-No te preocupes por eso Bolin, mi gente ya está casi terminando de arreglar los destrozos de esta mañana, te aseguro que solo necesito un poco de ayuda para terminar de organizar la fiesta- interrumpió Asami sonriéndole a su amigo

-Tienes toda mi ayuda- dijo Kya- Por el momento no hay mucho más que hacer con esta mujer, hay que dejar que sus células reposen un rato antes de continuar nuevamente con la curación

-Vamos Asami, yo también te ayudare- dijo el maestro fuego dirigiéndose a la puerta- Después de todo es la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermanito consentido…

-Soy tu único hermano Mako- dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados el maestro tierra- Y si no les molesta, quisiera quedarme un rato con Korra…no es sino hasta que vemos la posibilidad de perder a un ser querido cuando realmente valoramos su importancia en nuestra vida- agrego dramáticamente provocando las risas de todos los presentes…

-Vamos pues…- dijo tomando rumbo Asami hacia la puerta y esperando a que salieran Mako, Opal y Kya y después de sonreírle una última vez a Korra salió tras de ellos dejándola solo con el maestro tierra en la habitación.

-No es genial Asami- le decía Bolin mientras tomaba asiento en una silla enseguida de la cama donde Korra se encontraba recostada

-La amo Bolin- expreso Korra intentando incorporase un poco siendo ayudada por su amigo recargándose sentada contra las almohadas

-Bueno, yo también Korra, todos la amamos, es más que una amiga, somos familia- respondió sonriendo el maestro tierra volviendo a tomar asiento

-No entiendes Bolin…yo la amo…diferente a ustedes…

-Hay si… ¿solo porque eres el avatar crees que tu amor es diferente al de nosotros?- contesto aun sin comprender lo que trataba de decirle

-Bolin…no entiendes…yo la amo…como no amo a nadie más en este mundo- el maestro tierra se quedó serio de repente tratando de asimilar las cosas en su cabeza- La amo en el sentido y la forma como tu amas a Opal- Bolin abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga

El rostro del joven mostraba únicamente estupefacción ante la declaración de la morena

-Dime algo por favor Bolin…-pidió Korra suplicante

-Yo…este…desde cuando…como…como paso… ¿ella también te ama?...

-Sé que me quiere, mas no sé si me ama como yo a ella, ella es mi mundo Bolin…-y así comenzó a relatarle toda la historia de lo que había ocurrido desde el viaje al mundo espiritual que hicieron juntas y como desde antes ya comenzaba a notar sus sentimientos hacia la CEO de Industrias Futuro, así como todo lo que paso en esos dos días desde que regreso a Ciudad Republica, omitiendo únicamente los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros- Pero creo que cometí un error, no estaba segura de decírselos a ustedes y de mantener una relación de conocimiento público, estaba tan equivocada Bolin, y, después de lo de esta mañana lo se…sé que no me importa nada más que estar con ella y que sea feliz a mi lado y hacerla feliz todos los días por el resto de mi vida…

-Me pones triste Korra…-dijo el maestro sombríamente- Y me decepcionas…

-Bolin…

-¡Cómo es posible que siendo tu mejor amigo no me hayas dicho que estabas enamorada de Asami!...por Raava…esto es tan genial Korra, ustedes hacen una increíble pareja, fuiste terriblemente egoísta al no haberlo compartido conmigo- dijo Bolin haciendo un puchero dramáticamente como solo el sabia y fingiendo molestia al tiempo que el avatar lanzaba un suspiro de alivio

-Entonces… ¿no crees que tenga nada de malo que Asami y yo seamos pareja?...

-¿Es una broma Korra?... ¿porque tendría algo de malo que mis dos mejores amigas se amaran y quisieran estar juntas?, soy tu amigo, casi familia te lo acabo de decir, siempre pero siempre me va a alegrar su felicidad, pero dime- añadió sonriéndole mientras le picaba las costillas- ¿Cuánto tienen de novias?...

-Bueno…de hecho…aun no somos pareja…- y le relato como en ningún momento se había realizado la pregunta o la propuesta de una relación de noviazgo por parte de ninguna de las dos

-Esto está mal Korra…

-Lo se…-y le platico lo que la heredera había dicho unos momentos antes a Kya sobre mantener la relación en secreto por petición de la morena

-Bueno, pero eso tiene fácil solución….mira…- y después de elaborar un plan durante unos minutos el maestro se despidió de Korra y salió sin ser notado de la mansión Sato rumbo a la isla de los maestros aire, esperaba volver a tiempo para su propia fiesta sin hacer enojar a su novia, era importante lo sabía, anunciar su compromiso, pero también quería con todo su corazón ayudar a su amiga que en ese instante cerraba los ojos repasando en su cabeza el plan que había hecho con su amigo.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron rápido dentro de la mansión Sato, con la gente yendo de aquí para allá decorando toda la mansión. Estaba Asami terminando de colocar unos adornos en uno de los balcones cuando fue sorprendida por la presencia del maestro fuego que con seriedad iba y se recargaba en el balcón.

-Sabes Asami…- dijo el maestro juntando sus propias manos y soltando un suspiro sin dejar de mirar a la lejanía- Me alegro mucho por ustedes…

Las palabras de su amigo la tomaron por sorpresa

-De… ¿de qué hablas Mako?

-De ti…y de Korra…-añadió cabizbajo y después de alzar la mirada volteo a mirarla directamente- Entiendo que ustedes lo anunciaran a su tiempo…solo quería que supieras…que me alegro enserio por las dos…

-Pe…pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Esta mañana cuando le dispararon a Korra y la mantenías en tus piernas, creo que no te diste cuenta o lo hiciste inconscientemente, pero la llamaste cielo y cariño…

-Bueno pero eso se dicen las amigas…-expreso con nerviosismo la ojiverde

-¿Las amigas también se dicen amor y te amo?...- el maestro fuego sacudió levemente la cabeza antes de continuar- Te repito, sé que ustedes lo anunciaran a su tiempo, solo quería decirte que me alegra saber que ambas son felices juntas…y…que cualquier cosa- continuo el maestro antes de retirarse dentro de la mansión- Cuentan con mi apoyo incondicional

Los ojos de la heredera se humedecieron conmovida por los deseos de su amigo, y se reprochó un poco los deseos que había tenido los días anteriores de golpearlo con su guante y patearlo en…bueno…se arrepentía de haber querido golpearlo…solo un poco.

.

.

.

Pocas palabras se intercambiaron mientras la joven Sato ayudaba a vestirse al avatar. Dejando al mando de recibir a los invitados a Kya, ambas jóvenes habían comenzado a alistarse para bajar a la celebración de sus amigos.

Korra no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Asami, una vez que estuvo vestida por completo y sentada en la orilla de la cama, la veía ir de aquí para allá retocando su maquillaje y cambiándose de zapatos en varias ocasiones, era imposible dejar de apreciar la belleza incomparable de la ojiverde. Era tan afortunada al tener su cariño, y si el plan de Bolin funcionaba, quizá esa misma noche la convertiría en el avatar más afortunada de todos los tiempos.

Una vez se encontraron listas ambas jóvenes, la pelinegra ayudo a la morena a ponerse en pie con cuidado, puesto que a pesar de haber recibido otra sesión de casi 1 hora de curaciones por parte de la hija de Aang, Korra aun resentía en su cuerpo el impacto del rayo, causándole incomodidad y molestia al pararse.

Bajaron las escaleras con calma Asami tomada del brazo de Korra, encontrándose con que ya casi la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraba en la mansión, ante esto la heredera hizo el intento de separarse de Korra quien se le adelanto impidiéndole que se alejara de su lado tomándola de la mano y sonriéndole, ante la sorpresa de la ojiverde.

Se unieron ante sus amigos que se encontraban platicando animadamente, y que al mirarlas tomadas de las manos simplemente pasaron por alto este hecho y las unieron a la conversación.

Estaban en medio de la plática cuando se les unió Opal al parecer un poco decaído

-Hola chicos… ¿no han visto a Bolin?...ya son casi las 8 y no lo encuentro por ningún lado…¿no creen que…- no termino la frase temerosa de preguntar si el maestro tierra se habría arrepentido

-Tonterías…-dijo Korra tratando de disimular un nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido por Asami- Ya sabes cómo es Bolin, seguro esta peinándose por cuarta ocasión…es tan dramático con su peinado que…mira…es más…ahí va llegando…ves, te lo dije…-indicando hacia la entrada de la mansión donde llegaba el prometido con expresión fatigada pero sonriente

-Hola amor…- dijo abrazando a Opal y besándola frente a sus amigos provocando un sonrojo en la oriunda de Zaofu- Disculpa el retraso, no encontraba por ningún lado la corbata de mi traje- decía al tiempo que se ajustaba probablemente por no última vez en el día el nudo de su corbata

-Hay hermano, te hubieras venido sin corbata, tenías a Opal preocupada, además que estos son tus invitados ¿recuerdas?, es tu fiesta hermanito- interrumpió el maestro fuego abrazando a Bolin por el cuello y revolviendo su cabello con su mano libre molestándolo

-Ya suéltame Mako…-dijo divertido el maestro tierra mientras empujaba a su hermano lejos de él y de un brinco se ponía entre Opal y Korra y asegurándose que nadie lo notara, paso algo de su mano a la de la morena quien no hizo ningún gesto sino que miraba distraída hacia su alrededor.

-Bueno ya…pasemos al banquete para poder comenzar a celebrar su compromiso- decía Asami mientras todos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus mesas para después tomar asiento.

.

.

.

Después de degustar una deliciosa cena, las preguntas acerca de los planes de boda comenzaron a surgir, así como los ofrecimientos de todos los presentes de aportar algo o participar de alguna manera en la preparación de dicha boda.

Todos se encontraban concentrados en la plática cuando Korra le hizo una señal a Bolin que se encontraba a 3 asientos de ella en la misma mesa, el cual poniéndose en pie, levanto su copa golpeándola levemente con el tenedor para llamar la atención de todos los presentes quienes guardaron silencio expectantes a lo que el maestro tierra quería decirles.

-Amigos…Familia…-Korra se tallaba las manos nerviosa cerrando los ojos, el nudo en el estómago la estaba matando, la ansiedad que tenía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer era demasiada, pero no se podía echar para atrás…no quería echarse para atrás…así que respirando profundamente volvió a dirigir la mirada a su amigo en pie para continuar escuchándolo- Les agradezco enormemente que estén aquí en este día, celebrando mi compromiso con la mujer más increíble del mundo- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Opal quien le sonrió para después continuar con su discurso- Todos aquí saben cómo mi hermano y yo estuvimos solos por mucho tiempo, luego poco a poco más personas llegaron a nuestras vidas, Korra y Asami, que se volvieron familia para nosotros, antes e incluso después de reencontrarnos con nuestra familia de sangre- y saludo con su copa las mesas donde se encontraba su familia- Y ahora con Opal en mi vida, la familia sigue creciendo- dijo esta vez alzando su copa hacia los Beifong quienes le devolvieron sonriendo el gesto- No puedo ser más afortunado y no podría desear nada más, más que mi propia familia fuera feliz de la forma que hoy soy, por lo cual, después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo- se dirigió a su hermano- Sé que siempre poder contar contigo hermano y me encantaría que fueras mi padrino en mi boda, junto con Korra…quiero que ambos sean mis padrinos…-su hermano sonrió alegre por la noticia y al voltear al ver a su co-padrino la vio con los ojos cerrados y las manos hechas puños sobre sus piernas obviamente nerviosa- Y sé que el novio debe regalar algo a sus padrinos, por lo cual…Mako luego me arreglo contigo- dijo con voz bajita para después dirigirse a Korra- Ahora le regalo a mi otro padrino este momento y esta oportunidad- dijo dirigiéndose a Korra para ayudarla a levantarse de su asiento y después de abrazarla le susurró al oído sonriendo- No lo arruines…

-Yo…eh…-nervios, nervios, nervios…Vaatu porque me hiciste tan mala para hablar y dar discursos, sentía todos los ojos de los invitados sobre ella y comenzó a sudar frió al sentirse muda por un instante

-Tranquila Korra- le dijo dulcemente Asami ajena totalmente a las intenciones de la morena- Solamente di lo que quieras decirle a Bolin y listo, imagina que no hay nadie más…

 _"_ _Imagina que no hay nadie más"_ …se repitió en su cabeza la maestra de los cuatro elementos bajando la vista a su lado, encontrándose con los amorosos ojos esmeralda de Asami…no hay nadie más…no hay nadie más…no hay nadie más…

-Asami…-dijo la morena volviéndose ajena a las miradas de las demás personas y tomando las manos de la pelinegra quien la miro confundida- Nunca pensé…nunca…- contrólate Korra, se decía mentalmente tratando de no ser superada por la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos, tenía que hacerlo bien y solo tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo bien- Muchos…muchos han sido los momentos que hemos pasado juntas…hemos pasado por mucho y por todo, y jamás dudaste de apoyarme o de seguir estando a mi lado a pesar de mi terquedad…-sus ojos se humedecían recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas para contener sus lágrimas- Soy tan afortunada, porque…desde que entraste a mi vida, comenzaste a revolucionar mi mundo, removiendo todo dentro de mi…no podría terminar de expresar lo mucho que significas para mi…

Asami se encontraba muda atónita ante la declaración que estaba haciendo la ojiazul, al igual que ella todos los presentes únicamente guardaban silencio atentos a lo que decía la avatar.

-En ti encontré no solo un apoyo, sino una amiga…eres mi mejor amiga- y sonreía afectada con lágrimas asomándose peligrosamente a punto de caer de sus ojos- Pero tú vas más allá de todo eso, eres mi sol, eres mi vida, mi calor, el aire que respiro y la motivación para tener una sonrisa todo el día en el rostro…eres la persona que más quiero…eres mi mundo Asami…-y ante esta declaración Asami abrió la boca por la sorpresa incapaz de pronunciar un solo sonido- Me preguntaste si necesitaba la aprobación de todo el mundo…déjame responderte por favor…- libero una de sus manos de la unión con las manos de Asami y la llevo hacia la mejilla de la heredera acariciándola con cariño

-Korra…

-Por favor…déjame decirte…-suspiro una última vez antes de continuar- Se lo que me importa Asami…eres tu…le daría la espalda al mundo entero, en un segundo sin pensarlo, mientras te quedes conmigo…Te amo Asami Sato…

Y tratando de verse lo menos torpe posible frente a su amada se arrodillo con cuidado haciendo de lado el dolor de su cuerpo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para después volver a mirar a los ojos de Asami agrego.

-Me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo…- y diciendo esto sacaba su mano mostrando un collar claramente esculpido, en el que se podían apreciar medio engranaje, rodeado por los símbolos de los cuatro elementos, agua, tierra, fuego y aire- Si aceptaras casarte conmigo…

Aguanto la respiración esperando la respuesta de la pelinegra quien continuaba muda con expresión aturdida

-Amm…Asami…-dijo en voz bajita para después preguntar nerviosa- Amm… ¿podrías decir algo?...

-Estás loca…- respondió la heredera soltando sus manos y provocando una reacción de sorpresa entre todos los invitados, pero sobre todo en Korra quien no pudo sino sentir un nudo en la garganta y poner una expresión de tristeza que por más que intentara sería incapaz de ocultar

-Asami…

-¿Porque razón no querría casarme contigo?- un suspiro de alivio se dejó escuchar en todos y más que nadie en Korra- Te amo con todo mi corazón mi cielo, no se desde cuando lo sé, no se desde cuando estas metida tan dentro de mí, no me preguntes las razones porque nunca terminaría de enlistar todas las cosas por las cuales te amo, pero te amo, con todo lo que soy te amo…siempre…siempre quiero estar contigo Korra…-y se lanzó a sus brazos olvidándose de la herida de la morena…

Claro que a ella tampoco le importo poco puesto que ahora tenía entre sus brazos a la persona más importante de su vida y con quien quería estar siempre.

Sus amigos y familia comenzaron a aplaudir ante la hermosa proposición que había hecho la morena y sobre todo ante la respuesta que le dio la heredera.

Aun sin separarse del abrazo y sin dejar de besarse se pusieron en pie mientras sus amigos seguían aplaudiendo. Por la necesidad de tomar aire tuvieron que separar sus labios pero se abrazaron con amor y sobre el hombro de la morena, Asami pudo ver a sus amigos que le sonreían contentos de poder ser partícipes de tan bello momento. Desvió la mirada un poco hacia su misma mesa donde se encontró con los ojos ámbar de Mako quien le sonreía sinceramente sin dejar de aplaudir. Frunciendo un poco el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos le sonrió confundiendo al maestro fuego.

-Chúpate esa Mako- le dijo con el pensamiento abrazando más aun a su Korra…suya…y a partir de ahora para siempre suya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _FIN._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Notas finales: regalenme otro minuto de su tiempo xD**

 **Primero que nada, gracias por haber llegado hasta el capitulo final de esta historia**

 **Ya había planeado esta historia para 8 capítulos, sin embargo les pido su opinión acerca de su debería subir un epilogo para esta historia, sin comentarios, sin notas, simplemente el epilogo**

 **Tercero, desde el capitulo 1 había planeado usar la frase "Chúpate esa Mako", solo que no me cuadro sino hasta ahora y me gusto para usarla como frase final. Aquí en Sonora, México, y aclaro por si en alguna otra parte significa otra cosa, significa y/o quiere decir algo como "En tu cara" o "Supera eso"...algo así**

 **La frase que utilice cuando Korra se declara ante Asami y el titulo del capitulo, son de la película Hellboy 2 (así es, es de mis favoritas y se me hace increíblemente romántico cuando dice esa frase)**

 **Ahora, aquí pondré los 3 summarys de las historias que estoy desarrollando, les pido por favor en sus comentarios me indiquen con un 1,2 o 3, o el titulo de la historia, cual les pareció mas interesante y de aquí a una semana, contare los votos y subiré el capitulo 1 de la que tenga mas votos**

 **.**

 **Me despido de ustedes agradeciéndoles a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer cada capitulo y acompañarme hasta el final. Saludos ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Historia 1.- Don't turn blue (No te pongas azul/triste...es un juego de palabras en ingles ya que hace referencia con blue de color al estado avatar y blue de triste por como se siente Korra)**

 _ **Que podía hacer, cada vez estoy mas fuera de control, y cada vez que pasa, expongo a Asami, jamas me perdonaría lastimarla y me atormenta lastimar a otras personas, aunque sean malos, mi poder es demasiado. Después de la batalla con Kuvira, Korra tiene cada vez mas problemas para controlarse a si misma dentro del estado avatar, al cual entra ante el mas mínimo signo de peligro. Solo Asami con su amor era capaz de ponerle un alto cada vez que eso ocurría. ¿Debía renunciar al estado avatar para poder estar con la mujer que ama?.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Historia 2.- No cederé ante ti**

 _ **Asami Sato, hija única del exitoso empresario Hiroshi Sato, se encontraba al frente de la empresa automotriz mas importante de la industria. Sin embargo, poseía un carácter demasiado estricto y era considerada por todos sus empleados como insufrible, aunque hasta el momento ninguno se había atrevido a desafiarla. Nadie, hasta el momento en que, recién egresada de la Universidad, Korra consiguió un puesto como parte del nuevo equipo encargado de diseñar y verificar los frenos y la seguridad de los mas vehículos. Korra no se dejaba de nadie, y menos se iba a dejar de una chiquilla mimada hija de papi, aunque sus labios carmín y esos ojos verdes comenzaban a volverla loca. Y no en un mal sentido.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Historia 3.- Atrévete conmigo**

 _ **"Pasaba arrolladora en su hermosura, y el paso le dejé, ni aun a mirarla me volví, y no obstante algo en mi oído murmuro: ésa es" (1868). Korra era una talentosa negociadora, respetada por sus empleados y sus amigos mas cercanos. Un ejemplo a seguir como empresaria. Sin embargo, hacia años que no sonreía, simplemente se mantenía inexpresiva ante todo y eso era algo que había logrado cautivar a Asami Sato, ingeniera independiente, la había visto una sola vez por la calle y sintió su corazón detenerse. Meses después aun mantenía su imagen fresca en su memoria y casualidades del destino, cuando cediendo al fin a la petición insistente de su mejor amiga Opal de asistir con ella a inscribirse en el mismo gimnasio, descubrió como miembro del GYM, a esa mujer tan misteriosa y que tanto le atraía. ¿Tendría el valor de acercarse a ella y hablarle? y mas importante aun ¿Podría acercarse y traspasar el frió corazón de Korra Watertribe?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Soy pésima para los summarys, lo se xD, aun así les pido sus reviews indicándome que historia les gustaría comenzara a publicar la siguiente semana junto con su opinión acerca del capitulo final de "Mírame otra vez", también tomándome el atrevimiento de recomendarles la otra historia que ya tengo publicada, un one shot llamado "Ni Jazmín, Ni Lavanda", que realice como parte de la semana Korrasami del día correspondiente al tema Flores. Sin mas que agregar. Saludos ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola lectores, como lo prometi, sin comentarios y sin notas, simplemente expulsado de mi cabeza, el epilogo para dar cierre a esta historia, espero lo disfruten, / , cortito, pero con mucho cariño.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Epilogo:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cruzo la habitación a la mayor velocidad que le fue posible con sus ya cansadas piernas, ni siquiera se detuvo a reparar si había cerrado la puerta tras ella, simplemente siguió corriendo, pero en un instante lamento su elección de habitación para ocultarse, cuando, escondida tras uno de los muebles de la misma, sintió como la puerta era abierta por completo.

-Demonios- no pudo evitar lanzar una maldición en voz baja, tapándose inmediatamente la boca con ambas manos y rezando en silencio para no ser descubierta.

Escucho las fuertes pisadas recorriendo el espacio, probablemente para intimidarla y hacerla salir de su escondite.

No había más tiempo, el reloj seguía avanzando y cada segundo dentro de la habitación era un segundo más que la acercaba a la derrota.

*Tic *Tac *Tic *Tac

Tenía que salir de ahí rápidamente o el enfrentamiento sería inminente y como las veces anteriores, sabía que sus probabilidades de ganar eran casi nulas.

Silencio.

Una rápida mirada le confirmo que aparentemente su perseguidor ya no se encontraba ahí. Tenía solo dos opciones, quedarse resguardada esperando refuerzos, que muy probablemente tardarían en llegar o intentar salir de la habitación y del lugar para llamar a Naga, su fiel perra oso-polar que igual que las veces anteriores se encontraría ansiosa y preocupada en los alrededores, esperando la señal de su ama para correr en su auxilio.

No lo pensó dos veces, tomando una bocanada de aire para darse valor dio un giro rápido sobre su propio cuerpo en el piso y tras una verificación visual de encontrarse sola se puso en pie y tomando velocidad salió de la habitación que aún se encontraba con la puerta abierta.

Trampa.

Apenas le dio el tiempo de esquivar los múltiples ataques que ya la esperaban, por poco y se estrella contra la pared del frente, pero no podía verse torpe ahora, eran muchas las consecuencias a afrontar si perdía.

Impulsándose sobre ambas piernas dio un largo salto, girando sobre la cabeza de su contrincante a quien en apenas un vistazo pudo apreciar la sonrisa pretenciosa y de satisfacción al ver al avatar escapar de esa manera.

Pero no le daría la oportunidad.

Antes incluso de que la morena tocara el suelo de vuelta, las llamas expulsadas de las manos de su contrincante ya habían trazado un camino hacia la posición donde aterrizaría.

Presta tuvo que usar su aire control para extinguir en el aire, el fuego que buscaba impactarle.

Puntos por eso.

Y pese a que Korra sabía que solo sería provocarlo más, se permitido dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo ante la acción que realizo.

Mala idea.

Se dio cuenta de su error al ver como la expresión de su opositor, cambiaba de una franca sonrisa, a una mueca de disgusto y un ceño fruncido.

No tenía donde esconderse, esta vez las múltiples llamaradas de seguro la alcanzarían si se mantenía en la misma posición.

Lanzándose hacia atrás justo para evitar recibir el impacto del fuego control, resintió en su cuerpo el cansancio. Pero no podía flaquear, no tan cerca de la salida.

Retomando la carrera nuevamente, atravesó el pasillo utilizando las reservas de energía que le quedaban. Tuvo que frenar en seco para no pasarse cuando diviso las escaleras y la luz de la entrada que la llevarían por primera vez al triunfo.

Sin querer perder tiempo se lanzó en el aire sobre las escaleras, en un segundo recorrería el espacio así, en vez de bajar corriendo, su aire control le aseguraría el éxito.

Otro error.

La burbuja de aire que apenas le dio tiempo de crear no sería capaz de soportar su peso y el de su contendiente que ahora se encontraba sobre su espalda, no dispuesto a dejarla escapar con tanta facilidad.

Como bien había pensado, estando a un metro y medio del piso la burbuja creada con su aire control se desvaneció llevándola a estrellarse de lleno contra el piso aun con el peso sobre su espalda.

Derrotada y estando solo a unos metros de la puerta de salida.

Tal vez si hacia un último movimiento de distracción eso le permitiría escapar.

Un fracaso más a su lista.

Giro sobre su cuerpo para quedar de frente a quien ahora volvía a tener una sonrisa petulante, conocedor de su triunfo, se permitió un segundo para saborear su victoria, sin dejar de mantener un puño apuntándole al avatar, para ante el mas mínimo movimiento, lanzar su fuego control.

Justo a tiempo.

-¡Asami!- grito con emoción y alivio Korra aun postrada en el piso al ver como la puerta se había abierto dando entrada a su amada y a Naga quien esperaba ansiosa la orden para lanzarse sobre su rival y rescatarla.

E qui vo ca cion

-Korra…no puede ser, ¿cómo dejaste que esto pasara?- cuestiono la CEO de Industrias Futuro al observar la escena.

-Los perdedores no hablan- respondió la voz interrumpiendo cualquier justificación que estaba seguro Korra intentaría dar.

Ni una palabra.

-Jajajajaja- el silencio fue roto solamente ante las risas de la ojiverde quien dejando lo que traía en sus manos sobre un mueble cercano, extendió los brazos antes de continuar- Vamos, ven a recibirme como se debe y dale un respiro a tu mami, que creo que está apunto de desmayarse.

-¡Mama!- grito la figura saltando del cuerpo en el piso de Korra y lanzándose a los brazos de Asami- ¡Te extrañe mucho mama!, qué bueno que llegaste temprano hoy, ¿viste cómo le gane a mami Korra?

-Lo hiciste excelente cielo, creo que tu mami Korra ya se está haciendo viejita- dijo sonriendo la pelinegra antes de besar varias veces las mejillas del pequeño en sus brazos.

-¡Hey!...-trato de alegar la morena poniéndose de pie con dificultad y tras poner una mano tras su cabeza avergonzada agrego- No me estoy volviendo vieja, tu hijo cada vez tiene más energías que es diferente.

-Con que si eh…- y sin dejar de sostener al infante se acercó para depositar un beso a modo de saludo en los labios de la que ya hacía siete años era su esposa – Hola amor

A Korra le llevo un instante volver a tener cordura después del beso de Asami, le parecía fascinante como después de tanto tiempo, la ojiverde aun podía hacerla estremecer con solo un beso.

-Mamá - dijo a modo de regaño el niño- Los perdedores no se merecen besos, solo los ganadores

-¿A si?, ¿estás diciendo que mi esposa no puede besarme? Ven aquí pequeño demonio, ya te enseñare yo quien pierde y quien se lleva los besos- respondió retadora la morena a su hijo quien ante las palabras de Korra, se desprendió de los brazos de Asami para aterrizar con gracia y estilo en el piso, sonriente y ansioso, dispuesto a un nuevo enfrentamiento.

-Nada de eso, no más enfrentamientos por hoy- interrumpió Asami- Por si no lo recuerdan, esta noche es la cena en el ayuntamiento, para celebrar la tercera reunión de las cuatro naciones unidas, ustedes dos dejaran su juego y subirán a asearse y a vestirse decentemente para esta vez, poder llegar puntuales.

Apenas termino de hablar Asami supo que había gastado palabras en balde, al ver las expresiones suplicantes frente a ella.

-Korra no me mires así, Hiroshi tu tampoco- intento negociar con su esposa y su hijo- Korra está muy mal que le enseñes eso a tu hijo, no crean que con esas miraditas y esos pucheros me van a convencer.

Aunque en realidad sabía que no era cierto. Apenas los ojos azules de su esposa hacían contacto con los suyos era incapaz de negarle nada, y lo mismo pasaba con su hijo de cinco años ya, que había heredado el mismo tono azul profundo de ojos de su mami Korra, así había sido desde el principio.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _Asami iba de un lado a otro en la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba su esposa en una camilla con los ojos cerrados y respirando pausadamente._

 _Estaba exhausta, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse dormida, no podía permitírselo sabiendo cómo estaba de nerviosa su amada pelinegra. La sentía ir de aquí para allá con nerviosismo, esperando, al igual que lo hacia ella. Muy probablemente se encontraría en el mismo estado de no ser por la inmensa fatiga que sentía._

 _Abrió los ojos en un instante al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta dejando entrar a un doctor de rostro amable y sonrisa sincera, quien la sostuvo abierta para permitir que entrara tras él una sonriente enfermera con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos._

 _-Bueno, me parece que ordenaron un pequeño en esta habitación ¿no es así?- dijo la enfermera sin perder la sonrisa y acercándose a la morena quien esperaba expectante ya con los brazos abiertos y a quien el cansancio del esfuerzo realizado en las últimas seis horas parecía haberse esfumado de su cuerpo._

 _-Hola pequeño- dijo sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos la ojiazul al sentir por primera vez a su hijo en sus brazos- Hola bebe, soy tu mama…hola…-las lágrimas ahora corrían sin detenerse por sus mejillas- Mira amor, saco tu nariz y tu pelo azabache, mira amor, ¿habías visto algo tan perfecto antes?, hola hermoso, hola mi vida, te amo tanto pequeño- continuo hablándole a su hijo después de pedirle con la mirada a su esposa que se acercara_

 _Asami se había quedado muda de la emoción, después de casarse con Korra, después haber compartido con ella todo ese tiempo, amándose sin limitaciones, jamás pensó que sería capaz de amarla más, pero en ese instante, sentía su corazón hinchado de amor hacia la mujer que ahora se encontraba frente a ella, con el rostro cansado, con el cabello revuelto, ojerosa y fatigada, pero con un brillo inigualable, con una sonrisa que parecía imposible de borrar, sosteniendo al que ahora era su hijo, ¡era su hijo! ¡De ambas!, esa hermosa mujer frente a ella le había dado un hijo. Dejando de lado todo, todas sus obligaciones como avatar, todos sus compromisos, ante la simple mención y petición de la heredera de encontrar la forma de formar una familia, la morena había aceptado sin reparos, dispuesta a complacer a su amada, aceptar inseminación artificial o incluso adoptar. Korra era tan entregada por su esposa y tan devota a ella que incluso estaba dispuesta a enfrascarse en cuanto método existiera para quedar embarazada._

 _Aunque eso no fue necesario, gracias a las investigaciones y descubrimientos de socio Iknik Blackstone Varrick, que había desarrollado un método para mezclar el ADN de sus dos amigas y fecundar artificialmente a la morena. Quien después de 3 intentos del procedimiento quedo embarazada._

 _Y ahora ahí estaba, después de nueve meses, con su hijo, con el hijo de ambas en sus brazos, mirándolo con tanto amor como la miraba a ella misma, saliendo de su letargo se acercó con cautela a su esposa quien parecía estar hechizada mirando a su hijo, pero que no dejo de percatarse de la presencia de la ojiverde y extendiéndole una mano la entrelazo con la suya propia, acercándola completamente a su lado y como si de un tesoro exquisito se tratase, le ofreció al pequeño para que lo cargara._

 _Así, temerosa y tratando de controlar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo, acepto con delicadeza al niño entre sus brazos quien se revolvía inquieto._

 _-Háblale amor- le dijo sonriente la morena viendo la indecisión en la cara de su esposa_

 _-Hola pequeño- dijo por fin la ojiverde sonriendo- Por fin estas aquí con tu mami y conmigo…hola…soy tu mam…-pero se quedó sin poder terminar la frase cuando los parpados del pequeño se abrieron dejando ver un par de ojos azul profundo obviamente heredados de la oriunda del sur que la miraban fijamente tratando de asociar su rostro con la voz que había escuchado durante meses dentro de la barriga de su mama- A…a…amor…- y sin poder contener las lágrimas de felicidad se acercó nuevamente a su esposa quien la abrazo de la cintura- Amor…tus ojos…tiene tus ojos…Korra… por Raava, tiene tus ojos amor…_

 _El doctor y la enfermera se retiraron silenciosamente de la habitación para no interferir con el bello momento que estaba viviendo pareja Sato ahora con su nuevo integrante_

 _-Que hermoso eres cielo- seguía diciéndole cariños la pelinegra quien a petición de la morena se había sentado junto a ella en la camilla- ¿Has pensado en algún nombre para él amor?_

 _-Estaba pensando, no sé si te guste la idea cielo- decía la morena al tiempo que abrazaba más a Asami y se recargaba contra su brazo tomando al pequeño con su brazo libre- Estaba pensando en llamarlo Hiroshi, o tal vez Hiroshi Junior, no sé qué te parezca amor- dijo cerrando los ojos la morena recostándose hacia atrás sin soltar a su hijo ni el agarre de la ojiverde quien ahora había pasado un brazo tras los hombros de Korra permitiéndole recostarse sobre su pecho y recargando ella misma su cabeza sobre la melena castaña de la morena._

 _-¿Es enserio amor?, ¿Quieres que se llame como mi papá?- respondió emocionada Asami sonriendo y sintiéndose embargada de ternura al ver como la respiración de la morena se había ido regulando gradualmente, sinónimo de que se había quedado dormida, eso si, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro y acunando contra si al pequeño nuevo heredero sato, quien bostezaba anunciando que también se dormiría pronto, no sin antes mirar una vez más a quien lo sostenía en brazos y a la figura enseguida de ella, concentrándose en el verde de los ojos de esa figura parpadeo varias veces, provocando más emociones en la ingeniero, quien no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de su hijo, hasta que este definitivamente los cerro rindiéndose al sueño- Tú y tu mama son lo más valioso para mi, mi pequeño Hiroshi- y dándole un beso en la frente tanto a su hijo como a su morena, se permitió cerrar los ojos también para disfrutar plenamente de ese momento con la que ahora era su familia._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _._

 _._

Y ahora volviendo al momento, ahí los tenia a ambos, mirándola suplicantes y con un puchero en sus labios. A la maestra de los cuatro elementos y a su pequeño maestro fuego, todos esperaban que el niño saliera con el agua control de su mami Korra, pero en cambio salió con el fuego control de los abuelos de la pelinegra.

-Está bien, pueden jugar un rato más, pero en una hora sin excusa ni pretextos los quiero a los dos alistándose para salir- cedió por fin Asami resignada

-¡Yeih!- gritaron Korra y Hiroshi al unísono antes de acercarse con Asami y besar cada uno ambas mejillas de la ingeniero- Gracias mama Asami

-Vamos Hiroshi, te apuesto el postre de esta noche a que atrapo a Naga antes que tu- y salió corriendo la morena sin esperar la respuesta de su hijo

-No se vale hacer trampa mami- dijo el pequeño saltando sobre la espalda de Korra tumbándola nuevamente y saliendo en pos de Naga que ya los esperaba gustosa de unirse al juego.

Asami simplemente sacudió la cabeza resignada y sonriendo, se recargo en el marco de la puerta de la entrada de la mansión, observando como los dos amores de su vida correteaban junto con Naga revolcándose en el pasto y en la tierra, mojándose con el agua control de la morena y riendo a mas no poder, sabiendo que no había forma posible de que en una hora lograran estar siquiera presentables y pensando de una vez que excusa poner para su arribo retrasado a la reunión.

Ese par de piel morena y ojos azules era su perdición. La más hermosa perdición sobre la tierra. Era su familia, era su felicidad. Todos creían que ella era la mujer más poderosa en ciudad república, dueña de Industrias Futuro, la empresa de ingeniería y vehículos mas importante de las naciones del norte, asociada de Industrias Zhu-li (así es, Iknik nombro a su empresa como su esposa) líder en investigaciones científicas en el sur, casada con el avatar, quien la amaba con locura y devoción, madre también de un futuro maestro fuego en potencia que ya daba trazas de su increíble y natural talento. Pero en realidad ella era quien estaba bajo el control de ese par, que diariamente le hacían agradecer a Raava por haberlos traído a su vida. Era si no bien la mujer mas poderosa, si la mas afortunada, tenia los dos mas grandes tesoros sobre la tierra. Tesoros que ahora se acercaban confabulados sonriendo, anunciandole que la unirian a su juego si o si. Un ultimo suspiro antes de renunciar a la idea de siquiera llegar para la mitad del evento, para posteriormente unirse al juego, haciendo equipo con su hijo contra su esposa que trataba de escapar de los brazos de ambos, sabiendo que como siempre, si era atrapada, seria sometida a una sesión doble de cosquillas hasta pedir piedad. Y ella era el avatar, rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario, solo estaba el amar con locura a su familia, disfrutar el momento y tal vez, esa noche, anunciarle a su esposa que un nuevo integrante de la familia Sato ya venia en camino.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin. (ahora si el fin)**

.

.

.

.

.

 **cortito pero con mucho cariño, espero que les haya gustado. :3**


End file.
